


Vampire Knight: Awakening

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: After books, Angst, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Grown up cast, M/M, Macho/Senri lol, Multi, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Yuki left him, The kids left him. Zero was growing accustomed to being nothing in the eyes of those he loved. But that didn't mean he would give up. With Kaname gone, Yuki with him. Zero takes their place by force with the power he gained. Working with the knight class he found a way to keep peace between hunters and Vampires and has somehow rised in the levels along with the night class.He was fine being alone, fine being abandoned. But When the kids return and a now mortalized Pureblood who is keen on getting to know this aged version of the hunter he does not remember. What Is Zero to do? Including when he begins to grow feelings he shouldn't?





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> This work is still being edited friends. I can spam chapters like a rabbit having babies but cant bring myself to edit shit for the life of me!
> 
> Also~ this will be after the end of the books but altered. Zero died before Yuri brought Kaname back. Hope its good.

Brown eyes gazed at the empty sky, stars breaching through the ruins and littering his skin with light. Shifting over he caught sight of a young girl and boy. The female carrying brown eyes and hair the boy lilac and silver locks. Some kind of spark went through his mind fighting for something. But he didn't know what. 

"Do I know you?" he asked, but the children shuck their head in a no, the girl of the two walking up with a soft smile. 

"But we would like you to."

**Three years had passed now and the kids had become accustomed to the Mortal made pureblood, the memories never truly returned but their feelings seemed to grow.**

Al woke up early that day and looked over at her brother Ren, then Kaname. The man had grown in these three years unlike them, the appearance of an adult more present. His hair was cut shorter than before and his vibe had changed quite a bit... But she still enjoyed being around him, her blood father... But she missed the other... Zero.

Pulling herself up she skipped out of the room and down the stairs, pausing right in the main hall. Her memories of the last time she saw the silver-headed male flooded her so suddenly, her mood become poor, saddened by the fact that it had been so long. Her mother had told them that he nearly died over several years ago and they parted ways so he would be safe... But last she heard, he had taken over in Yuki's place letting the mother run off with the two kids to handle Kaname... Just waiting for his heart to return.

"Why could mother never love Father... I-i mean Zero as much as him?" Sitting down she swirled her finger on the floor in the shape of an eight. "I wonder if he hates us for it."

"I doubt it Ai," a deeper voice spoke behind her. The girl turned seeing her brother Ren, the boy wearing his usual nonchalant expression. Moving over she gave him room to sit. "I bet if we came home he would welcome us with open arms... The only person I think he may hate- being your father."

The brown-headed girl frowned, glaring at him and his insinuation. "I don't think he hates my dad... But still, I don't think its a good idea to return either. Its been too many years will he even recognize us? Or we him..."

The boy shrugged looking apathetic over the issue. "Don't know, don't care. But I say we should try and find out."

Nodding in response, the girl curled up thinking about the past, about when she would hug the man she called her father and how he would act so awkward about the title and endearment yet accepted it anyway. 

A soft smile made her lips at the simple memories. "Yea... Maybe its worth it. But where do we start our search?"

Her brother shrugged, leaning over and against her. "Let's just go to the vampire HQ I bet one of our uncles will know." 

Head inclined she hummed her agreement.

Footsteps began to resound just then in the background. Jumping up Ai stared at the confused older male with joy. "Let's go home!" she exclaimed. The only response she got being a raised brow, and-

"ok."

**~~**

 

Walking down the halls, small white flats met tiled floors. Besides the owner black boots and behind, black dress shoes; obviously male. A ruckus was made as these three personas' walked down the marble-floored hallway, the room wide with glass chandeliers glittering in the sky.

Black butterfly's surrounded the group, green vines wrapping around the left arm of a silver-headed boy- a pistol in hand.

A girl of opposite colors to him held a scythe, the two very defensive and protective of a very confused, yet very attractive, mortal. 

"Um... Is this necessary?" Kaname questioned eyeing the two.

Ai glanced back, then forward again to watch their surroundings. "Yes... If we don't show our rank the vampires might try and eat you... We can't risk that." She softly whispered, eyes hard and emotionless.

Her brother, standing beside her smaller frame, glanced at her then around them in a similar surveillance style. (That's true but no one is approchin- wait who are they?)

Kaname looked up meeting eye contact with a lilac eyed beauty, the male's transparent skin slightly glowing in the light, his long silver hair in a thin braid swinging back and then forth. Kuran would of stook to simply checking the long-haired man out if he didn't notice that the features were familiar..? 

Brown spheres going wide he looked down to Ren then back at the man. (They look alike!?) He thought in disbelief, somewhat piecing together the facts.

Looking back, Kuran noticed that the man seemed to be glaring at him, his eyes locked onto his own for several moments before looking to the rest, a soft smile now worn. "Hello Al, Ren... I'm happy to see you two again," his voice sweetly spoke.

The two kids he refers to stood by quietly, the brown-headed girl taking a single step forward, then launched herself into his arms squeezing the lanky yet well-built figure. 

Ai, "Father! I missed you so much."

The hugged male seemed to filch at this, looking up at his son to smile awkwardly before he shifting his gaze towards the brunet male, worry visibly afflicting him. "Hello, Kuran..." He remet with his sons' eyes "You chose a good time to come home Ren, Ai," he timidly said, trying to remain calm, but some type of guilt was still present every time he met with Kaname's gaze as he held the young girl.

Ren, walking a few steps, cocked his head to the side analyzing his own father with concern. "Why are you here? Mom left so you can stay separate from the vampire nobles... So they would leave you be." The young look-alike questioned.

The older twin sighed at his son's words, flipping his hair back. "Yeah, but when she left I became head of the hunter association and with her gone the vampires went out of control... Over fifty years ago I made them submit with the once night-classes help. Now we make sure to keep the peace between the two orders me as the keeper and Shiki in charge of the purebloods... Besides Yuki and her past lover," he looked at Kaname. "There was her uncle who gave birth to Shiki... Leaving him the last heir."

Leading Ai off, Kiryu patted her head and walked to his son, hugging him then repeating the same actions he did to the young girl.

Done with greetings Zero turned to look at the taller brunet that stood by his side, the man with a stern an unreadable face; stormy blue eyes gazing at the three.

"By the way you two," The silver-haired hunter started. "This is Senri now." The referred to vampire smiled softly, bowing to them.

"Nice to see you two again. And you, Kaname." came the other, his voice small but deep- drilling into the three's minds.

Both kids felt their jaw drop. "He looks like an actual man?" The son spoke the girl nodding in agreement. 

"Yea... He grew up far manlier then I thought a porcelain doll possibly could."

Zero snorted covering his mouth as a laugh escaped the brunet just gazing at him then back at the trio. "Well... I'll take it as a compliment." Senri mumbled.

Stopping his laughter the silver-haired vampire looked back up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I think we need to continue our previous conversation later. I'm going to handle settling these three. Tell everyone about," he looked at the brunet his expression grave. "Him... The situation is going to get complicated now."

The taller figure bowed in acknowledgment to his words watching the mortalized pureblood warily. "It is worrisome... I will warn the others. Bye Zero." 

Looking into cobalt eyes Zero tipped his own head. "See you."

Once the brown-headed male left, Zero walked to the very confuse mortal and presented his hand. "Sorry if we seem off to you, but judging by your demeanor I would guess you have no memories right? So let me get straight to the point. Me and you never liked each other and in this world, at your current state, you will be the target for many Vampires seeking for power and a way to break past the rules I made... Because we are the parents of the two here. I am letting you stay at the same estate as me but that is it... Don't bother me and I won't bother you. It's simple."

Ai and Ren's eyes went wide, shocked by the obvious dislike their first father held for their second. But Kaname, on the other hand, seemed to be...Amused? 

Tilting his head, Kuran walked up to the thinner male tipping his chin towards himself. "For someone so pretty, you have a nasty mouth," lilac narrowed, the referred to's pointed teeth grinding down.

"Even with no memories, you are still a conceding asshole," Zero growled out, but the brunet just laughed.

Kaname, "Well that's a first I've heard of this... Maybe we can talk more about what I was to you, sounds... Interesting." was the purred response.

Rolling his eyes Zero pulled away crossing his arms defensively. "No thanks. I have plenty of other vampires to talk to you about how they viewed you."

Kaname started to pout upon hearing the response of the other, the brunet leering his head slightly to the left. "Shame I wanted to know your-"

Zero, "not happening!"

Lilac like spheres grow at the realization of how quick his temper snapped, he had work years to not be his old hotheaded self... But just ten minutes with his old love rival, his old immature nature came back. 

Shaking his head, Zero calmed himself and moved his gaze towards the kids. (They seem entertained,) he complained, catching the small giggling Ai released from the show him and the Kaname Kuran had given them.

Sighing, Kiryu shuffled his bangs behind his ears. "Moving on... Let's get to the house... I will set you all up for however long you plan to stay," growing slightly emotional, his head fell low as he whispered, "I doubt you plan to stay here with me... For long."

Ai rapidly shook her head grasping his hands to pull them towards herself. "No we want to stay with you this time! That's why we came... Came back home!" Looking up hopefully she smiled at her adopted father. "We can... can't we?" She practically begged.

Smiling back, Kiryu met his forehead to hers. "Of course,"

*cough* "daddy's girl!" laughed out the smug younger brother, gaining a glare from the young girls red eyes.

"Like you can talk mommies boy!" The two begun to bicker gaining another laugh from their silver-haired father.

Kaname watched the rare emotion from the man... Or what he considered rare... His mind didn't seem to register the action as normal and kept watching almost hypnotized. 

Zero noticed and looked at him with puzzlement, then brushed it off. (Maybe he's trying to remember something,) The hunter told himself.

Knocking each child's head, Zero gained their attention. "Ok enough, let us take our leave. You can play when we're home, ok?" The two glared at him then each another. 

"Ok," they simultaneously said. 

"Good... Then get moving." Kiryu laughed, the two listening almost immediately.

 

**~~**

 

Now at the estate, it didn't take long for Kiryu to bring the kids to their room, leaving him with just Kaname and himself. Ren and Ai wanted to follow but the lilac-eyed hunter said otherwise.

Watching him brown eyes felt curiosity build. (Does he wish to speak alone?) He questioned to himself as he continuously eyed the graceful man. The way he walked showed how highly the beauty held himself, how strong he was... Yet, still, He was far too beautiful for someone of the same gender. Not enough to classify as a woman, but more like a genderless immortal.

Walking towards two large doors Kuran noted that the other had stopped. A key was pulled out to fit inside the hollow part of the right door, slowly opening the passage ahead. Immediately upon walking in, Kaname took notice of a huge portrait in the center. Within it, a brunet women. This portrait tugged at hazy memories, memories he wishes he could clearly see and hear. 

"This is Yuki's room," Zero spoke aloud looking at the emotional spark that went through the controlled man's face. "She was the mother of your daughter Ai... And my Son Ren. I thought it would be fitting for you to have this room since she loved you more."

Kaname could hear the hurt in his voice. Looking to him he wanted to deny it when a hand was brought up to cut him off. "No need to say anything Kuran. Not like you remember anything." moving Zero sat on the couch sighing as he leaned back against the cushion.

Watching carefully, Kaname followed the other, sitting beside him. "You should keep the room..." Kuran said. He was not sure how to feel about the other words or the obvious pain... But he felt it was wrong to take this room. 

Zero, looking at the other with observation then slowly shook his head. "No, this is fine. I have a room of my own. Its a place where I took care of my adopted family. Toga and Cross... They loved me greatly, and I, them... I'm fine with that room." 

Sitting up Kiryu moved to properly face the larger male with a soft smile. "I was unfair to you earlier. I, I am sorry, but really... Do not try being friends with me. We never got along and trying to know your past self from me will not be good at all. You had many friends and loyal leaders whom can tell you better stories and traits then I." Shifting he crossed a slender leg over the other, the gray-suited pants crinkling up. "But feel free to ask about Yuki... You loved her just as much as me and I won't mind telling you about her... Or how she felt about you... Its the least I can do for someone who remembers nothing... (Including when you saved the world.) 

Sighing at the afterthought, Kiryu stood up. "Well, that's it. That's the nicest I'm going to be for today. I'm quite busy and have to go... But I wanted to clear things up beforehand." Looking at Kaname, he noticed the brunet man was now smiling at him. 

"Thank you Zero. And if I'm to be honest, I still would really like to get to know you rather then how I use to feel and act towards you."

The vampire scoffed his arms crossed. "Yeah, you won't be saying that for long. Memories or not you are still Kaname."

Shrugging the brunet crossed his arms as well, laying back he laid a leg over the other. "Maybe, but it's a challenge I'm willing to take," he confessed, a smug expression playing on his lips.

Zero felt his own grin rise, leering over the still seated mortal. "Good luck with that," he sassed back finally leaving the room. 

The mortal, finally alone, watched the others exit with utmost fascination and curiosity. "He really is interesting... I really wonder what I thought of him before now, was it the same?" Laughing to himself Kaname turned towards the portrait. "I guess that answer was lost with you Yuki... Such a shame."


	2. Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW! I do have art for the older version of the cast published on DeviantArt and Wattpad! Same name as I have Ok!

Brown eyes emptily gazed above. The ceiling was different- the scent off... Even the feeling of the bed beneath threw him completely.

Confusion filled him at the moment... The different things greatly distorting his thought process, but all was not changed.

Sitting up the man pushed stray brown strands behind his ear, the other coming down to ruffle a young girls' than boys' hair. His lips curved up at the sweet site, small laughter echoing some distance away. 

Looking up Kuran met with bright Lilac. Silver hair was let loose swaying as the owner of those brilliant eyes leaned off to the side, his hip against the door frame. "I was wondering where they went... Should have just checked here first," Zero spoke, staring at the two passed out children lovingly.

Kaname pushing off the mattress slowly and walked towards the silver-haired man. "Morning," he greeted gaining a small nod in response. 

"To you to Kuran." Zero murmured. 

Watching the kids, Kiryu allowed himself a moment of peace before re-meeting rich browns. "I'm going to be out for a while, I still have unfinished business. Think you can manage to stay out of trouble?"

"pfft... We are not kids Zero. We can handle more than that." Kaname chuckled to the other. 

Sighing the younger looking man crossed his arms, letting his full weight rest against the wall, his eyes closing.

Kaname mimicked the movement his eyes trailing down to see a katana hung by his side. Investigating further he realized the overly paled skin and black bags. "You didn't sleep last night did you?"

He heard a slight groan. "No. I'm pretty busy at the moment honestly." Came the quick response, the tone telling the other to stop while he was ahead... Something he would not heed.

Nodding his head Kuran got closer letting his fingers rub beneath each eye. "Your kids will worr-"

"Our kids. Don't discount yourself... It will also make them sad." Kiryu cut off.

Weakly, Zero pushed the hand away exhaling deeply. "I'm meeting With Senri and Takuma... They are old friends of yours... Senri is more or less your cousin and Takuma a very close and loyal friend. I will reintroduce them to you eventually."

Inclining in response Kaname silently watched the amethyst-hued male, not knowing what to say. The man before Kuran was definitely tired, but considering they were never friends and that he has no clue what he's doing and how important it might be... He knew better than to stop him.

Zero had fully pressed off the wall, now ready to leave when the sudden idea to stall him appeared. Kaname gripped his wrist turning the fail looking body to himself. "Hey, just curious... But what do you need the katana for?"

Zero simply stared at him then down, lazily pulling from his grasp. "Well, I gave my gun to Ren... And When Cross died he wanted me to hold it as my weapon for defense. I also carry Toga's gun... They are for protection and when I have to resort to force to keep the peace. This job and life of mine are not easy in the least."

Kiryu started to smile suddenly, looking back up into deep garnet. "It's hard to believe you were able to control the majority in the past. It kind of makes me wonder if you felt this tired as well," he confessed with a mild question, its standpoint somewhat rhetorical?

The brunet spoken to, neutrally stared at the aged hunter, his expression stoic. "If only I could remember," he hollowly whispered, the response seeming to catch the other off guard- an awkward expression gracing their feminine features.

"Yeah... I'm leaving now. Bye Kuran... I'll be back around 3:00. Foods made in the fridge." And with no more words left to exchange the two finally parted. Zero being the first to leave.

Kuran felt very off now. The conversation, the names... The soft smile the other wore before and the exhaustion obvious on his face... All made him feel emotions he couldn't recall? And a part of him wished for a more vibrant reaction from the silveret, not this mellow and tired version.

"I miss it," he unknowingly spoke out, the moment the words left causing great conflict. 

(Miss what?) Shattered memories made it passed him. 

Pieces of arguments, small fights, the constant attempts to make the other snap filling him. It was weird and off yet made him feel more... himself? They only came for a split second before leaving,  emptiness taking place within his chest once more.

Shuffling was heard from behind the mortalized man, Kuran turning to see the kids now cuddle with one another and softly smiled.

Moving his feet he moved towards them pulling the blanket up to cover both teens. "I guess you two will be out most of the morning," he questioned more to himself than them. "Not much to do but eat I guess." 

Eyeing down the bed he made sure to cover every inch of the two children, his hands sliding down the silk to his sides once again. 

Turning his body towards the door, he as well made his exit and closed the wooden structure behind. "Hope I can find the kitchen."

 

~~

 

A silver door was opened wide, the contents filled will multiple ingredients and meals. Three white plates with silver trimming were stacked above one another a white shelf separating them by only a centimeter. 

Grabbing one he could see sticky notes with names, taking his own he smiled. "Heh... So he can cook? More or less." The brunet couldn't help notice that the largest one was labeled Ai. He had seen the girl eat far more then he thought possible of a tiny thing... It was cute that the vibrant eyed parent remembered that. Such a simple thing.

Looking down he saw a fork and frowned. One thing for sure he was a stickler for etiquettes. The meal he received was an omelet with a fruit salad on the side with multiple greens below. Getting a salad fork he finally sat at the table, eating the contents.

Eventually, he let his eyes wonder happening to see the other utensils around. One space held a very small spoon much like the one he happened to always see Ai carry... It was brand new with nice designs. Ai had seemed to be attached to the small old kid spoon she currently had, and seeing this new one, he knew it would soon be her favorite and finally has an idea as to why she loved it. 

(It must be something bought for her when she was little... But still a spoon for everything?)

Moving over his sight he also saw chopsticks beside a fork, his frown now grew. 

(So that's why they do this...) Kuran thought.

He vaguely remembered Ren using the chopsticks for pure harassment of his sister. His left-hand picking at the older girls single spoon while his right fed him his food, the ambidextrous child so fickle towards his older sibling. Kaname had wondered where the weird habits came from and now it was obvious.

Sighing he continued to try and eat when the glass door near him slid open a peppy blonde jumping out with shoulder-length hair. "Hey, Zero! Senri's pissy hurry it u-waaa Kaname Kuran!?"

Putting the fork down the darker featured male stared at him blankly. "Yes... And you are? If you don't mind my asking."

The blonde seemed to choke on his words then stumbled inside to sit across the man. "Um... Aidou Hanabusa... I work as a host in the mortal realm. In the secret society, I am an ambassador who works on making sure no one oversteps their bounds. Nice to meet you."

Smiling the mortals head raised and lowed in a nod. "The pleasure is mine," placing both elbows on the table Kaname laced his fingers into a bridge to hold up his lowering chin. "As for Zero... He left to meet with Senri some time ago."

Aidou smiled back a broad and playful expression decorating him. One leg crossed over the other, Hanabusa took on a more formal position, his shoulders straight and his back relaxed. "Oh ok, I came for nothing then. Well no, I got to see you." 

Humming lightly the blonde looked around. "Are the kids here too? Its been awhile since I've seen them." He asked watching Kuran straighten his own posture to continue the conversation.

Kaname, now seated upright parted his lips to speak. "Yes, we all met up just yesterday, Ai and Ren are currently sleeping in Yuki's old room... My current residence."

Something seemed to bother the blonde, a slight trigger seeming to be pulled. "Oh... He had that room locked up for a long time... He-he's been so isolated, a lot like when I first met him." Shifting Aidou looked down starting to mess with the present utensils. "Has he been welcoming to you," he asked with strain.

Kaname noticed and knew very well why the man before him seemed tense, but still could not fully comprehend the matter. "More or less... I say he has," he spoke unsure of the correct response at the time, but it seemed the blonde took it well.

Starting to cheer up again. "That's good. I was worried he still held a grudge towards you... You two never got along, I didn't either until I told him that I knew everything and asked him to talk to me... I'm nosy just so you know, thought to warn you." Aidou slightly joked at the end, rapidly changing topics.

Cerulean eyes trailed to the side looking at the empty halls. "It will be good for him... Ever since Yuki left, he hasn't been himself... Maybe you three can liven him up a bit. Like you know- bring back his blunt and way too sarcastic attitude... He's fun to mess with when in that kind of mood."

A slight laugh left the other's lips, Kuran smiling at the idea of teasing and gaining back a feisty Kiryu. "Yeah... That sounds good."

Hanabusa had stood with Kuran for a while after that first conversation, multiple others popping up about him, Yuki, or even Zero again. Others about flashbacks when the kids hung around him or Kain... Most being about his old pureblood past.

Kaname really wanted to know who he was and how he acted, especially when it came to the way he was towards Zero... But he had to admit, he didn't quite like the way their past relationship seemed to be.

The two were sitting on the couch now, the blonde mostly talking when the man in topic showed up. Those lilac orbs watched them carefully before sitting across the two, his arms and legs crossed seeming to make a type of invisible wall... The type of closed off body language that showed a person wanted to hide.

Kaname smiled at the distant hunter, getting up to sit next to the bright colored man. Aidou watching slightly, surprised as Zero seemed to be fine with the action, actually shifting his weight so he could properly look at both Hanabusa and Kuran. 

Zero, "so you two have re-met? Good," glancing over solely towards Aidou. "Don't you think you should stop breaking into my house through a window?"

Aidou jumped up, smirking wide. "Actually I came through the glass door!"

"Not that different." Kiryu fought back, a playful smile of his own worn. 

Kaname watched silently as the two very different personalities clashed and balanced in a way. Eventually, the younger vampire stopped, his vibrant violets looking into his deep brown. 

Kiryu, "the kids are still asleep?" 

Kaname was not fully ready to answer then. His mind seeming to wonder as he stared at the beauty. 

(Did I hate him?) he questioned wondering why and how he never took interest in him during his past life other than to push him away from Yuki.

He watched Zeros brows knit together in confusion his face coming close as he gripped his shoulder with a sort of worry. "Kuran?" Just coming back to reality, Kaname's neutral expression moved to glance at Aidou then back at Kiryu. 

"The kids are still asleep, they tend to stay like that till around four or five o'clock. They are basically night owls."

Seeming to understand Zero leaned back letting his head rest against the couch base. "Makes sense... I plan to stay up till around the time they sleep, I have some time off coming up. We have a meeting tomorrow but things have been peaceful lately." Zero could hear the couch squeak the presence of the other growing.

"If that's true why do you still fight for your life Zero Kiryu?" The back chilling voice had caused lilacs to bulge open the man sitting up and looking at cold red-browns.

"What?" he whispered out, his expression now bewildered. The mortal's callous hands then roughly gripped his hair pulling the strands out and away from Zero's neck, blood on multiple strands and on his throat down to his ribs...His jacket apparently could not hide it well enough from the others. 

Pulling the hair back Zero re-tucked everything in its hiding spot. "For a human... your sights to good," he retorts looking at Aidou now, knowing full well that the blonde had smelt it long ago... But he said nothing for he knew Zero would push him away, so instead he simply watched with strained Azures.

Another tug was felt from the others hands, this time on his jaw making him face the cold hues once more. "When Yuki left do you think this is what she had in mind? You fighting each and every day for your life just like when she WAS here?"

Aidou jumped pulling Kaname slightly off. "Please?" He beseeched Kuran, unsure of what to say. But Zero brushed the blonde off him. 

"No, he's right," standing up he glared at Kaname. "Yeah it's not what she wanted, but unlike some people, I can't just abandon my job like she did. I can't just die like you saving everyone... I...I will do what I can to try and create a world for my kids... One of peace." He clarified with the other then turned away, walking out of the room with no second thought. He was done and the exhaustion he felt was getting to him. Fatigue, thirst, and the burning pain of being only half of a broken pair.

(If he can give everything... Why is it so bad that I do?) Suddenly his body went limp and he stumbled on his hall wall, sliding against the cold surface as he begun to hyperventilate. Zero roughly ran his fingers through his hair gripping the strands from his scalp, his tattoo glowing and his eyes changing.

Grunting in pain he frantically shook his head back and forth, A airy laugh leaving his cold body as he thought, (the way he spoke and looked at me... It was as if both him and Yuki were staring straight at me... No not him... The original Kaname Kuran.) 

Sliding down completely now, he sat on the ground his breath heavy and ragged. His hands came up to claw at his throat. 

"I hate this damn feeling," he mumbled his consciousness fading away. Footsteps were heard but he never turned the only left function being his hearing.


	3. Status

Eyelashes flickered open, the surrounding area coming back into concentration. The place he currently laid, he knew, couldn't be the hall.It was an office like bedroom, not far from him an old wooden desk. One he remembered all too well. The whole room was organized to look just like the headmasters, his adopted father’s, from the old and now broken down school.

Looking down multiple bandages wound around his hips, torso, and throat. His coat and shirt gone. Looking around Zero noticed he was on his couch with Aidou also in his room, the blonde pouring a cup of alcohol. 

Aidou, "You know your kids should be sensitive to your blood too..." he drawled out in bitterly before starting to walk towards the sitting male, taking a sip then passing it over. 

Zero received it and did the same. 

Aidou, "I took care of your clothes... Say thanks."

Kiryu snorted, placing the cup low and began to shake his head. "Thanks Aidou. No one else saw me right... Not Kuran?"

The older Vampire sighed. "No, I asked him to check on the kids... Zero you can't keep this up, You've gotten so much weaker since Yuki left. you can't drink tablets... Won't drink human blood... You can't survive on only human food, nor can you keep over powering every vampire just cause you became a level A class noble."

Zero groaned downing more of the substance. "how does a level E become a Level A anyway?"

"It's because of your years of being one of us and the blood mutation of all the purebloods you drank from." Aidou answered easily, taking the alcoholic beverage away. "Moving on. You need a source of blood Zero. Try your kids, the blood bank... Just something. You’re going to die at this rate."

The pale colored vampire sighed, laying back on the couch as he kicked the blonde with his feet in retaliation. "Yeah, well... I’m not going to resort to any of that."

Aidou sighed in frustration. "Man I wish you cared for yourself more." 

A scoff was heard, the man laying having emitted the noise. Cerulean eyes watched him a moment more before getting up, and man's hands coming down to fix his clothes. 

Aidou, "well, I’m going to my job now Zero... See you later." 

The silveret thought he heard the end of it then... But, when the blonde stopped, he turned around and pointed at him screaming a, "you better start taking care of yourself or I'll tell Kaname EVERYTHING! Knowing him even as a human he can probably still handle you." And Aidou slammed the door. Zero left stunned.

 

**~~**

 

Kaname had just gone upstairs to wake up the kids... Or was going to, but both were already awake. And they smelled blood.

Panic was evident in their eyes and all he wanted to do was to calm them, but with Zero missing somewhere in the house he couldn't fully reassure them. So, instead, he took them to the kitchen showing them their food. It was rather calm for a short while… At least, that was until Ren decided his chopsticks belong to Ai's plate. Kaname watched with strain knowing he could do nothing to stop them.

Ai was just about ready to beat her little brother when her head perked high and her feet glided off into the hall at top speed.

Soon came in Zero with a lavender button up and pladded black and light purple PJ pants, his hair still loose. The young girl was piggy backed on his back as he casually walked into the kitchen. Then he glared at Kaname. "Aidou didn't say anything did he?" he defensively questioned.

The brunet, confused, sat back looking at him with a raised brow. "No, but I can ask him to." Kaname responded back, vaguely hearing Kiryu click his tongue.

Walking and flipping their daughter into her chair, Zero moved to the fridge gathering ingredients. "Did you eat anything else Kuran?" he asked irritably.

The brunet planted both arms on the table letting his fingers cross one another, garnet’s watching the waiting figure. "Was to busy 'Catching up' with Aidou... But I did eat your breakfast." Smiling he lowered his voice. "It was delicious."

The other filched, looking at him slightly flustered as well as annoyed. "Don't do that it sounds weir-" the minute their eyes met Zero immediately looked away. "Your annoying." he muttered unable to finish the previous statement.

Clicking the gas stove on, Zero placed a pot to boil, roaming over to the cabinet to grab pasta for the intended meal. Stopping mid-reach he frowned. 

(Why did I put the pasta on the top shelf?) He asked, scratching his head as he thought about the annoying effort it would take to be able an reach it. 

(Its cause I hate unnecessarily cooking.) Zero told himself, remembering how rarely he actually did the act.

He could hear a chair squeak, footsteps coming his way. When he turned he saw Kaname walking towards him. "Your only a few inches off me so sit back down." Zero stated rudely, yet Kuran smiled.

Kaname, "yes indeed, and it’s only a few inches away from your hands." came the argumentative voice.

The silveret tsk'd backing up to watch as the other reached up. "Grab the spaghetti... I plan to make Alfredo sauce and cream cheese filled fried chicken." Zero could see the man smirk wider pulling two packs down and placing them on the cabinet side.

"When did you learn how to cook?" Kaname asked turning to the other, noticing he was being ignored when Kiryu just walked past him to put the pasta in the now boiling water.

"I always knew how." Zero started to answer, moving towards the raw chicken to begin trimming it. "I just learned more as the years went by... No real purpose but the fact that I needed to feed myself and the kids... Not like Yuki could cook all that well."

Laughing the mortal leaned over and on the counter, watching him. "That's a good enough reason to me." 

Lilac glanced over the owners face showing a strange emotion. He shifted slightly away and put the chicken to cook moving to the sauce. Zero had giving no other words of conversation after that, simply concentrating on the food... But as the pressure of brown eyes burrowing threw him grew, so did his temper.

"Do you need something?" he growled, feeling as if he would soon snap. He looked into black browns the man’s poker face far to familiar and infuriating. He moved to push him away, his hand being caught and pulled forward, his feet stumbling closer to the other as he was caught off guard. 

(H-hes quick?) his startled mind began to question.

The feeling of fingers digging into his collared shirt to lightly trace beviously not visible bandages alerted him, making him freeze. His eyes looked up into darkened garnet. 

"Shouldn't vampires heal quickly?" Kuran whispered, trying to keep the words just between the two.

Lilac avoided the others eyes checking to make sure the conversation really was as private as Kuran tried to make it. The two were currently fighting again, Ren with the chopsticks and Ai ready to throttle him.

Sighing in relief He looked back and slapped the others hand off. "Yes but I'm a level-"

"even they heal quickly..." Kaname cut off. 

Taking a sip of cool air, a calming breath, Kuran looked down into agitated lilac eyes with pinched worry. "Does this have to do with what you said about A-"

"End of conversation." Zero cut him off, then turned to continue cooking. 

"Remember what I told you? The kids and Yuki are the only reason we will co-inhabit and talk? Mind your OWN business." Kiryu finally snapped.

The once low ranked vampire could hear the man sigh and walk away, his own breath of relief coming out a little louder then he would have liked. He glanced over at the mortal once more, to make sure he was left alone when met with an intense, red-hued stare. 

(...its as if he can see through me.) Zero growled, looking away once again. (I hate those eyes.)

 

~~

 

Kaname had woke himself up early that day. The kids had resumed the same sleeping positions as before and he left them as quiet and hastened as the day prior.

Calmly, he walked to the phone connected in the living room, picking it up as well as unraveling a number. 

Dialing it in, he waited for the rings to pass, a soft voice answering with a groggy "hello?"

Scrunching his brows he realised a question. "Hanabusa?" He heard the line quiet and then a cough. "yeah, hey Kaname. Did you need something already?"

Shifting his weight to the side he let his voice roll in his throat. "Yeah... Zero had bandages on yesterday... That means even though he's a vampire he isn't healing, right?" 

He could hear the line go silent again. The man on the other line seemed to stumble on some words for a bit. Then, suddenly, weird low booms sounded off with mid arguments.

"Ka-Kain just go back to- no leave the phone! The hell mphh!?" 

Kuran was very confused about what just happened and debated on whether he should wait or not. He thought vaguely that maybe he just heard a murder- until a mono low-tone voice broke through. 

"Kaname Kuran?" he heard the other ask. 

Kaname waited a moment, looking around before confirming the statement. "Yes and you are?"

"Kain Akatsuki, nice to know you are alive." 

Kaname fell silent now, not knowing how to respond... All of these people once knew him but was he even the same? He could hear the voice on the other line start again and resumed listening. 

"Zero is not healing you asked? That’s because he's gone several years without drinking blood and losing it due to the weakening vampiric body. Without Yuki and because of his rejection to the blood tablets, he has no true source to heal him... He might die soon at this rate."

Browns went wide, the brunet about ready to snap for reasons he did not know when he heard muffled shouts again. He could have sworn that the phone was tossed and could hear the two seem to wrestle, Aidou sounding to swear or yell- the other silent. 

A yelp was heard and high pitched gasp, then a deep chuckle emitted from another.

Somehow... Kaname felt kind of awkward and uncomfortable, about to hang up when he heard someone grab the phone again, slightly labored breaths coming from them. 

"Want to help Zero, then why don't you try making him drink your blood? You always seemed to have a strange hold on him, when he returned to the school shortly after you disappeared after him he always listened to you. Try remembering what you did and repeating that... Now I'm going to hang up."

Kaname could hear another high pitched gasp then a beep. 

Slowly, he put the phone down. His expression completely dead. "What did I hear?" Moving away from the abusive device he wondered down the halls deep in thought.

He continued to thinking about their words and Zeros... The once hunter told him to mind his business. He had heard his past self did just that when it came to the beauty? Only investing time when it came about Yuki... He was told to do the same this life but he can't. For some reason his heart was allured towards the man, his only interest to know and tease him. 

(Is this because I now have Yuki's heart?) he questioned the idea not sounding to off... But when he rethought about Kain’s words he paused. He had said Kaname had a hold on him... That when Kiryu disappeared so did he. 

(There's something I'm missing here.)

Head rising he looked around seeing a opened room. Walking in he saw a office like bedroom. Looking around some more he noticed the strange room had a roguish feel compared to the rest of the house, more, authentic than classy. 

When Kuran looked up, he found a portrait, much like the one that his own quarters held, but with two different people within it... A effeminate male with long ashen blond hair seated on a throne like chair, knees crossed and hands laced on his lap. Another man with black brown hair behind him on the left side, one of his hands affectionately gripping the others shoulders.

His thoughts about them were cut short as he heard coughing from another room on the side, running water followed by the sound. 

Cautiously, Kaname slowly walked in seeing the man he was thinking about bent over the sink his shirts top portion drenched and the tips of his hair in the faucet. A red cup was on the side held by a shaken hand, another placed limb gripping at his forehead in pain.

The sight was a sad one and it felt all to familiar... Memories flickered again and his body began to move without his consent. Roughly Kuran gripped the persons shoulders turning them to see surprised reds. 

"You still can't drink them?" his voice spoke in memory... A reenactment of the past coming back. Invisible chains appeared at Zeros hands a cold lonely room with markings everywhere coming to view.

Someone he didn't know controlled his body as he shoved his thumb down onto a pointed canine, "drink." he commanded pushing down. 

Zero spazzed out pushing the hand away and tried to turn his head to escape, but Kuran wouldn't allow it, forcefully gripping the young man's face and turning it back. "Do it... For your kids." 

He could see the other grind his teeth and look away his breathing heavy.

Zero, "Why do you always do this... Leave me alone already."

Eyes narrowing Kuran edged closer. "Maybe because your helpless and tend to abuse yourself... Now if you don't do it I'll make you, just like I did back then for Yuki."

Filching wide red met with his browns. "N-no... Not aga-" Kiryu’s voice was cut short as Kuran cut his two fingers and shoved it into his mouth. Zero could feel his head ring and his mind go crazy. It had been forever since blood had come down his throat and the foreign yet rememberable taste. Whining he used all his strength to pull away tumbling at the doorway his legs on the floor. He could hear the other follow but couldn't move glaring at the other coldly instead. "Why are you doing this!?"

More gently this time he was turned and then picked up. The broad arms placed him on his couch pulling the drenched shirt away. "Because... I don't want you to die... And we didn't come here to watch you." 

Calmly Kaname looked up into the more edgy males eyes. "You need a blood source... And the kids need you, and me. Can we compromise this way?"

Scooting away Zero lifts his knees defensively near the couch edge. "Like I would drink your blood again... I don't want to pay the price you'll force on me when your memories return." Kiryu spat in defiance

Sighing Kuran leaned towards him. "There will be no price, I promise. Just let me help yo-" 

Zero, "No! I won't receive help fro-" 

Kuran "you don't have a choice!" 

Sighing the brunet sat back. "Yuki is gone... You can't drink the pills... I talked to Aidou and Kain." Taking a heavy breath Kaname looked up pleadingly. "I'm not the same, I'm....me? And I want to be here for you, to get to know you and our kids... I don't care about the past if it means we are to stay as if we were enemies." Kiryu could be seen loosening up as the brunet continued to speak, his knees lowering each word. "Would you be willing to just try this?"

When Kaname looked back up, Zero was right across, his eyes more soft and he just, looked so, fragile. 

"I-i can give it a try... If you really mean what your saying." Kiryu whispered, suddenly looking away as he seemed to get pissed and frustrated once more. "But I swear, if you give me shit when your memor-"

"Don't worry about that. Focus on the me now." Kaname excused.

He could see the vampire seem to express guilt, his head still low. "Fine Kuran."

Smiling the brunet loosened his own shirt. "The names Kaname," he teased gaining a warning growl. But no argument came. He could see the male look at his exposed neck then away a slight tint to his cheeks. 

"You going to drink?" Kuran asked gaining a slightly flustered scoff, making him laugh. Gently, he reach behind the others thin neck pulling him close. "It’s our secret," he whispered feeling the man shake beneath him.

It was quick and took him by surprise the slight pierce in his skin. Slowly he leaned back carrying the other along till he laid on the couch and dragged the slighter on top. 

(Our secret...)

The words reminded him of his memories over the first one and time of this 'secret'. The foggy images circling his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! It is done. And yea I did have Zero crave blood early lol and Kaname was a little 'aggressive' an touchy but I don't plan for romance to even start just yet XD


	4. Awkward

Briskly, booted feet shuffled across a tiled hall, the owners face neutral and the aura unhinged. Light spikes of anger sparked as their eyes seemed to search for a certain factor in the quarters he was in... And to his disappointment, what he searched for was missing.

Reaching the doors of the predetermined destination he turned the knob, a tall and well-built brunet with clouded sky-tinted eyes behind the wooden structure.

"Senri Shiki." he greeted, stepping close enough to look at what was in the man's hands. "The papers are for?"

"All the purebloods and nobles here in this location. I got the information on each threw Aidou since he's the best at information gathering." Passing the papers he watched the silveret male across grow a sour expression at the name stated. "He do something?"

Zeros glare settled in. "More or less... Let's just say I've been trying to find him all morning... Him and Kain." Looking up he remet with cobalt. "Thanks for doing this Senri. It will help keep... K-ka." He paused looking down in aggravation. "I can't get used to saying his first name."

Senri can feel a small smirk pull. "You are getting along with him? You also seem healthier, does that have to do with him?" The man before him seemed to become flustered, blushing a small amount.

Zero, "that's why I'm pissed at Aidou... He told the overbearing control freak something he shouldn't have... And now the price is that I have to call Kuran by his first name."

Senri smiled a little wider, his mono expression almost breaking. Almost. "Well, it doesn't matter to me what happened as long as you are both safe."

Kiryu sighed, then smiled back. "Yeah, I guess that is the positive thing about this outcome." Zero almost felt over the incident, that was until a certain blonde came in beside a green-eyed one.

Takuma perked up seeing the two. "Hey Zero, Senr-"

"Aidou you're going to fucken die!"

Everyone was shocked when Zero practically tackled the blue-eyed blonde who looked at him with great fear.

Aidou, "ah yeah... Um, I’m sorry! It was all Kain not me I swear!"

Zero paused, his fist hovering over just a bit. He was debating on whether or not he should punch the blonde now. The blue eyes watching him with worry.

Aidou, "b-but hey! You look a lot better! Your color and strength seem to ha-"

*punch!*

Zero growled, standing up he idly listened to Hanabusa whining as he cried and rolled back and forth on the floor as if Zero really gave it his all in that single punch.

Kiryu’s mind began to flip through his memories, his face turning a bright red. "You have no idea what I had to fucken deal with, do you!? It was humiliating and infuriating!" Clenching his fist and teeth he agonized over the past his mind reliving it all.

 

**~FlashBack~**

 

The warmth gluing down his throat caused his whole body to shudder, he could feel his weight pulled back his body ending up on top of a once purebloods lap. An arm secured his waist as he continued to drink. The sensitivity of his whole being climbing new heights.

It had been ages since he let someone so close and got held in such an intimate way... To top it off the act of drinking blood tended to provide sexual desires for both the drinker and host... Something Zero was regretting at this moment as he felt the others body's heat.

Gasping when the hand gripped his waist, he pulled back covering his mouth from the embarrassment of the noise he just created.

Kaname was panting slightly, his hand still holding his waist before traveling up to his face his thumb sliding into the depth of Zeros mouth. Shuddering Kiryu grabbed the upper portion of the offending arm.

His abrupt pull from the other had caused blood to trail down his jaw and he could now feel the curious brunet trace the dripping liquid. "K-ku-"

The brunet sat up, smirking. "Kaname." he insisted. Zero felt himself begin to panic or so he thought. His heart was beating so fast from the tone of voice the other used... The demand he spoke. Using now both hands he pulled the toying fingers out of his mouth, trying to lick the blood off of the corners of his lips.

Looking down Zero noticed that a well-placed knee was between his legs, holding him a couple centimeters higher than the couch cushion would have originally had.

Using his own knees he pulled himself up to try and move away, sitting on the opposite armrest again.

Gaze staying low, Zero begun pulling at his still slightly wet shirt trying to raise it up but the mortal before him grabbed it, tugging it back down and made him flush. "Why?"

Kuran, "because its wet. Just wear something else."

Pushing silver strands back, Zero gave a small nod, letting the shirt fall back down at the edge of each arm. "Fine."

The ex-hunter was still panting now, trying to catch some normalcy in the current situation when the mortal ahead began to smirk. Zero felt himself freeze his eyes slightly wide.

(I never realized... He shows so much emotion now.) Without thinking he crawled back towards the other tilting his head. The man noticed and his grin grew.

Kuran, "your kind of cute."

Now Zero was pissed glaring daggers and sitting back, crossing his arms and legs. "Fuck you," he could hear chuckling the sound making his face grow hotter.

The couch made a crunching noise as the leather bends from the weight of the once pureblood, the man leaning over next to Zero. "So, do Vampires always make drinking blood so sexual or make those cute gasping sounds when they drink?"

(Oh my fucken god...) Zero thought his eyes wide and body stiff. Not knowing how to respond he tried scooting away just to be reminded that he already was at the edge, growling at the size of the brown leather couch.

"No they don't!" he finally answered full of annoyance.

Zero could practically feel the smirk as he heard the man begin to speak. "Oh? So it’s just you?"

Wanting to slam his head on any hard surface Kiryu turned and glared at the man. "No! Vampires can choose to cause pain or pleasure to the bitten yes. But we always feel a refreshing sensation when we drink blood. It's like an assurance that we keep drinking in order to survive."

Tilting his head Kaname traced the hunter's tattoo, making him jump, lavender eyes growing to their full size. "Stop! I don't like being all touchy!"

Shrugging the amused mortal laid back, looking Zero up and down. Tilting his head the man simply sat fully against the brown leather chair, his hand under his chin as he posed elegantly in thought. "Well, I learned from our kids to be very hands-on with everything... They tend to always hold hands cuddle, you know I’m sure." Kuran confessed in a mild excuse.

Zero nodded his head in remembrance as he let his hand cover his previously harassed tattoo. "Yeah... I guess it is hard to not pick up a habit when those around you keep doing it."

An awkward silent went past the two Zero not knowing what to do. He could hear the other shift again and became on guard.

Kuran, "so, when is the next time you will need blood? Is it a yearly, monthly, weekly? I'm not very intune because, though the kids use each other. I don’t ever have them tell me their ‘time’. I don't like to pay much attention to it, letting them have their privacy."

Glancing, Zero shrugged, the wet fabric rubbing up and beginning to nerve him like everything at the moment. "I don't know honestly, I've never been a regular drinker. I got blood from Yuki sometimes... And once in a blue moon, I could digest the pills without rejecting them."

Looking away Zero wondered out loud. "Even though I've been a vampire for so many years... I've yet to really know how to be one."

Kiryu could hear the other let out a breath his eyes going back to face darkened red-brown. "Well, then whenever you are thirsty tell me... If you don't then expect to wake up with me shoving blood down your throat."

Zero growled. "That could be considered assault."

Kaname shrugged. "And not drinking is considered self-harm and suicidal. We can both argue using this logic game Kiryu, so don't try me."

Though very tempted to do just that the silveret was out of words to use to form an argument... And he didn't want to resort to simple insults and profanity.

Unlike the Pureblood form, this Kuran one got amused by his childish and improper behavior and words. It would be pointless to waste any more breath.

So, instead, Zero stood up, fully taking the wet shirt off and walked towards his drawers. Pulling out black slacks he hung them over his arm before shifting towards the closet to pluck out a shirt and coat. Once finished he dressed in the closet not caring if the door was open.

Kaname was seen walking by, glancing inside when he was grabbing the bottom of the waist-line to his pants to pull them up... Seeing a somewhat, disturbing, smirk?

(Why does it feel like sexual harassment?) Kiryu questioned with a roll of his eyes, ignoring the odd stare and finishing up.

When he exited he noticed the brunet males attention shifted to the second katana he had. The beautiful blade sitting on display. Grabbing a hair band he pulled his hair up into a high ponytail much like the one his adopted father wore. "It belonged to my twin... I don't use it because its all I have left from him besides his blood... And his life."

The man filched, looking back with a saddened expression. "Ah, I see..."

Feeling guilty, Zero walked beside him pulling the blade out to look at it. "Hm... Actually maybe," he looked to Kaname. "Tell Ren to give you bloody rose and give him this. He always preferred this blade but I couldn't bring myself to give it to him. I had given him my gun instead."

Confused, Kaname grabbed the given blade his mind very thrown off. "Why now?"

Zero, blankly staring at the blade parted his lips. "Because bloody rose was originally yours, and you need something of self-defense. me and the kids are not capable of protecting you all the time. I can barely protect myself." Looking up he tried to smile. "I think Ren would be ecstatic to have his uncles only left treasure... Well, that and there is one other thing." Zero walked to a small chest pulling a small faded mask out. "This was also his. They never realized I took it." putting it back away he sighed.

A few silent minutes passed till his phone went off. Picking it up Zero looked at the Id.

"Senri Shiki," he mumbled. "I can't cook breakfast today, I will be gone for who knows how long." Turning he was surprised to see the man above him. Swallowing he tilted his head up just realizing the others new height. "Wow... You really aged quite a bi- ah never mind! Um, you guys will be fine right?"

The man inclined his head, tipping the silveret’s chin, his eyes flickering in a weird way. "We will be fine. Zero."

Shuddering lilac looked down pushing his bangs behind his ear as he felt the hand tilt his head, the man observing him oddly. "O-ok." He choked.

 

**~End of Flashback~**

 

Groaning Zero covered his face.

(What was with all that!? It was so weird and the way I acted and he, it doesn't make any sense!?) A hand gripped his shoulder making lilac gaze over and meet with green, the blonde somewhat laughing. Takuma’s usual bright smile present.

"You ok?" Ichijo asked knowing full well that he was but still asked none-the-less, it was just who he was.

Smiling back Zero nodded his head. "Yea... Let's just end this with a 'my morning was awkward and eventful."

Laughing Takuma inclined his head. "Doesn't sound that different from usual."

Humming his agreement, Zero took a double take of the blonde. (Kaname’s not the only one who grew,) he thought as he actually took in the other's appearance.

The blonde wore plaid designed pants with a white T-shirt and a black jacket, a cream-colored scarf around his neck. His hair was longer now, his wavy strands now in slick layers ending only an inch below his chin. His face was more effeminate do to the elongated and thin face structure. But in the end, he didn't change much, nor did most of the vampires compare to...

His eyes trailed to the very tall brunet. The man's hair now semi pushed back. He also wore plaid but it was the over shirt, his blue jeans covering black combat boots. Senri ended up looking like his father but still kept his mothers thin and very straight hair.

The man notice the stare and tilt his head. "What is it?" he bluntly asked Zero straightening his posture.

Zero, "Nothing, it's just I never really thought about the fact that we all aged... It kind of hit me when I realize Kaname was not just inches taller but probably a good foot and a bit wider than me now."

Aidou smirked, hugging the exhunters shoulders and dragging him back to whisper in his ear. "What, did you have to jump in his lap to drink his blood because your short?"

Flushing Zero threw the annoying man off. "I'm the same height as you and Takuma is only a few inches taller!" looking at Senri he stopped. "I remember when he was the shortest."

Takuma laughed, getting closer to the new target of the conversation. "Yeah, you use to look so cute Senri." Tilting his head he innocent greens gazed up. "So was Rima and now you two grew up so beautiful and handsome."

Zero face palmed at the innocent compliment knowing that the alone blonde still had yet to realize.

"Poor Senri." Aidou mumbled Zero agreeing.

"Yeah... How come Takuma still doesn't know?" Kiryu questioned, annoyed And fully confused.

Aidou shrugged. "Cause even though he is smart... He's stupid."

***pfft***

The brighter colored male let out a choked laugh, covering his mouth so to not get the other twos attention. "Yeah he kind of is." Zero finished the topic off.

Straightening his posture, Kiryu looked over the papers he held in his hand still, rereading the names and destinations.

(Hopefully, with this knowledge I can keep them all safe.) Beginning to think about how they were doing... What they could be doing. Zero began to feel a sort of want to return home, a feeling that never came.

"Is there anything else?" He asked out of the blue shocking everyone into stopping whatever they were talking about.

Takuma turned towards him. "No... It’s all good Zero, we can take care of it from here. Go back to your family."

The words struck him in the oddest of ways, his spheres going into full circles before lowing, a small warm smile on his face. "Yeah, ok… Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Another chapter! I hope ya like it. And although I did say no romance yet in the last chapter I change my mind. I think unlike the other two fics I will get the relationship building more quickly and actually have more "they are lovers" scene meaning more smut and fluff probably. Hope that good with you!


	5. Always hunted

A calming silence controlled the air, small breaths an soft snores sounding off from the two forms in his large bed. A man with dark hair and eyes shifted, watching both young teens with a family man's smile. A book was firmly held on top of his lap, laid forgotten hours ago as he watched his kids.  
  
A boom suddenly went off, making him jolt and search around in confusion. Nothing more followed and he almost relaxed back onto the couch he sat away from his own bed, thinking he might have imagined it when it rang again.

This time, he got up, walking towards the window to look down. Below was a man clicking the doorbell... Then, he walked in.  
  
The brunet male scrunched his brows and walked over to grab the gun he was given. It had been a few days since the day he was given it. Zero had been staying beside them and letting Kaname get to know him. The two were getting along nicely and he even got to meet more vampire ex-friends. Everything was good, Kiryu still taught Kuran how to shoot and had problems addressing him by his first name, but that was all.  
  
When Kaname had finally finished going down the stairs he was met with the invader. A black haired green eyed gentleman stood just centimeters below his height.

He saw the others view grow wide. "Oh? So Zero has a human pet now. Thought the ex-hunter refused to do vampire like things." The man shifted walking to the brunet intimidatingly. "By the way. Do you perhaps know where he is? He's been off duty so I thought to find him. Stole the house address and everything."  
  
Feeling on edge Kaname equipped his poker-face, hand clutching the gun in hand. Knowing Zero, the silveret would have shoved it in the man's mouth, but Kuran carried more class than that.

Kaname, "I think you should leave. Breaking an entire is quite low." Tilting his head, a condescending aura spilled out. "Have vampires lost so much class nowadays they think by having power they can act like trash?"  
  
Kuran could see rage flash through those now red eyes, the vampire seeming ready to attack but froze. "Kaname Kuran?" he asked in disbelief.

Not comfortable with the way the man addressed him he kept his face blank and didn't answer.  
  
The vampire then smiled and before Kaname knew it he was slammed on the floor with a hand around his neck. "That explains so much... This is why Kiryu's been hiding and seemed to have gained his powers again."

Kaname gripped at his hand his teeth grinding as he tried to push the man off. He felt his head tilt and the collar of his shirt pulled down. "If I drink your blood till its dry, then I should grow in po-"

A foot suddenly met with the attacker's face.

Kaname froze as he looked up to see a soaking wet Zero with a towel loosely on his hip about ready to fall off as only a hand clutched it still.  
  
"I can't take a fucken shower in peace!?" Kiryu asked, completely annoyed.

The vampire before both Kiryu and Kaname got up to massage his face, his red eyes seeming to roam the man before them. "Ah, the pretty pure blood toy is out to play?" His smile grew and he walked towards the silveret, yanking a few strands. "How will the order feel about you hiding the pureblood leader?"

Kiryu slapped him off, his glare growing. Lilac orbs begin to glow as cherry blossoms begun to circle around them.  
  
The vampire threat looked around, still amused. "Ah... This power suits you much more than the roses... To think you somehow inherited her powers too, it's wonderful."

Grabbed a petal, the piece cutting into his finger, the intruder didn't let go. Instead, catching more and dropping them in the bed of silver hair each piece cascading down in the strands contrasting beautifully. "Gorgeous." The vampire spoke getting a hardened glare.  
  
Zero, "unless you want to die, leave noble Adiel."

The man, seeming to listen, nodded his head and took a step back. "Fine with me. But you have to meet me tonight to have a 'date' or I'll release the knowledge about Kaname living under your house."  
  
Zero picked up the floored gun, trailing its markings. "Or I can just kill you where you stand."  
  
Smiling the man laughed. "No... You are no longer a level D, nor are you only under the hunter Association laws. Just like every noble like myself, you must abide by the rules."  
  
Zero clenched the gun. "I'm not a noble."

The black haired male sighed "you very much are. Even if Yuki never claimed you as a mate like handsome over there, you still had a kid with her and belong to an almost dead bloodline... The minute you stepped up and begun to actively shape our world along with the others, you made your choice."  
  
Scoffing Zero let the gun fall to his side. "Fine, tonight we can talk but where? I'm not going to a bar nor a place infested with others like your-"

"ourselves... And we will meet at the theater and have a nice dinner and talk. See you tonight." Adiel finished.  
  
Kaname could hear Zero growl as the man walked away. When lilac met his own a hand was offered the brunet taking it and rising up, feeling the cold touch of metal meeting his hand. "Popular?" he asked with a bit of anger laced into the statement.  
  
Zero, confused, shook his head. "No don't misinterpret him. They all want the same thing, to kill... Or enslave me as a trophy. I'm the first and last vampire turned hunter and my looks are rare. I'm viewed as a unique trophy."  
  
Feeling worried Kaname grabbed Zeros chin forcing the man to face him. "Will you be ok?"

Scoffing Zero slapped the hand off. "Better than you. I'm going just to make a deal to keep you and the kids' safe nothing more."  
  
Kuran wanted to talk more but Zero shut him out walking away as quickly as possible.

(They better keep their hands off him) he possessively thought unknowingly, his fist clenching and his teeth holding back his snarl. "Filthy lower class should learn to know that it isn't their place to touch others things," Kaname said, his older nature sparking with the new.

Eyes widen and he held a hand over his mouth.

(Wait, what was I... What am I talking about?) shaking his head he dismissed his thoughts, blaming it on Yuki's heart. (It’s probably lingering feelings) he told himself as he clenched his chest. (Just Yuki's heart.)

  
  
**  
  
~Night of the theater~**   
  
  


  
  
  
Zero felt panic and rage as he walked into the theater. He had forgotten that the opera held mostly nobles and vampires. The reason mainly being the fact that he did not care to join any 'formal' events. It was not his kind of scene and never would be.

Walking in, immediately, multiple heads turned whisperers and murmurs going off. Hateful and amused. Settling for a stern glare he kept his guard up, his hand hovering over his katana and gun. Seeing his target he slightly calmed sitting across his hand still steady above his gun.  
  
"Hello, Kiryu." The vampire greeted.

Zero cringed putting only one hand on the table to attempt to seem calm. "Adiel... I don't wish to waste my time, so get to the deal and let me leave," he growled, attempting to relax in a more socially suitable position.  
  
He could see the man smirk as a waitress came and dropped off alcoholic beverages, picking his own up to take a sip before casually removing the olive into his mouth. "Just a date. Relax. Take a drink. My treat."

lilac eyes trailed down at the handed beverage. (Drinking a possibly spiked drink is a bad idea.) "I prefer water," he spoke scooting the martini away. "But thanks for the offer."  
  
He could see the man become slightly irritated making the belief that the drink was previously drugged more certain; including when he counted the fact that all eyes seemed to be on him.

(Is this an assassin attempt?) he questioned keeping a poker face towards all around him.  
  
The black haired male before him waved his hand summoning the water once more. "I would like a shrimp cocktail and Italian herb pasta. What about you Kiryu?" He asked extending his hand.

The smaller male pulled back placing his palms on his lap as he straightened his posture. "No thanks... I ate with my kids."  
  
The irritation grew on the man, his body lifting from the chair as he strides to the side of the table, his hip seated on the said surface next to Zero. "You need to be a little more reasonable Kiryu... I'm being pretty tame considering the fact that I hold a very precious secret."

lilac glared into deep green as the man picked up the martini originally offered to him and begun to drink it.  
  
His eyes widen.

(It's not dru-) his thoughts cut short when he felt the man latch his lips with his own, the very questionable liquid pouring down his throat.  
  
Snapping Zero picked the man up and slammed him on the table trying to cough out the ingested substance. "You vile beast!" he spat his katana over the man's heart. He could hear the others rise and begin to circle him.  
  
Disappointed and feeling done he shoved his blade into the male's left arm earning a scream his eyes beginning to glow as he turned to face the other.

Like before a tornado of purple petals surrounded the man as he leaned his head back. "Do you think you're capable of taking me on? A vampire hunter as old as half of your ancestors." His voice started to become more of a hiss as he continued to speak the heat rushing to his head. "Out of all the assassins you sent in the past, what makes any of you think any of you are worthy enough to take me on!"  
  
The vampires visible filched at his words and overwhelming power. Beginning to cower away and sit back down. Knowing full well that they were subjugated Kiryu returned his attention to the groaning and very livid vampire.

His hand clasped the blade, shoving it through the table before rapidly pulling it out hearing an exaggerated scream. "This is strike two!" He announced, making sure to let everyone hear. "You do one more thing against me or my companions. Try to use ANYTHING against me; I will count it as the final strike!"   
  
Turning he put away his katana within its sheath and begun to walk. "Adiel heed my warnings because I promise you, if anyone comes to my house. If anyone lays a hand on him... I will drag you to the lowest depths and make you survive years on just a thin thread every day making you wish you could die."

Giving a final glare, Zero settled down and left. (I'm going home.)  
  
Zero truly thought this was the end. That the fear he had seemed to put in all of them was enough... But little did he see a wide smirk gracing the one man he had just warned.

"Just a little more time," he mumbled, an evil glint in his heartless jade eyes. "Just wait..."  
  
  
  


  
~~  
  
  


  
  
  
Labored breaths left an overheating body, slender legs going numb as a horrid sensation traversed the males entire body. Letting out an exhausted huff the man's legs gave way, his palms meeting the floor as his long braid slides to the side.

"What the hell did they drug me with!?" Zero questioned as the burning continued.  
  
Footsteps were heard and he looked up to see that Adiel was standing behind him, both arms crossed and the bloody wound still open.

"So it’s true... Even if a human is turned into a vampire, mortal drugs are still effective to them. That's some good intel." Adiel spoke, walking right behind the ex-hunter and roughly grabbed silver hair, a pained grunt and growl sounding off.

"Good to know you actually have a weakness Zero Kiryu... Now, time to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama! Lol I lacked it honestly in most fics so why not have a little suspense in the newest one? Hope it was good! And what do you thinks going to happen!?


	6. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get addicted to my Vamp Knight fics... I really enjoy writing these and each time I start one I temporarily abandon the rest... I'm a bad person lol.

Grunting in slight discomfort as his neck was revealed, a callous hand roughly gripping the roots of silver-hair. His body felt heavy on the floor as the offending beast ripped his shirt, seated right behind him and getting closer to the tattooed flesh.    
  
"I've always wondered what flavor our princesses favorite slave was." Adiel purred his tongue lapping over the spot.   
  
Zeros eyebrow twitched as he glared at the man. "This will be strike three Adiel... Back off." He threatened despite his disadvantage.   
  
The man yanked his head harshly, a sharp yelp escaping the silver-haired hunter seconds before sharp fangs stabbed into his collarbone. Lilac went wide and he gasped, feeling the man suck away his blood. The being gulping greedily, then releasing to bite another spot just as harshly, gaining a muffled scream as Zero bit into his own lips to silence himself. The vampire behind him then repeated the process, over and over, shifting to where he knew should be the most painful.   
  
Zero felt the corners of his eyes water from the pain and jolted to try and hit the being just to feel Adiel slam him on the floor and slowly picked him back up.    
  
"Don't like it huh?" He questioned Kiryu, slowly bending horizontal, his new location nearby the weakest location of the human body. The middle section of Kiryu's throat.   
  
Zero froze, his hands stopping to clench the floor.    
  
"How will this feel then?" The man asked seconds before brutally bitting into the soft skin. Zero choked, his scream finally escaping from the horrible pain. His vision became slightly blurred and a hand was felt gripping his pants, undoing the belt as another sank its nails in his chest and slicing down to embed in his hips.   
  
Anger flooded his very core, his body trembling with rage. (His touch is disgusting!) The greed of this monster pushed him on edge in more ways than one and there was no way he was going to allow this insolence on for a moment.   
  
Slowly, Zero grabbed his gun with shaky hands and kept it low to hide from the drinking vampire. Angling it at the man's chest he pulled the trigger and heard a scream from the offender as he fell back.    
  
Zero toppled on the floor trying his best to pick himself up aiming once more but at the man's head. "Third strike!" He repeated pulling the trigger once more, the vampires head shattering into millions of pieces.   
  
Zero was now covered in blood, his own and the offenders. The sickening smell and feeling almost made him hurl. He wanted to go home but not when covered in blood.    
  
Stumbling up, he heard a river and turned to stare at it.    
  
"....."

 

~~

 

Kaname was sitting on the living room couch, fiddling his thumbs impatiently. The kids were here too and noticed his aggravation but didn't know nor question the reason. They looked to each other than him with concern.   
  
Kaname had not told them what happened and was trying desperately to keep his cool when Ai and Ren jumped up, their eyes horrified.    
  
Ai started to run when her younger brother grabbed her. "Wait!"    
  
She tore away.    
  
"No dads bleeding! He's bleeding a lot!" She cried trying to run again when Kaname grabbed her this time.    
  
Kaname, "calmly Ai... Lets calmly go to him."    
  
She nodded her head and begun to lead the way, Ren locking their fingers together as he stood beside her.   
  
It didn't take long to find the ex-hunter, the man stumbling from tree to tree his clothes drenched in blood and water as he held his waist. His outfit was ripped apart and they could see dark bruises all over his throat and shoulders.   
  
When he looked up, lavenders went wide then glazed over as his knees gave way, falling on the floor limply. Ai and Ren screamed running to him.    
  
"D-dad!" The two yelled reaching his side and flipping him so he was on his back.   
  
His face was slightly red and he was panting madly. His eyes looked at the two guiltily. "I'm sorry," he spoke his eyes slightly watery. "I-I-" his voice kept dying off. "I never wanted... Wanted you g-guys to see me, like this."   
  
Kaname crouched down picking him up and pressing him close. His body was cold and his breathing was erratic. "Why are you wet?" he asked his voice cold.   
  
Zero, seeming to be somewhat out of it, bit his already bleeding lip. "I...I tried to wash out the smell of blood."   
  
Kaname growled. "You could get sick." He looked at the worried kids and sighed. "Ren, Ai... I will take care of him and patch him up. Call Senri over the phone to come here."    
  
The kids nodded their heads and ran disappearing.    
  
Kaname sighed, looking back at the shaking figure. "Come on," he spoke.   
  
He took Zero to his room and grabbed multiple towels, placing one on the bed before sitting the frail man down, another on his shoulders and a third on his lap as he helped remove most of the trembling male's clothes.    
  
Zero was shaking the entire time, but as Kaname watched him, the reasons became less clear. Fear wasn't in his eyes and his face was still flushed red? Eyes trailing down he saw the vampire male clasp his thighs tight to hide something. "Zero," he spoke with a stern voice.   
  
Kiryu blushed, bashfully looking up into Kaname's face.  "Adiel used a drug to render me weak... He's dead in the forest now."   
  
Sighing Kaname let his hand trace the bruises all over the once beautifully pale neck. "You are not healing and judging from these wounds I'd guess he almost drank all of your blood." Sighing Kuran took his own shirt off climbing over the smaller male.   
  
Zeros eyes grew in size and he fell back on the bed, shifting uncomfortably. "No, not now. Not with the drug in my system."    
  
Browns looked down at the towel, then into lavender eyes. Moving his hand, Kuran slid it down and groped the spot.    
  
Zero gasped, his back arching. Covering his mouth he turned his head away, his breath quickening. His lashes batted lowly as he looked down at the hand still softly rubbing him, making his squirm. "S-stop." he breathed out looking up as his face became an even brighter pink.   
  
Kaname lowered his hand gripping the place more thoroughly gaining a bashful moan. "Then listen to me and drink my blood... Or," he began to slip his hand under the towel, watching lavender turn to full spheres, the man's mouth opening in utter shock.   
  
A weak hand shakily grasped Kuran's wrist. "O-ok." Picking himself up, Kiryu let his head rest on the brunet's shoulder, his hot breath slapping against the man's warm flesh.   
  
Slowly, Kuran felt the fangs dig in and the smaller male let out a sexual whimper. Feeling affected himself, he grasped both thighs pulling the slighter man against him. He could hear another gasp and then felt thin legs wrap against his lower back, making him release a groaned.   
  
Browns looked down seeing the bruises heal and the wounds close. When the owner noticed everything was gone and healed he pulled the vampire off, pinning him onto the bed.   
  
Zeros whole body felt hot and the sensations of both the drug and the blood made him delirious. The touch of the man before him didn't feel gross like the other and the heat he felt against him was driving him mad.    
  
Kiryu never unlatched his legs from around Kaname, feeling the man grind against him unintentionally. He knew he was going crazy, he knew the events and the drug was making him go mad... But the desperate call for the others touch was too strong.    
  
Kaname lowered towards his ear. "You're healed," he whispered, his voice far deeper than before.    
  
Kiryu nodded his head "yeah..."   
  
Kuran felt very conflicted at the moment. He was pressed against Zero, the man's legs wound around him. His face was so close and the heat he felt was going to his head. He wondered if he should just kiss the man, he wasn't fighting him off and judging from the legs locking him, he guessed it was more like encouragement.  Hands coming up he traced the soft lips gaining a shuttered breath and slowly, he edged down, gently pressing their mouths together.   
  
He could feel Zero hug him closer an then pressed for more. Returning the favor, his tongue slid past the open boundary, the other moaning again. Slowly Kuran picked the silveret up. Sliding back to the head of the bed, Zero being seated on his lap, legs sprawled out on ether side. Kaname's hands rose up to grip thin and silky hair, the same large palms sliding down to caress A slender waist.   
  
Their pants grew heavy and the kiss began to become sloppy as they kept going. Hands feeling the urge for more he grabbed bare thighs throwing the towel aside as he slid to group the youngers ass. Zero let out a shuttering whine as he felt his bare body press down on a hardened lap. He let the man grind against him and encouraged it as he wrapped his arms around the others broad shoulders and neck.   
  
Parting a moment Kuran's eyes trailed the naked figure and he licked his lips. "Zero," he started his hands sliding further down. He didn't know what to say, or ask... But he felt he couldn't just do more when he knew the drug influenced the man.    
  
Looking back up into bright lilac Kuran felt hesitant. "Do you really want to allow me..? The drug is probably."   
  
Kiryu frowned. "Even if I am I can still tell if I hate something when drugged Kaname," pushing off Zero grabbed the towel back and covered himself, his knees pressed together as he looked away, his face still flushed.    
  
Zero, "Adiel kissed me. I hated it. And tried to do more besides just biting." Shifting uncomfortably he glanced over. "With you, It felt..." He paused letting his fingers trace over his lips.    
  
Zero's eyes softened a bit, a more somber expression taking over. "Never mind... You're right, I'm drugged and you are with amnesia. The last thing that's to happen between us is irresponsible actions."    
  
Zero then shuffled over the edge of the bed, his body still shaking and his face still flushed. Kaname felt a guilt brew. "Does it hurt?"    
  
Zero looked at him questionably. "Drugs are not fun," he bluntly stated before turning back away. "It's not the first time, but this amount of dosage is uncomfortable. I think it's beginning to flush out my system now. Your blood is helping cleanse its flow through my systems."   
  
Kaname got up. Sitting beside the man, his fingers grazed his arm. His skin was no longer cold in the least, it was hot... A little too hot.    
  
Lilac eyes trailed down and the owner shied away. "You told the kids to call senri right? I should get dressed." He was ready to get up when Kaname grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. Zero looked at him confused.   
  
"Stay here." The mortalized pure blood requested, getting up and walking to the draws. Digging into a few he found loose Pj's and walked over passing it down. "Stay here until you calm down. I will talk to the kids and Senri. After that, I'm coming back to check on you, ok?"   
  
Looking down Kiryu nodded his head holding the clothes closely. "Thanks," he mumbled never regaining eye contact.   
  
"Your welcome," Kuran spoke back before turning to walk away.   
  
Lavender eyes trailed after the brunet till the door shut, sighing heavily.    
  
"What am I doing... Am I falling in love with him?" He clutched and closed his legs, knees rising up. "I can't allow that,  this. The moment he remembers the past, I'll just be thrown away and hated because I couldn't protect her. In the end, it will always be about her. She's first no matter what."    
  
Laying back Kiryu took a deep breath before shakily releasing it his arm covering his eyes. "Even though she's dead."   
  


  
  
  
~~

 

 

When Kaname came out Senri was already there, walking towards him. He froze the brunet looking into his eyes the two kids behind him still holding hands.   
  
Kaname acknowledged him with a head bow. "Zero is getting changed now," he informed the other.    
  
Senri nods his head and looked to the man's neck in concern. "You ar-"   
  
"I made him drink my blood because his wounds wouldn't heal." Kuran quickly explained.   
  
Senri nodded again. "Ok so do you know who was capable enough to do this to him? Zero is no joke and although he's been hurt, never had he got to the point of collapsing and going limp like the kids keep repeating."   
  
Humming Kaname gripped his chin. "A noble named Adiel came in and tried to drink my blood then threatened to tell others I exist unless he went on a..." Kaname seemed to grow frustrated his face angered. "Date."    
  
Shifting his weight Kuran crossed his arms. "I just learned from Zero though that the man had drugged him and when he tried to do more  Kiryu responded by killing him somewhere in the forest."   
  
Senri's eyes widen slightly. "They're dead now... And what of the drug?"    
  
Kaname froze, seeming to shift a little in discomfort. "Still in his system."    
  
Senri sighed, grabbing Kaname's shoulder to make the man look up. "See if he is dressed so I can talk to him. The fact that he killed a vampire lord is going to cause an uproar and if we release his reasons it will put you as well as himself in danger... Zero can't handle drugs because of his once human nature and if too many find out it won't be good."    
  
Kaname nodded his head in understanding, ready to return to the man when he noticed, Zero was already there, his arms clutched around himself in the pj's he was passed.   
  
"Um... Sorry?" He said to Kuran, knowing the brunet wasn't happy the moment their faces met.   
  
The mortal walked to him grabbing his chin to make amethyst jews look up. "Are you really? I said"    
  
"To stay in my room." Kiryu parroted, uncaring as he pulled away seeming to act more distant than before. "Moving on."    
  
Zero looked to Senri. "We should talk alone. They don't need to be a part of this." He looked back at Kaname. "Thanks for the help Kuran, but this is the last time I will have it."    
  
Kaname looked hurt at this, but Kiryu wouldn't look his way. He simply asked Shiki to follow and left.    
  
(What happened..?) The mortal questioned, feeling concern build. (I will find out soon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an update guys! Hope it was good ya got a little action lol


	7. Confessions?

In a rounded room full of throne-like chairs stood both Zero Kiryu and Senri Shiki at its center. On the lowest floor for all seated to see. They were in the center of what others would call the Vampiric Elders Council. Senri had called upon the meeting concerning the death of a noble and his attempt at Kiryu's life.   
  
One of the female elders stood up, watching the two in distaste. "And we are supposed to believe that he actually had a good reason?" She insinuated, showing her obvious dislike for the hunter more so than the noble blood that stood beside him.   
  
Zero growled to himself, using strength to keep himself from snapping back. His body was still weak from all the blood loss and a fight or a hasted movement could show that.    
  
"Mis Heartfire," He addressed the woman formally. "When have I ever killed a vampire without reason? Even in my younger days, when I escaped the system as only a hunter I stuck to level E's who broke the rules and further years only to those who attacked me... Are you saying that this one time is different?"   
  
The women grew silent and sat down her glare hardening.    
  
Another elder got up raising his hand. "Kiryu if I may. I saw you at the theater and witnessed the man sexually assault you... You warned him about crossing the line a third time, but sexual assault is not enough reasoning to kill someone." His caramel eyes trailed to Senri. "Am I wrong?"    
  
Senri inclined in agreement. "No, your not... But that's not why Lord Kiryu had killed him." looking to Zero he pointed towards him, the ex-hunter understanding his meaning.   
  
Zero loosened his collar and walked to the elder man. "He attempted at my life shortly after. Though they are mostly healed you can still feel the once-punctured flesh." He tilted his head revealing the tattoo so the elder could touch the mark and see if what he said was truth.    
  
The elder, "Yes... Indeed." The man seemed to become concerned. "How did he get you to be vulnerable enough to do this? Is Yuki's absents finally taking its toll? "    
  
Zero softly smiled at the man, shaking his head.   
  
If it was anyone else he would have been upset and on edge but he knew this elder. This man had accepted Zero and had been the one to qualify him as an actual Vampire making the others back off. Its the reason Zero let this man touch a most vulnerable place like his throat with no worry.   
  
Out of all the elders, he trusted him.    
  
Zero, "I was out of it and heading home thinking my words meant enough when he attacked me. I warned him to back off and tried to resort to subduing... But I snapped."   
  
The man ahead of Zero nods his head and sat back. "Then this meeting is adjourned. Adiel should have watched his step, now he's dead."    
  
An uproar was heard and both Zero and the Elder smiled.    
  
"But Lord Draco!"    
  
Draco, "Silents! I'm the oldest here and unlike you pathetic brats understand that we all once had mortal ancestors. Your racism clouds your judgment and I will not have this new blood face the consequences because you are too ignorant to see that he is a victim!" He roared.   
  
Everyone became silent after that and Zero couldn't help laughing just a bit. "Thanks" he mumbled just enough for only the gray and black haired Vampires to hear.   
  
The man faced him, bowing slightly. "No problem Kiryu," he returned.   
  
Ready to leave both Shiki and Zero turned when he remembered something and turned back to the older Vampire whispering something in his ear.    
  
"The kids are back." he leaned back a little to see his face. "You can visit if you like?"   
  
The elder smiled. "I would love to see them," and with that, they were finished. Everyone disbursed, Kiryu and Shiki left alone in the main room near the entrance.   
  
"Zero! Senri!" Called out a familiar voice. The two turned to see a worried Ichijo running to them. "What happened are you two ok!?"   
  
Silently laughing at his lateness Zero inclined his head. "Everything's taken care of. Just some unnecessary drama, lord Draco helped us out and it was ended quickly."   
  
The blonde took a deep breath and sighed with relief. "Thank god."   
  
Senri was watching the two a moment, silently before facing Zero with a question. "Were you and Kaname getting intimate the other day?" He bluntly asked, Takuma choking on air, Zero becoming beet red.   
  
Looking down lavender hues become bashful as a hand comes up to twist and play with his own silver locks in distraction. "Not exactly, It- he... I let him kiss me and things started to go there, but we stopped."    
  
Zero crossed his arms looking down at the floor in an attempt to distance himself. "I can't afford to grow feelings for him. Once his memories come back we will return to being enemies."   
  
Shiki shook his head, brown locks swaying with the force. "I don't think so. From my experience, he's exactly the same. Just shows more emotion and speaks his mind more often. Right, Takuma?"   
  
The blonde mildly agreed, surprise still somewhat on his face. "Yeah... Nothing is really different, to be honest."    
  
Zero opened his mouth to argue, his brows low when the other cut him off.    
  
Senri, "also. Kaname seemed to get jealous when mentioning the vampire took you on a date. He got royally pissed getting worse when he spoke about the man trying for more. I only saw a smile break when he said you killed Adiel."   
  
Confused, Zero looked at him a little hopeful but still on guard. "Are you saying its possible for us to forget the past and move on... That when he remembers he won't throw me to the side and hate me again? I can't take another one-sided relationship doomed to fail and get abandoned." He looked down again, clutching himself close, his voice cracking. "I can't handle it a second time... Even if they both had done it unintentionally. "   
  
Both Takuma and Senri felt a slight ping in their chest, looking to one another then the locking up Ex-hunter.    
  
Sighing Shiki moved closer. "Then why don't I join you on this gamble? If we both face rejection maybe it will be easier to take a chance."    
  
Zero filched looking up confused, Takuma tilting his head when Senri faced him and walked closer.    
  
Fingers traced the blondes lower jaw tilting him up, his lime green now staring into stormy-grey. When lips locked onto his, his eyes grew wide and he froze.   
  
Senri taking it as an ok, pulled the blonde's waist and flushed their bodies together, craning the shorter mans head up as he attempted to devour him. Zeros jaw dropped watching the make-out scene and Seeing the blonde's eyes become half-lidded in response... But the half-dazed state didn't last long and Takuma tore his face away blushing madly, both of his hands covering his mouth as he gazed at the man still holding him.   
  
A slight curve made it to thin lips as Senri edged to a pale ear nipping the lobe. "Since I'm confessing I might as well say, I've wanted to split your legs and fuck you since the academy... So watch yourself, cause I'm done holding back."   
  
  
Takuma turned even redder a whimper escaping his mouth gaining a broad smirk from the mono expressive man holding him.   
  
Done and positive he got his message across, Senri released the blonde and begun walking back to Zero. "I'm ahead now. So why don't you confess and even the field?"    
  
Zeros head turned to the side seeing the blonde still frozen his hands still protecting his mouth. He couldn't believe after so many years Senri would just straight up kiss the bubble-headed blonde. "You think he's going to be ok?"   
  
Senri shrugged. "He's fine till I get him in bed."   
  
Kiryu choked, thrown completely off as his face slightly flushed as well. "You're too blunt, just like Rima... It's kind of scary to see she rubbed off this much, and I never noticed till now."   
  
Senri shrugged. "I just don't care at the moment... I probably will later."   
  
laughing a little, the Kiryu agreed. "Yeah... But considering the guy over there's reaction," he paused, smiling at Takuma. "I think you guys will be fine."   
  
Senri, "yeah. The same applies to you. So don't run away before trying."    
  
Zero softly bowed his head. "You're a good friend... See you."   
  
The two then turned away from one another, Senri to the still frozen blonde and the ex-hunter towards the exit.    
  
Shiki re-crowded the smaller males space. "Don't forget and give me an answer soon... I'm done being patient."   
  
Flinching the blonde looked up with utmost confusion. "B-but you only told me now! I can't ju-mph?"    
  
Senri locked their lips again, shutting the male up till he felt the blonde's knees buckle. "Well then think about how you feel about that kiss. If you liked it, then I go for more. If you don't, that's it."   
  
Waiting a moment for a response, Senri swiftly picked the blonde up and put him down on a bench, then waved goodbye. "Have to go back to work now. See you later."   
  
Takuma stood stunned, his face utterly red. (I'm not sure what to do...)   
  
  
  


~~   
  


  
  
A white roof and large bed decorated a broad room, pictures an old wooden furniture all around. A body was held under white sheets seemingly comfortable until lime greens bolt open, the owner's body rising out of bed in sheer panic. Sweat covered their body and a huge blush was present.    
  
Covering his face the man curled up, his blonde hair falling in his face. "Not again..."   
  
His mind re-lived an on occurring dream where deft hands held his knees, pushing them open as a well-sculpted brunet male slipped between his inner thigh and took him. He could remember screaming his name as his head rolled back and the pleasure he would imagine. The dream was not the first, in the past when the object of his lust was still engaged to Rima, he dreamed of taking the brunet, but now it changed.   
  
Takuma never cared much about what place he took when it came to love but the idea of bottoming and letting out humiliating cries made him beg to differ. In his dreams his pride was absent, the desperate want for the other making him flush in reality.   
  
The blonde was still a virgin. Unlike the rest of the group, he had never been with a woman or man, but he was very curious. The lack of sexual pursuits was not because he was unattractive or unpopular. It was simply because he only felt an emotional lust for one, and he gave up a long time ago on them... But now the person returned his affection back, seeming to want him as well.   
  
His body wanted to go straight to him while he was still in the office and let the brunet have him exactly how Senri explained he would after kissing him but his mind was telling him to hold onto his pride and that it was too embarrassing to simply throw himself out there.    
  
"Sometimes I wish I could act like Aidou," he grumbled unsure of what to do.    
  
Looking around the room he thought to himself. "Maybe I should talk to Zero... When I think back, he seemed to have known all along about Senri's affection. Maybe he can help.   
  
It didn't take long for Takuma to get dressed and reach the house located in the middle of nowhere. A vast forest all around. He was going to knock when he remember Zero telling them that they can just walk in. If its a knock he won't answer knowing its someone he doesn't care about.    
  
(So reckless,) the blonde told himself opening the door with no problem and walking into the living room.   
  
He sighed seeing a very well grown family, Aidou added to the list. Kaname was on a single chair reading a book, as Zero sat on a three seater, next to him being his daughter, who was making a side French braid on silver hair angled towards her and on Zero's right side. It perfectly revealed his tattoo as the man wore an off-shoulder shirt that clung to him like a second layer of skin.    
  
Kaname was in casual black dress pants and a white button up, Ai in a white dress much like her mothers. He could see Ren was seated on the floor against the couch, his head against Ai's legs napping, still in bright blue Pajamas. Aidou was on the floor as well, seated nearby looking up to Zero with a smile as he spoke seated crisscrossed in His usual host like-outfit.   
  
The two adults stopped talking, looking up to see Takuma, Aidou smile becoming Brighter.    
  
Aidou, "oh hey! Zero just told me what Senri did, congrats!"    
  
Takuma felt like facepalming himself. (Great... So much for a one on one.)


	8. Slip of Lip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure the title says enough lol

Zero watched Takuma sigh as he stood at the end of the couch. 

Ichijo looked at Ai, smiling. "So you like your dad's long hair?" He asked her, the girl smiling brightly back as Zero became slightly tensing. 

Takuma leaned on the edge. "You know your the reason he grew it out right?"

The girl began to giggle and looked at the now blushing ex-hunter. "Really!?" 

Kiryu tsked glaring at the smiling blonde. "Yeah..."

Deep chuckling is heard from the other side of the room, everyone gazing at the once inmortal whose head laid in his palm as he set down his book. 

"That's very cute," Kuran spoke eyes locking onto lavender.

Zero scoffed trying to rid of his persistent blush. Looking back at the blonde he scowled in annoyance. "Why are you here Takuma?" He questioned, wanting to move the subject elsewhere.

The blonde, understanding the flustered man's reason bowed slightly. "Well I've come for two reasons. One Aidou spat out earlier, the other is the formal event of our get together. You do remember right?"

Lilac orbs closed, the man gripping his head as if a headache had just begun to form. 

"Shit..." Ren could be heard laughing at his father's outburst but his eyes stood closed. "I forgot and I really wish you didn't remind me." Zero complained.

Ichijo tilted his head. "I understand you hate them but you know you have to go," he looked at Aidou. "And so do you." 

The blue-eyed male smirked, leaning back with his arms behind his head. "Yeah, I know that. I handle the guest list."

Takuma looked back to Kiryu. "Moving on... Now that I said what's important can you help me straighten out some facts." 

Zero gave a brief nod. "Go on?" 

Taking the go sign, Takuma slightly blushed. "Um, how long has Senri vi-viewed me that way?" He managed to ask him, seeing the man smile and then Aidou threw himself on his shoulders. 

"Didn't he tell you? Since the academy!" Hanabusa teased, knowing that the sentence held so much more content then that, and the minute Takuma remembered every word he began to blush more.

The more outgoing blonde then threw himself back laughing, Zero staying silent with his slight smirk as he watched them. 

Takuma coughed straightening his posture. "Not what I meant." Sighing he soon realized he wasn't going to get anywhere. "Never mind."

Moving near the second blonde, Takuma threw himself to situate himself on the floor next to the still laughing Aidou. "I will settle for this final question." He looked to Zero. "I'm guessing from the comfortable air that you evened the score and confe-" 

Zero's face shot a bright red and he threw a pillow at the guy shutting him up.

Takuma saw a furious and panicked expression on the ex-hunter. "No... I-I will but not now," he spoke looking at the opposite end of the person in topic.

Kaname, getting interested now, put his book down, letting his eyes gaze at the frustrated male on the couch. 

Zero noticed and bit his lip. (Of course... A Kaname is still a Kaname and can figure out basically anything. I'm so fucked when they leave.) his inward monologue went off.

Takuma noticed the man seemed to become more upset, crossing his arms as he turned to them and slightly growled. 

Zero, "anything else? Or do I need a pillow to keep you from spilling too much?" 

Ichijo sighed, shaking his head. "No... I don't think you can help me on this dilemma." looking to Aidou he sighed. "How is it you can do so many humiliating things like confessing and..." He trailed off.

Aidou put both of his arms behind his head again, leaning back. "Well, Kain is stubborn. If I want anything I have to step up my game." Smirking. "Plus, I love making him snap and-"

"Not in front of the kids!" Zero yelled. Grabbing the bridge of his nose he sighed deeply. "I swear you have no filter, Hanabusa."

The said man shrugged jumping up on the couch and pulling Zero in a side hug a perverted smile worn. "They should get used to hearing it... After once you." he giggled gaining a warning growl when he got close to Zeros ear. "Let Kaname fuck you~" he sang. 

Zero let out a startled sound then hardened his glare punching the blonde in the gut. "I'm going to kill you," he hissed.

Takuma watched the scene go down... And, having heard the whole conversation he crossed his arms. "I forgot Zero was the type to get violent when flustered." 

Amethyst went wide and Zero put his hand up to argue but stopped. "I need to get rid of that habit," he sighed looking down. 

Aidou, done coupling in pain hugged him again. "Na its part of your charm! " He shouted, smirking still. But the silveret didn't smile back but frowned again.

Suddenly, an intense feeling of panic and excitement filled as if he were prey under watch and alarming sense. Lilac eyes refused to move, he didn't dare look... He knew why he felt this way. If he did turn to address the cause, who knew how he would react. 

Hand rising, he began to clutch himself, feeling very self-conscious as brown eyes bore through him. 

(Damn it stop staring.) He thought, trying to distract himself. "How do we dress for the event Takuma? Are there regulations?" He asked tried to change the topic.

Takuma, "yes, only formal attire and NO weapons." 

Zero tensed then nodded his head. "I guess I can deal with that."

Ren had rised from his seat, then picking up Ai up and put her in his lap as he sat in her original spot. She laid against him, the two just silently cuddling.

Zero smiled at them, Aidou raised a brow. "A little to brotherly and sister like aren't they?"

Zero glared at him. "Leave them be," he warned his face very pissed and protective. 

Aidou yields and jumped behind Takuma. "Just kidding hehe."

Ichijo huffed shaking his head at the stupidity of their darker blonde friend. "Well... Since we're done I guess we will g-"

"No, wait!" Hanabusa yelled in the brighter blondes ear earning a wince. "Let's make a bet!" 

The two vampire adults looked to him, brow raised.

"What kind?" Zero asked seeing Aidou shake his head. 

Aidou, "you have to swear you WON'T back out. THEN I say it."

Takuma shrugged. "What's the harm, sure." He easily agreed, but Kiryu, on the other hand, was tense. 

"I don't trust you." Zero spoke low obviously comprehensive.

Aidou made a noise of hurt and clutched his heart. "I feel betrayed."

Lilac rolled, the owner scowling again. "Uh-huh." 

Hanabusa skipped to him, leaning down. "I guess a scardy cat can just stay out like any other boring person would.

The two glared at one another for a long moment until Zero bit his lip, a bodily action he made when ready to concede. "Fine," he grumbled out.

Happy, Aidou fist pumped the air. "Ok! The bet is that you two WON'T dare beg for your significant others affection before the party next Monday and if you lose you have to cross dress! And you guys, knowing me," he winked. "You know I don't mind begging, so I WON'T have to." 

Zero bolted up. "This is bullshit Aidou!" 

"You swore not to back out" Hanabusa teased.

Takuma sighed, walking away now. "I'm going to find a seamstress," he tiredly stated closing the door.

Zero glared at the blonde ready to choke him when deep laughter happened again. The two turned to see Kaname looking up and down Zeros thin figure. 

Kuran, "that sounds fun... I would love to see what Zero would look like as a woman." Browns locked onto violet and Zero felt his air lock-up in his throat.

Aidou noticed and smiled. "Well, Kuran if Zero doesn't win make sure he listens to the bet." 

The human smirked, lowering his gaze as his eyes narrow. "Don't worry I will."

Still feeling mischievous and loving the tension, Aidou grabbed the kids shoulders. "Let's go for ice cream!"

Ai bolted up and Ren followed making sure to catch her when she almost fell. He sighed slowly placing her down. "Ok." 

Al smiled at him locking their fingers together. "Your favorites still mint right?" She asked and he inclined in acknowledgment and begun walking. 

Ren, "yeah."

Zero turned to them panicked. "A-aidou!?"  

The blonde winked and stuck out his tongue. "Good luck!" 

***slam!***

Zero stood wide-eyed, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He could hear shuffling and turned around in a defensive posture. "K-ku"

"Kaname. That was what I told you to call me, not Kuran." The brunet said as he briskly walked towards the other, the silveret taking several steps back each time he saw Kuran get closer.

It didn't take long for the back of Zero's knees to clash his couch edge, causing him to toppled in his seat. Panicked lavender race up to see the brunet was already over him, leering above with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Kaname, "so what's this about confessing and begging for affection? Whose this invisible lover?" The man seemed to joke, playing stupid.

Shuffling in discomfort, Zero tried to glare at him. "None of your business," he fought cowering when he saw the mortal's eyes narrow. He didn't completely fall back and submit though, trying to remember his automatic defiance towards this man. Something harder to muster now that times had so widely changed. 

Zero, "I'm not of any relations to you. So don't expect to have a RIGHT to control what I do with my life. Least of all, my love life."

Pushing the mortal's chest, Kiryu pushed past him to walk away when arms grasped his left shoulder and a hand slid up the right side of his throat, swiftly tilting his jaw up. Zero gasped at the feel of hot breath hitting sensitized flesh, gliding down his collarbone in moist clouds. Then the feeling of lips, brushing teasingly, causing all of his nerves to pulse.

Kuran, "you know, I let you drink my blood... You should at least let me know who will be doing the same to you." A warm muscle slid across the already too alert flesh, making Zero shudder at the sudden contrasting cold. "Wearing a shirt and exposing your neck like this. Its as if you want to be taken." Kuran growled, lightly biting down, gaining a quiet squeak.

Zero's hand raced up, slipping through brown locks as the man begun to leave hickeys across his entire collar. "D-don't...nngh-" he felt the man forcefully push him back on the couch his chest against the back of the seater. His knees were now on the lower cushion when one of the larger frame behind him wedged his own between this, the man's full weight pressing him down against the leather seat.

Lips stilled caressed his nap, small pants leaving him as the man would suddenly become aggressive and teeth would scrap him, lips meeting again to sooth the sudden burn then tongue. "If I was still a vampire," Kuran continued to nibble, a little harder now that he noticed it gained stronger reactions. "I would have already sunk into this smooth milky colored skin of yours."

Zero felt his mind grow a little hazy as he felt the man continue to just treat that area, the sensitivity of that spot growing as he would only concentrate on it. "Ah... St-stop," he tried to growl, not sure what to do. Even without the drug, his body seemed to give in to a want he never knew he had, his body choosing to listen to the others command rather than his own and it frustrated him to no end.

Slightly bending over the couch, Zero huffed out with desperation. A rough tongue went up along his throat to his ear nipping lightly, then retracting just to repeat again making him twitch and squirm.

Kaname, "I will, but first... Who do you confess to Zero?"

A whimper made it passed the victims lips. "Its no one out of this house," he told the half-truth.

Zero could hear Kuran laugh and then was flipped over to now face dark browns.

Blushing he held his knees high trying to make a defensive wall. "I answered so get off," he fought, looking up to see a smirk playing on the other's lips, His heart stopped.

"I said i would stop kissing that spot... Not get off."

Zero's eyes narrowed. "Don't bull shit me Ku-"

"Kaname," the mortal cut him off again, hand pulling the man's knees apart before picking the silveret up on top of his lap, completely sandwiching Kiryu between his own body and the couch. "Learn to say my first name Zero... I've been using yours."

Heart beating rapidly, Zero clenched at the man's white shirt. "Get...off," he somewhat croaked his voice shaken. Kaname lowered himself beginning to suck on his throat once more, now suckling his adams apple gaining a subtle moan.

Kaname, "in what sense? I can get us both off... And if you beg for it," he stopped pulling away to hover pale lips. "You win the bet."

Zero could hear his heart thrum within his own ears, his face completely warm. His eyes were locked onto thin lips, unable to pull away as the beating grew louder.

"Beg for it?" he repeated unsure. He could feel his legs rise up as something hard pressed against him and he remembered the night in his bedroom. Swallowing the lump in his throat he wondered what to do. Looking up he watched those hungry eyes... The eyes that seemed to say they wanted him. 

An ache started to build in the pit of his stomach and he began to blush more his thoughts scrambled. Hands slowly wrapped around the man's shoulders as he raised his hips to settle more on the man's firm lap. "I never beg..." He whispered, so close to the other's lips their scents mingled, lashes batted low as he watched the mortals every breath.

Kaname angled his head. "Fine with me... I wondered what you would look like in a dress." A hand slides down the more slender man's chest to his waist, beginning to loosen skin-tight jeans and slip them off. "This off shoulder shirt is pretty long... Maybe with these off, I can have an idea."

Lifting himself higher, Zero helped the man ease him out of his jeans, parting his legs wider as he lifted each, watching at the broadly muscled mortal slid each leg off slowly, lips trailing his thighs as his back slightly bowed off the back. Hands made the way up his soft, snow white skin and up to the hem of his shirt to which he pulled further down to cover the region the man reached.

As Kaname reached back near his lips, not yet touching them as he eyed his prey, his hands continued to ghost over smooth thighs as he pressed the man down again. Lashes flickered as Zero seemed to become distant, biting his lip as Kuran begun to touch him intimately, his hips jerking.

Kaname watched him wantonly, but concern began to brew. "The... Kids. They will be, coming back. W-we should move?" he whispered somewhat distracted. "Someplace, I can. Have you all alone?"

Zero froze. Hands suddenly come up and pushed the mortal away. "We shouldn't even be doing this!?"

Kuran sighed, realizing he had just lost his chance as the other came crashing back hard into reality.   
  
Kaname got off quickly, hands up as Zero yanked his jeans back and buckled them up. He glared at Kuran. "Confession or not I'm not ever letting us have sex! I don't care if I grew feelings for you!"   
  
Kaname smirked his eyes lighting up with hope. "So you fell in love with me? I fell for you too, Zero."   
  
Just realizing what he had said, and what Kaname just confessed, the already pale vampire turned the color of plastered walls. "W-wait... I didn't."   
  
"Oh you meant it," Kaname cut him off with a wide smirk. "And just so you know, this whole refusing thing won't last."    
  
Smoothly, Kaname pulled Zero back into his grasp and kissed the man, the sensual feeling making Zero curve into him, forgetting for a moment his own words of argument.   
  
"I choose the dress for the party," Kaname whispered, slowly and only slightly pulling back. "And you will wear it specifically for me."   
  
Pulling at slender hips, Kuran let his lips hovered over an already kiss bruised ear.  "So don't waste too much time there... Because, if you do I am going there to find you have you for myself."   
  
Zero sucked in a breath, eyes stuck at staring at his wooden floor as he was nearly consumed by the others heat, so warm, comfortable. "D-don't you dare... If they see you-"   
  
Kuran, "and? Just stay with me all day every day and no problems will occur." Kuran finally slid back, taking the ex-hunters palm to kiss the back romantically. "I don't enjoy hiding all the time Kiryu... Nor do I need another thinking they can put their hands on my things. Not again." he growled out possessively.   
  
The turned vampire was about to argue when the doors opened and he pulled away completely, looking to see the kids come in, Ai with chocolate ice cream and Ren with mint.   
  
"Wheres Aidou?" Zero asked slightly out of breath still.    
  
Ai stared at him for a moment in debate then smirked. "Kain came and dragged him away." Seems she decided to ignore the oddity.   
  
Lilac closed, and Kiryu sighed shaking his head. "One acts to loose the other too stiff... Perfect opposites and couple," he stated sarcastically.   
  
Ren agreed, humming as he walked near his dad, bringing up a vanilla ice cream. "We got you and the other dad some too."   
  
Zero laughed at the words 'other dad' and took his offered treat, licking the snow colored cream with a please hum of his own.   
  
Ai passed a chocolate to Kaname the man doing much the same, smirking at Zero lecherously. "White cream huh?" he jest before mumbling a "thanks" to his daughter.   
  
Zero felt his whole face turn red and the idea of eating the ice cream became a question of 'is it worth it?'   
  
Zero was so concerned with Kuran he failed to notice similar lavender eyes locking on the littered red marks and new bruises on his shoulder and neck.   
  
Ren silently licked the mint ice cream in hand, trailing from the marks on his father now reddened flesh to Kaname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok done more them time lol. So they will not be showing much till the party so I gave them a yaoi moment. The next couple of chapters are to be Aidou And Takuma. Maybe and intro to rima again and such?


	9. Possessive nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about Kain x Aidou so expect smut cause... Well... Its Aidou Lmao

Ringing echoed throughout a large, black furnished bedroom, the grey sheets neatly tucked with lumps underneath moving as only on lump shuffled from beneath.

A pale arm came out, the owner tugging them self out from the warm comfort and closer to the bed edge. A blonde male wearing only a baggy dark green button up crawled till hovering over the small bedside table, their body still in that crawling like position as light-skinned knees balanced on the unsteady mattress.

Left-arm rising, they pulled the phone off of the side table, sitting down with both legs parted at either side. "Hello?" he mumbled groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

The line stood silent for a moment till a woman begun to speak. "Aidou... I figured you'd be sleeping," the lady giggled.

Starting to smile the blonde tilt his head to the right. "Not wrong precious," he joked his tone flirty like the others.

The woman giggled more. "Well, precious says to get your ass up and ready for work. Your shift starts in thirty minutes."

Laughing back Hanabusa hummed. "Sure boss see you so-ah!."

*click*

Blue eyes wide the blonde looked up into pissed off brown.

Growing a smirk Aidou learned his head to the side wrapping his legs around the other being residing in his bed as he laid back. "She doesn't like me hanging up Kain." He whispered seductively, pulling the ginger closer against him.

The man frowned, his glare hardening. "Don't flirt with her... Or I'll get you fired." The man threatened, but Aidou didn't care.

Rolling his eyes, Hanabusa shoved the larger male off so to sit on his lap, their positions somewhat reversed. "Don't plan to fuck her you baby. Just mild flirting it's a host club what do you expect?" he informed the other, trying to calm them down. But it didn't work.

Aidou could hear the man growl and sighed when his phone started to go off once more.

Reaching over he opened it up seeing a message. "20 minutes left..." jumping off he tore the PJ shirt loose, wandering around naked, brown eyes watching him till he disappeared into the restroom. "Got work see you later Kain!" he yelled shutting the door.

Kain glared at the door and left shirt, the baggy fabric a match to his pants. Aidou refused to buy any sort of Pj's and would always steal Kain's shirts saying he liked him shirtless.

Sighing he laid back, covering his eyes when more beeping was heard. Picking the left phone up he looked at the text messages and frowned... Each one was from a girl... all from his work.

Growling he almost crushed the device. "That's it."

 

**~~**

 

Agitation, aggravation, all things that involve the negative feeling to go and act out in one of the most violent ways raced threw the poor caramel hair colored males head. He had multiple decisions to make on just HOW he would handle the situation of Aidou and his constant messages with female companions.

The troublesome blonde was known to be popular and flirtatious, and even though in the many years they had been together after Yori's death he had never cheated... On her nor himself, he still felt the panic and ping of jealousy and worry. Including when he remembered the fact that the blonde was once. Straight.

[Ps guys remember I said I was keeping to the books end. Aidou and Yori were a thing so I left it hope ya don't mind]

Sighing he clutched his sleeves. "I need to keep in check," he told himself to try and calm down. Acting out may just make the target happier.

Hanabusa was a weird one; he loved to piss the ginger off and deal with the punishment. Not because he liked pain, but because when the brown-eyed male got pissed he tended to lash out sexually somehow.

It always went to sex, no matter how hard he tried they ended up in the same unhealthy cycle... The main reason being probably because he doesn't tend to self-indulge with the blonde very often when in a good mood, sex wasn't the top thing on his mind; it was more of a stress reliever... That's all.

Feet halting his eyes went wide.

(Is that why Aidou keeps pissing me off!?) Sighing again he clutched his face an annoyed and exaggerated groan leaving his lips. "God, why is he such a brat?"

Fixing his coat, Kain looked around, the city's bright lights outclassing the stars, noises of cars, trains, and people resounding all around. He could see couples of all sexes and races travel in groups. Some hunters can be seen and some vampires, non paying much attention to the other, a more relaxed aura then when he was back at the Academy.

"So much has changed."

Taking a steady breath his mind finally met its conclusion. The only reason Aidou got so many messages and allowed Kain to see WAS to get him jealous and make him act out. The blonde had even gone so far as to hound Kiryu to the point it irked the both of them. all these actions led to one thing, and it was simple really, it was just to get laid.

Growing an evil grin Kain stood straight shifting his feet to walk in the direction of his troublesome lover. "If that's what you want... You'll get it... And you're going to regret it this time."

 

**~~**

 

Seated in a leather bound chair, two girls sat at each of his arms as the blonde did his job. A host, the ultimate company single or troubled women would seek out. The girls he currently had were very good friends of his, a vampire on one side and a hunter at the other. Both girls were actually lovers, but to keep it a secret they used the blonde as a camouflage to hide behind as they met one another.

The human was green-eyed with jet black hair, her emeralds staring lovingly into reds, her hand reaching out to lace with a slightly tanner and larger palm. The other hand belonging to a blonde with high cheekbones and a very well built body. Red and green trailed from one another to the blonde who simple smile at the two.

"So~ speaking of love lives how's yours?" the vampire female sang gaining a small smile.

Aidou shrugged looking at his phone. "It's good... But he saw you guys spam me with messages again, I mean, I want to piss him off for being a reclusive old man, but not when I'm going to work."

The mortal laughed letting one hand trace the blonde's chest. "Why? Would he come here to have make-up sex?"

She could see the color disappear from the others face. "I hope to god not... I mean... I DID want to get something from him, but I want it to build till AFTER the upcoming party... So please, try to not spam me along with my boss... HEAR ME SHERRY!?"

"EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOU YOU WHINY BITCH!"

The sharp hearing woman named Sherry then walked around to sit on the table in front of the three of them, her leg crossed.

Sherry leered her head with a smirk her arms now crossing her chest as well. "Maybe you should not edge him on baby," she taunted slightly kicking him. "I mean, you should, I don't know. lock your phone? Answer it AWAY from him?"

Shaking his head blue looked at the woman before him like she was crazy. "Yea. That would mean my funeral. He would totally believe I was cheating. Which, by the way, I would never do."

Shrugging brunet strands fell over tan shoulders, the women before himself's vibrant lime eyes watching with an uncaring gaze. "Well that's your problem babe." she teased again.

She called all her workers baby or babe, whether or not they were female or male, even some customers adopted the name if she liked them enough.

Seeming to get bored, the women jumped off waving as she tackled another host with endearing names and conversation.

Hanabusa felt his smile fade and sighed looking at his phone. "One miss call..?" He read out loud, both girls moving to hover over his shoulder to read the words themselves.

"It's by..." The mortal started

"Kain Akatsuki..." Finished the vampire woman, a smirk on her face as she turned to Aidou. "It was five minutes ago Fam."

Face very pale, the blonde nodded his head closing his phone and swallowing the growing lump in his throat. "He never calls me during work," he whispered sensing a storm.

The door ringed and his head raced up seeing the very thing he feared looking at him with phone in hand. "Shit..."

Standing up he froze as the ginger reached him. With no hesitation, the man grabbed his arms and begun to drag him back, but not to the exit...the changing room.

Both girls look at one another.

"Did we jinx him?" The noirnette asked, the blonde shrugging as she pulled the others face closer to her own, her palm gently grasping her jaw and cheeks.

"Mm, maybe... But he will be fine." She whispered.

"No, he's fucked!" yelled the kidnaped blondes boss the women joining the two, sitting on the side while drinking a martini. "Right now he's probably panicking about whether or not I will fire him."

Both girls, feeling bothered now looked at her with worry, the blonde raising a brow. "Are you?"

A creepy smirked passed the women's lips. "Hell no... I've been waiting for this. I littered that room with cameras just for this moment."

Evil laughing then begun to reverberate in her throat. "And now it’s time."

 

~~

 

The sound of Aidou colliding with one of the many lockers in the room echoed, ringing in their ears. Panicked blues raced up to meet calm browns "K-Kain wait! I can get fired!"

The man scoffed pressing against the blonde. "And I care why?"

Laughing nervously the blonde pushed him off. "This is a good Intel source job ok?" he walked by to the door. "I need to ke-waaa!"

*slam!*

Groaning at hitting a wall this time, he glared at Kain. "Fuck you!"

He could see the man smirk. "I plan to... After all, that's what you wanted right?"

Azures going wide the blonde shook his head. "No... Wait... Yes... Wait, stop!"

The ginger pinned his arms sliding between slender legs. "No... Call it your punishment... I hope you are ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Sorry friends I have to end it hear Lmao  
> I was originally going to do smut this chapter but decided to do more work on how their life was and how the relationship between the two was.
> 
> As you can tell... Kain misread Aidous intent by only a fraction Lol
> 
> Hope it wasn't too bad!


	10. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so left this at the worst cliffhanger, and funny thing, I did the very same thing with another fic... I'm such a bad person lmao

Regret, Lust, panic, desperation, and need... These emotions flooded the small blonde making him debate within himself what he should do and how he should act.

On one hand, angry makeup sex... The other, he's at work and can get fired and will PROBABLY regret the process of walking home after this.

Aidou knew this was his own fault by leading Kain on and being far to open and playful... But this was a really bad time to snap on his part, a REALLY bad time.

Aggressively pinned to the wall near the door, lips locked onto his own, he kept debating the pros and cons. Kain, noticing the absent-mindedness of the blonde, lightly growled ripping the host's shirt in half, along with the nicely handmade vest.

Hanabusa gasped. "That shits expensive!" He hissed a little more than pissed.

(That's it Cons beat the pros!) he mentally argued, a conclusion found by the gingers actions.

Pushing Akatsuki off he tried to storm out when the man's large hand pressed his back, slamming him down and against the workers roundtable, its placement in the center, its metallic form screwed to the floor.

Aidou tsk'd "Kain I am perfectly fine with you throwing a tantrum and having angry sex, but I am NOT fine with you ripping my favorite, AND VERY EXPENSIVE, clothes!" He could hear the man tsk back, clicking his tongue with equal aggravation.

Kain, "should have thought about that before playing mind games."

Aidou, "I do no-"

Kain, "Then why did you leave your phone near me when girls are flooding you with text? You were straight before me."

Aidou groan. "I was bisexual actually, can't just turn gay after being straight honestLY!?"

The blonde's voice hits a high note when he felt a hand manhandle his member, slightly whimpering when he felt the larger being squeeze him before shoving his hand down his pants.

"S-St-ah," the blonde pressed his forehead against the cold table in frustration, as the man above beginning to stroke him.

"Kaaain..." he whined, gasping, his breath hitching as he felt the man grind against him, the previous argument threatening to wash over and away.

Blue eyes looked at the ginger, the man smiling in triumph. Aidou clenched his teeth as he felt the hand lower gripping his sacks. (Damn it!) He inwardly screamed, unable to fight with the man keeping his legs parted, holding him down by lifting his right arm up his back, stomach completely flushed against the table below.

Akatsuki noticed and felt his anger be swayed. (Is this enough... Did he learn his lesson?) He thought as he slid his hand up once more, rubbing the blondes tip attentively.

Feeling the smaller frame shudder, a slight mew escaping their lips... He felt another question haunt him. Lowering he nipped at the flushed ear, earning a small gasp, the blonde bucking against him.

Feeling himself harden he thrust down, releasing the blonde's arm as his second slipped down the hem of the lower man's slacks, the hand slipping between rounded globs.

Aidou stiffened at the feeling of the deft fingers. Clenching his hands on the desk, he shifts to peek at his lover. "K-kain... Not her-" his voice died off, teeth biting down on his lip as the other ignored him... Fingers slipping inside, not taking much time to prep him as they worked skillfully, after all, he was no virgin and they were used to this.

Hanabusa felt the hands slip out and pick him up, laying him on his back this time against the desk. His lover climbed over, pulling his thighs so to bring him closer against him.

Watching the other, blues shook with worry, the blonde staying silent as his significant other lowered further, capturing his lips in an attentive kiss. “I don’t have lube,” Kain confessed, nibbling on his lovers bottom lip.

Melting at the caresses, not to caring about that small factor, Aidou closed his eyes spreading his legs knowingly, feeling those large hands pull his jeans off. Hearing the belt buckle of the others as they unclipped, a clank following as they hit the floor.

The at first affectionate kiss begun to become aggressive, the man slipping his tongue deeper within the other in an attempt to devour him, only separating when he felt the smaller male clench him, desperate for air.

Chuckling Kain did pull away, only a fraction as he slipped down to nip and suck down the blondes milky colored throat, his hands coming up to pinch small pecs.

The male arched into him, the lithe figure releasing wanton moans and half aired gasp. Kain, feeling his excitement grow. Including with the others more bashful behavior this time around. Lowered further, rolling the perked nub between his teeth before harshly sucking.

Aidou whined his palm grabbing a handful of the orange hair to try and push him, not in the least expecting the man to yield... Whatever relief he felt vanishing the moment he felt the pink muscle slide over his hardened member.

A choked whimper escaped and he shot up, sitting upright now, both palms with a handful of Akatsuki hair as his mouth dived in. "No!" he screamed doubling over, clenching his thighs around the head of the other man.

Kain, feeling confused stopped looking up at the flushed blonde. "You never denied me sex before," he questioned seeing the blonde flush more.

Aidou, "it’s not about the sex. I want it. You have no idea how badly I want it... But. Sh-she has cameras!" The boy cried out covering his face in humiliation. "Joking about acting slutty with you and then being seen is two different things." He confessed.

Deep chuckling was heard from the other, bright blue trailing up to meet the now crimson emeralds. Epping, he pulled himself slightly back when he was shoved to lay down again. Left leg raised over the other's shoulder, he was turned to the side, his arm bent under his head to support him in this position.

"I know how flustered you get when you have an audience... Aidou, but you see. How else will I prove you are mine?" Came the larger males argument moments before he aligned himself, slowly and teasingly pushing in, raising the leg on his shoulder higher, making Hanabusa lay halfway on his chest.

Tensing at what was happening, feeling the slight sting of being stretched raw, blue eyes locked onto the slowly disappearing member, and Aidou basically forgot his argument.

Licking his lips his hand came down to help lead the sinking member. "I-if your reall- nigh~ not going to stop." Gasping his head rolled back the member halfway embedded now. "Then j-just get to the good part." He demanded, no longer caring. He wanted what he wanted, who cares who's watching.

Akatsuki realized the others changed nature. Smiling at the quick switch before plunging in. Aidou cried out in excitement, his over shoulder leg pulling the thrusting male closer. Whole body trembling as he attempted to buck his hips with the others rash thrust.

"Better~" Aidou seductively whispered, a devilish smile taking his own features as he positioned himself to handle what was to come. Hands clenching the top of the table to hold himself, both legs somewhat wrapped around the other, his head leered to the side.

"You want to prove I'm yours, right kain?" He tilted his head further, revealing the largest vein in the human body. "Then bite me." He teased.

The other let his tongue flicker out in temptation. "Gladly." Came the short response, the man immediately sinking his fangs deeply within the other, hearing an erotic scream, not even letting the other rest before he begun to pound into him.

Aidou, feeling himself quickly drown in pleasure, only wanted to sink further, keeping his mouth parted and letting his voice ring in the most erotic way near the other's ear. Purposefully edging him on to be rougher and it worked.

Kain made sure to lift the other's body higher, strongly holding the slender male's hips as he mercilessly pounded in and out of the other over and over again, making sure to always hit the blondes sweet spot.

"K-ka-kain! Ah~nmh hah... Faster." Aidou demanded, letting his head fall back, the man still leached to his neck as he heeded his request.

Hands squeezing the thick orange strands. Aidou gasped loudly, his breath halting as a familiar feeling overtook him. His walls clenching around the other. Bucking his hips down he prematurely came, biting his lip from the wonderful sensation, it doubling when he felt warmth fill within as well.

Grinning he pulled the man from his neck and into a kiss, tasting his own blood.

When they pulled away he sighed contently, lifting the over shoulder leg and locking it with the other around Kain's more wide waist. "You really know how to make me feel good kain." He whispered kissing his lips again. "But I want more than just a little tease... You really Didn't Come here for one fuck, did you?" He had to ask, pulling himself out before slamming back down, the squish of the filling from inside enhancing the sexual tension between the two.

"How many rounds should we go? It's a first on a table." He continued to purr each word as he pushed himself to semi sit on the table, spreading his legs wider, seeing green flicker in great interest. "Well?" he finalized his words, laughing as he felt firm hands grab his hips, the owner slowly pulling himself out before thrusting back in, the man keeping the motions slow so they could 'talk'

"Depends... How many times till you can't walk and the store might close?" came the gingers question.

Blue eyes shutting in pure bliss, the blondes head lolled back, the man releasing small pants. "About, a good couple of, hmm, times... We close in like, hah~ two hours?" The somewhat distracted answer came.

Kain, inclining his head, lowered to kiss the male's chest, then jaw to cheek. "Then let’s be quick and get our fills."

 

**~~  
**

 

Doors to the changing room opened revealing a sleeping blonde and very calm ginger. The male holding the blonde in his arms romantically, the smaller males head rested against the larger ones' shoulders.

The boss, being the only one left along with the workers who passed Kain to get in the changing room. All avoiding eye contact as they blushed brightly, knowing exactly why the blonde was 'passed out.'

Aidou’s boss laughed as she approached the two, one arm crossed under her chest, another with her elbow against the very arm, her hand grasping her chin as her fingers traced over her lip winking suggestively at the other. "That was quite the sexy show... Thanks for the material, next time I’m helping my friend with making his new AMV I'll use you guys for reference... That fine with you?"

Kain shrugged. "I can care less if you use it as a reference. But don't you dare post it. He is still of high standing like myself. If it gets out." His eyes turned red, fire beginning to float. "I will kil-"

*kiss*

Eyes widening, Kain paused, feeling the blondes wake and kiss. Ice began to vanquish his flames the blonde's eyes still closed as he re-cuddled against his lover. "She won’t harm us... She a good person so don't worry." Shuffling more he took a deep breath of the others masculine smell, sighing with contentment again. "And before you get jealous. She's a lesbian. Likes yaoi but will never fuck a guy... Ever."

Surprised Kain looked at the other, the girl winking again.

Sherry, "yeah I like soft and plush over bara and muscle... But watching two sexy boys go at it? That’s my kinda scene." Turning she swayed towards the door flipping threw a couple of keys. "By the way, shops closed... I got what I wanted, so, get the hell out now." She rudely dismissed them.

Hanabusa snorted, Akatsuki clicking his tongue.

"Fine... Don't expect to get another. This is a one-time thing." Kain spat out, walking out the door when the girl sang a "Sure~" locking the door behind them immediately and skipping away.

Aidou laughed again, not moving. "Love you kain," he mumbled out, his breath changing as he fell back asleep, the ginger male left alone, and thanks to the others words... Hard... Again.

"Damn it..." he grumbled, blushing as he watched the devilish face relax in a more cute and innocent fashion. "You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! There it is! I hope it was good!!!! Its technically the second time characters have had sex if you count the phone incident lmao
> 
> Jkjk, moving on~ tell me what ya thought!


	11. Pieces

Lilac eyes of a darker hue trail from one father figure to the next, a question storing within the keepers' mind.  
  
From the knowledge he had grasped from his mother's' point of view on Ai's father, he would have presumed that the two “dads” would hate each other as his blood relative had first shown upon the two's meeting... But considering the bruises he saw along his parent's neck, knowing Kaname Kuran was not yet, a vampire once more. Something was up.  
  
Ren felt an odd feeling overcome him as he lands on the couch, palms pressing each other as they fell into his lap, elbows relaxed on his kneecaps.  
  
His attention was so drawn that he failed to realize his sister, the girl taking his hand forcefully and intertwining them.

"Little brother?" her frail voice questioned with concern.

The silver headed male smiled softly before pulling her into his lap to cuddle her with great affection, letting a simple hum resonate from his throat and against her scalp which was locked beneath his chin as she rests.  
  
Soft breaths were heard as the girl napped against him, her remedy for him when he was stressed. Scrambled thoughts and questions dissipated as he calmly massaged her arms or pet her hair.  
  
A reasonably loud creak was heard as one of the figures away raised, Zero coming into his view. Lilac, mirroring his own, glanced at him and his sister. The only difference being a more narrow face from age and long silver locks: The color more vibrant and pure compared to his own.

Zero, "You two can go to bed you know... Its morning, and I will be staying home today too. Don't worry."

Kiryu’s facial expression was calm, happy. But the minute the couch away squeaked, he became tense, eyes darting to look at the older now moralized pureblood.

"Actually Zero," the male started with a broad smirk, tilting his head in an oddly teasing manner. No doubt an old habit his body always remembered when talking to the lilac beauty.  
  
Zero, being summoned, in a sense, stood up straight. "What Ku-"  
  
"Kaname," he was cut off again. This cycle of correction on a forever repeat.  
  
Edging closer, the brunet towered the more lean male. Eyes squinting into a smirk, his fingers coming down to ghost under the smaller males pale jaw, a shudder visibly seen by the son.  
  
Zero noticed that not only one pair, but two eyes locked onto him with observation. Fear prickling from the idea of the kids finding out and this whole, him and Kaname relationship becoming more intimate. He slapped the hand off, crossing his own over his chest.

"Just spit it out." Came a tired huff, the ex-hunter not wanting to fight all that much nor stay idle.  
  
Kuran seemed to pick up the pieces and bowed his head. "I'm taking Ai to the room when she wakes I want to take her out. You know time with each kid? You with Ren and I with Ai then switch?" He requested, his brown like hues locking onto Ren's darker lilac.

Kuran, "do you mind having some alone time with your dad and without your sister?" The soft question erupts.  
  
Ren looked down at his sister, then up at each father, eyes trailing to Zero’s neck then Kuran's lips. "Its ok," he calmly agreed, realizing the convenience of the current situation.   
  
Kaname waited a few seconds for the boy to release his sister, seeing his hold soften as their eyes finally met. Smiling upon the clash the mortal reached down snagging his baby girl and whisking her away to the stairs, beyond their sight.  
  
Zero seemed to show some kind relief as a exhale of an odd sigh left his lips unintentionally, the sound catching Ren's attention.  
  
Zero felt the pair of eyes burrow into him, creating a question of his own. He knew his son wanted to know something, but what? And was he willing to voice it out...  
  
Letting his gaze lock onto the Child before him, Kiryu shifts to lean and somewhat sit against the armrest. Chest angled almost all the way, his head somewhat tipped towards his offspring. "What's been on your mind Ren? You don't tend to stare like that unless something's eating away at you," he cut to the point.  
  
His son, a little surprised by the quick turn of events, straightened his posture. "True." He honestly spoke, debating how to properly address the issue... But considering this is his dad, beating around the bush was stupid if not a purely idiotic choice... Being blunt and to the point was best, just like Zero was just moments ago.  
  
Irises shifting to the corners of his eyes, Ren's fingers grazed his chin in mild contemplation. "I have just been pondering why you had hickeys all over your neck the other day."   
  
Zero choked. "W-what!?" He exclaimed in pure horror.

Shaking his head, zero massaged his temple as he sighed deeply, letting his lids shut. "O-ok... I can explain, but its best to not think too much about it."  
  
Ren raised a brow. "Why because it's you and Kaname?" He asked gaining another choked sound as well as half created words, his father fumbling with embarrassment, his face entirely red... And that was something he never saw, not even when the male was with his mother.

"You really love him this time huh? Quite opposite from the first life." Ren continued seeing his father's face suddenly become pained... But why?  
  
Zero clutched himself, eyes looking down in disappointment. "Like I said don't think too much of it... Nothing productive can happen with this situation."  
  
Ren, "but you already have kids what's the need for productio-"  
  
"Ren!" Zero was now glaring at his son with a more flustered look. "Not that kind."

taking a deep breath Zero moved to sit side by side with his son. "I and Kaname hated each other as Vampires... He doesn't have his memories now." Kiryu informed the smell of grief and discomfort flooding Ren. "The moment he remembers our old hate, and that I failed to keep my one promise... To protect your mother. What do you think will happen?"

Laughing hollowly the older male covered his face. "I-I can't last another falling out relationship because I just wasn't good enough... I-I'm not strong enough, to do it all over again, Ren. I can't."  
  
A shaky breath was released and Zero let his head fall back taking a deep inhale as he begun to focus on relaxing himself and all his muscles.  
  
"So please Ren... Don't put that thought process of us getting together in your mind, nor tell your sister...ok?" The ending came off as more of a request than a question. Kiryu's head falling to the side to gaze at his son for an answer.  
  
Ren noticed the desperation held and the fear... But something still bothered him. "But dad... What if he loves you back? Even after it all."  
  
Zero shrugged. "Doesn't matter, 'what ifs' lead to false hopes, and I can't handle that... I have too much on my plate." Smiling faintly now, Zero leaned forward placing a single kiss on his son's forehead. "Leave it as it is... I'm going to make lunch."  
  
Ren, feeling a little-saddened, nodded in understanding.

“Ok," came the quick and somewhat cut off response.

Zero caught the hidden meaning and lightly squeezed his son's shoulder with reassurance before turning to walk away. Exiting the room and leaving Ren alone.  
  
Ren was fiddling with his thumbs in anxiety the never-ending thoughts consuming when the front door opened... And closed. Standing up he looked at the entryway a particular blonde with his arms up high.

"I'm back!" Hanabusa announced, a ginger right behind him. Ren bowed slightly walking to him.  
  
"Hey uncle's, Aidou, Kain... Everything good?" The two nod and walk on by, Aidou skipping past him and plopping on the couch.   
  
"Yep! Just here to remind Zero to get his gown for the ball!" lip curving he crossed his legs posing in triumphant. "Takuma is already getting his fitted... We only have a week left! Zero must up his game, and do you think Kaname can help with that?"  
  
Ren's face soured at that, giving off a heavy sigh much like his father would upon hearing this. "How do you live with him?" He questioned to his more muscular uncle, the man giving a faint smile.   
  
"Easy, by giving him a punishment that will satisfy us both... Like I did yesterday, and the day I picked him up for ice cream."  
  
Innocent bewilderment graced the little Kiryu's face. "There is punishment out there that both parties enjoy?" He tilted his head. "What is it?"  
  
Kain's smile grew a bit creepy and he shrugged. "You'll know when your older and have a partner."   
  
"Or I could tell him~" Aidou interrupted jumping up and sliding behind Ren, getting close to his ear as he whispered. "Want to know what my punishment was?"   
  
"GOD DAMN IT AIDOU!"   
  
*KICK!*  
  
Ren froze, slowly turning to see his father growling in great distaste. "Tell him shit and I will wring your scrawny ass neck!"  
  
Aidou cried. "Aw come on~ it was a joke, a joke! That kick huuuurt," he whined Ren watching him with an equally distasteful smile.  
  
"Not even I believe that... Good job Zero and hello." Kain somewhat greeted.  
  
The long-haired vampire acknowledged him as well, bowing his head slightly. "Hey, Kain."   
  
The ginger did a one up on the A rank vampire hunter, catching a glimpse of the wooden spoon and apron. "Need assistance? I'm sure Aidou wants to talk and stay until dinner. I don't mind giving aid."  
  
Zero smiled softly inclining himself. "I see no problem," turning he begun walking to the kitchen. "Making simple curry. I got an extra apron near the fridge."   
  
Akatsuki followed his lead, his expression not altering all too much sept for the small smirk. "Understood thanks."  
  
Aidou watched them leave, him and Ren left in the room alone when... "Want to continue the conversation about punishment?"  
  


**  
  
~~**   
  
  


  
  
  
Lime green slouched in distress. "I regret having to go through with this," he halfway complained, arms held up high as a woman used a yard tape to get his measurements, only the side slit skirt complete, his chest completely revealed showing that a man was in fact, trying out drag.  
  
The girl was mumbling measurements as she wrote them down, grabbing a light pink, with a hint of scarlet- sash. "Do you think rose like colors fit you? Or maybe rich caramel and gold?" she questioned out loud, too caught up in her excitement to cross-dress the rather slender male vampire.  
  
Sighing the man shrugged. "Choose whatever you think is best," he answered honestly, not to keen to show any sort of interest.  
  
"I think the rose color sheet suites him best... And his rather, nicely colored completion." Someone added on, the voice deeper than his own and the women tailoring the suit.

Both eyes trailed over to see a reddish brown haired male parting the curtains, his expression mostly blank, a very small rise to the left corner of his lips as he walked in, licking up Ichijo's appearance.  
  
The blonde, beginning to feel flustered, tried to cover himself when a hand caught his wrist pulling it high before pinning it and his body to the mirror.

Takuma’s free hand pushed feebly against the larger males chest, green eyes downcasted in a flustered reaction. "Senri... I need to get the suit fully tailored."  
  
Senri, "you also need to give me an answer. I asked you to be my date to the ball." Came a coolly stated argument. Takuma would have continued it if the woman in charge was not making a very... Odd expression.   
  
Smiling timidly Ichijo angled his head towards her. "Um, could you find more colors? Give us a few minutes?" He asked, hoping to get her out soon.  
  
The girl smiled wide upon hearing his request to his surprise. "I'll give you more than that... Just keep it down we have other customers," she winked suggestively and Takuma gasped.  
  
Ichijo, "N-no that's not what I mean-"  
  
"Take it nice and slow!" She chirped and disappeared.  
  
Takuma sighed and looked up at Senri. "Ok I'm sorry for avoiding you and not giving an answer Shiki, but I'm still trying to get this thing done." he tried to reason, hoping the other would move... But he didn't.   
  
The brunet stood rooted in place. "I'm not going to be patient if you have no plans to give an answer Takuma," Senri argued, keeping his calm composure.

Sterling silver, now began to roam as both had a silent stare off.

Senri felt a little heat rise. "So... It's an off slit dress?" He announces more than questioned, his hand coming down to slide up the revealed portion of the blonde's leg.  
  
Takuma let out a shuttered gasp, laying further back against the glass as his leg was raised. "Y-yeah... It's going to cover the rest though... Otherwise, it is a dead giveaway I'm male," he tried to casually respond, his breath hitching as he felt the others palm slide past the edge of his skirt and higher, sliding to caress his inner thigh.  
  
Slight humming was heard as the brunet leered down near pink tinted ears. "I'm fine with however you present yourself... As long as you are my date," he huskily whispered.  
  
Blonde lashes part revealing only slits of line green. "Then I will be your date... Just. let me finish the outfit and do your job as leader of the Vampires." He barely fought. He never agreed to become Senri's lover and only told him half of the dare about wearing the dress... Yet here the two were doing something far from appropriate.   
  
Ichijo felt a final squeeze make it to his ass and let out a started moan, covering his mouth as his blush stretched all the way past his ears down his neck.  
  
Small chuckles were heard and a "deal" followed, the male at fault for his current embarrassed state leaving, the curtains falling closed.  
  
Legs shaking Ichijo fell to the floor, dress scattered all around as he sat on his knees. "What do I do?" He questioned so conflicted with his want and logic... Both saying different things, not helping his future choice at all.

Laughing quietly, the sound voided of humor Takuma moved his overgrown blonde bangs back. "Not like anyone else can give a good answer."In a few moments, the girl from before walked back in. Seeing the blonde standing in his previous position, turning to her with a wide and vibrant smile. "Shall we continue?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok~ so I finally got another chapter out! My writing style slightly altered again, such is the usual when I pause from my works of art temporarily.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that the drama or relationships did not seem rushed!


	12. Kuran Plays Dress-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... The title is... I don't know what to say lmao. Never had I thought I would put such a playful title but here it is guys. And I'm sure you know what it means XD
> 
> P.s I do want to do art for this and will eventually. Just can't now sadly, and might not be able to for a VERY long time.
> 
> MOVING ON!

"No!" Screamed a corned male, the silver-haired vampire curled up in the corner of their own walk-in closet.   
  
At the doorway stood an older looking man, the brunet mortal with a raised eyebrow. All limbs crossed as he leaned against the doors archway. "Oh?" he began, chuckling at the others attempt to run. "You don't seem to remember the fact that this is my assigned jo-"   
  
"Go to hell with it Kuran!" The silver-haired beauty yelled.   
  
Kaname's grin grew. "Wrong name Zero," he chastised pushing off the wall and edging towards the other with the intent to 'finish' whatever this battle was about.   
  
Kiryu furrowed further into the corner of his closet curling against the clothes that pushed him out from the small space. "Get the hell out!" He hissed. To Kuran, Zero looked just like a soaken cat, its fur all ruffled with its teeth flashing out as it became more on edge.   
  
This argument had started as a simple conversation. The kids had gone to sleep and Zero had settled some work at home. Kuran had come to just talk about the kids when, "have you got your outfit for the party set?"   
  
This earned an immediate scoff and dismissal on both the subject and male asking the question. To the hunter, that was the end of this topic. Not for Kuran.   
  
The moralized vampire had edged Kiryu on, the battle with just words quickly shifting to something more physical. When the subject was pressed too far Zero threw his flower basin at the man pestering him but Kuran had attempted to catch it, the water inside falling on both.   
  
After that. An awkward silence stood between the two until Kaname started to laugh, shaking his head as the brown clumps clung to his face. Kiryu, on the other hand, was livid and shoved the man away throwing the shirt off and ready to remove his wet jeans when he overheard. 

"Good, easier to get you in a dress."   
  
And then they were here... With Zero half naked, cornered in his OWN CLOSET! With a mortal taunting him at the other side. 

(Why can't I just be left alone and continue to live my life as a lonely work-alcoholic?) Kiryu half way questioned, regressing in his mind when he felt hands around his hips. Jolting the silveret tried to kick the other, his foot caught. "Kaname!" he screamed as he was hauled over-shoulder.   
  
All Kiryu earned for all of his fighting, was deep chuckles and greater pressure securing his hips. Letting out a soft complaint; one Zero refused to consider as a weak whine. He let his body go limp till he was tossed on his bed.   
  
Eyes shut tight upon the impact, his body tensed till he realized the fall was over and painless. Silver lashes flickering open, they timidly looked up at the human standing in front.   
  
A coy smile was worn by the once expressionless pureblood, the male crawling over the bed, watching as the others long legs bend in retreat as Zero was completely trapped. 

It was so cute how the little hunter thought he could fight him. He really believed he had any control. Smirking at the notion, Kuran made sure to cover the other completely, the dominant position making the other fall back in instinctual submission.   
  
Zero let his arms give way and fell on his back, his hair scattered all around as he pulled his knees higher, his view downcast to the closet door. "Zero," he heard the man above whisper, his whole body reacting to the simple name.   
  
Emotions overwhelmed him and the moment was becoming intoxicating. Just days ago he told his son this was nothing... Will stay as nothing. Yet here he was with the other on top.   
  
Taking a deep breath, lavender turned to rich brown. "Kaname," he addressed coldly, using all the will he could to fight this ongoing attraction the two obviously felt. "I can handle my own clothing of choice." His voice was firm, solid. Not as shaken as his mind was.   
  
Kuran frowned. "If so where is the dress? I was told to make sure it was... Adequate."   
  
Lilac hues rolled in response. "Sure," he sassed before glaring back at the other. "Get off and I can show you. THEN you leave." Kiryu compromised watching the male climb off. Feeling some sort of equilibrium return.   
  
Picking his weight up and off the bed edge, Zero walked around the brunet male and into his closet again. He heard the footsteps of the other following him as he reached the far end, skimming through a few hangers before finding what he searched for. 

"Here." Zero spat, walking past the male again to throw it on the bed and crossed his arms. "Satisfied?"   
  
Kaname tilted his head in question, walking to the dress with a blank look as he slipped his fingers through the vibrant lilac fabric. "It suits your eyes," he whispered seeing the male flinch. Looking up he was met with a faint blush and subtle shuffling.   
  
"Yeah... Rima helped me with it." Zero informed.   
  
Kaname, unable to deny how cute the reaction was shifted his attention back to the dress. It was cut low, meant to expose all of the males collarbone and throat, a choker on the side. Around the chest and on top of the off shoulder-sleeves were numerous amount of frills. No doubt to cover the obviously flat and toned chest. Though, the rest of the fabric was rather simple. Silky cotton sliding all the way down, a small black corset meant to give the illusion of feminine hips beside it all to finish it off.   
  
"I think it would look lovely on you," Kuran admitted. Letting his hands slid further down when he accidentally found open leg slits. Then his eyes narrowed. "How high does this go?" He complained, using his hand to trail the other half, finding another... His frown deepened.   
  
Kiryu flushed looking away. "Takuma is having one. Rima said I should have two," he tried to defend when he felt large hands grip the hem of his jeans, pulling him close.   
  


A small yelp escaped as he felt the wet fabric slid low, both hands clasping the broader males shoulders in order to balance himself. 

"What are you doing!?" Zero half shout when shoved back on his bed pants torn off.   
  
Growling Kiryu grabbed the mortals collar and pulled him at eye level. "Stop screwing me around," he hissed, snapping at the constant manhandling he received on a daily basis. No matter what this man laid his possessive claim and he was getting fed up. "Why does every time we get 'alone time' its a full on hands experience?" He questioned, the man before him not reacting.   
  
Zero waited several moments for some sort of response. But got none. Sighing he looked away. "At least answer..."   
  
The soft touch of another's hands caress his jaw and lifts him upward. His eyes re-meeting with conflicted brown. "I don't know why," the man whispered.   
  
Zero felt his whole body tense, beginning to clench the sheets below him. "Then we can agree it's something we both don't understand?" This earned a shake of the others head.   
  
Kaname sighed. "No, I think we both have a general idea, just no solid founding on it."   
  
Lilac narrowed. "Don't go there."   
  
Kaname shrugged. "Where? I didn't go anywhere. Mind telling me what you thought?"   
  
His hand was abruptly slapped off. "No. Get out of my room. I mean it." The vampire warned, eyes flashing red.   
  
Kuran knew he should probably heed the command, but stood placed. Slowly he lowered near the other watching the red eyes gleam brighter. "I will drop this topic for the day if you show me that that dress at least hides enough of your body to not be a sexual target."   
  
Kiryu rolled his eyes again. "Nobody wants me like that, you idiot."   
  
"What about Adiel?" Kaname fought, a low growl escaping at just the mention of the name.   
  
Zero tensed at just the memories. 

Arms coming up he hugged himself, the memories of the others hands and fangs against him driving horrid thoughts. "H-he..." his voice died as he felt arms wound around him, pulling him into a warm embrace.   
  
"I'm sorry." The hoarse apology came. The grip tightened and Kiryu relaxed.   
  
"You're ok... You are right," he whispered back. Watching the man pull away, regret in those eyes he once hated. He felt himself sigh. "Fine. Let's make sure it covers enough," he whispered, laughing a little at the surprised look the other gave him.   
  
Sitting up Kiryu walked to the dress, situating on his bed as he slid the silken fabric up past his hips, standing as he pulled it higher and over his upper arms and chest. 

Holding the front in place Zero glanced at the brunet. "Mind assisting? I don't know how to deal with those damn back zippers." He asked just taking notice of the zoned-out gaze.   
  
Shifting Kiryu felt slight discomfort under the other's gaze. Walking towards the man, "did u hear me?" He asked   
  
Brown lashes blinked rapidly a choked, "Yeah," escaping. 

Moving Kuran swiftly circled the slighter male, pulling his zipper up. Almost done, Zero looked down at the choker and picked it up. Tying the black lace over his tattoo and covered most of his throat. Then he attached the corset.   
  
Turning back to face the male he moved both slits to reveal his thighs looking down with a slight frown. "Seems boxers are not an option," Kiryu complained seeing his undergarments stick out.   
  
Kaname, watching the simple pose, felt heat build at the way the Dress sexualized the male. Licking dry lips he wandered forward. "If so. What will you wear?" He asked seeing the silveret shake his head.   
  
Zero, "don't know."   
  
The smaller male was focused on grimacing at the very... Feminine, and flashy clothing. So concentrated on the horrendous dress he failed to realize the other moving to hover over him. 

Presence felt, the man's shadow over his slightly shorter frame, Zero jolted back. "What?"   
  
Kuran shrugged. "Nothing."   
  
The two stared at one another for a moment more before Kaname wound his hands around the other's waist. "So what are you going to do at the party?"   
  
Zero shook his head. "It's a forced party. I'm going in. And leaving," he clarified, eyes lowered, looking straight at the broader figures chest. His arms were resting against the ones wound around his hip, not yet choosing to slap them off.   
  
The brunet's head then lowered to press his forehead against Kiryu's as the younger raised his face up to meet his. Hearing a small sigh being released from the small frame in his arms Kuran smiled. "If so... Why not take me over there and we can dance?"   
  
Zero huffed. "Don't know how to."   
  
Kaname, "I can teach you?"   
  
Thinking it over for a moment, Zero stood complacent. When hands moved again, one caressing his lower back, the other sliding along his arm, wrist, than hand. Fingers lacing with his own, he felt the man begin to shift him, his feet following the other as the brunet started to push them into a silent waltz.   
  
Kiryu began to feel his heart rate speed up, excitement and curiosity brewing. He never tore his gaze from the other, their faces just inches apart as they continued to circle and dance around the old room.   
  
As the pace picked up, so did his heart. Lavender looked into garnet, the expression the mortalized vampire wore tearing the very nature of their original relationship to shreds.   
  
Kiryu made a small whimper, squeezing the others hand as he stopped. Those eyes. The way they looked at him... It looked like the same way this man had looked towards Yuki that night... At the party in the old school.   
  
Brown eyes looked at him curiously the man lowering near his lips. The hands squeezed tighter. 

"We can't," Zero whispered, "please."   
  
Kaname froze. "Why?"   
  
The vampire whined. "You promised you would drop this subject."   
  
Silence stood between the two, each staring at each other with a sort of desperation and hunger they never expected. 

Zero wanted this man in front of him... Almost felt like it was a need. But it's a lie. Everyone looked up to and wanted this man before, he just lost his resistance. Yes, that's what this was. He can't resist the pureblood because that's what he is. A pureblood. And everyone is drawn to them.   
  
Using all the strength he could muster he pushed off. "Goodnight Kuran." He flatly stated, locking away every emotion he felt and shutting down. He did not need this. He won't need this.   
  
Moving around the man for a third time, he walked to his front door. "Please take your leave." 

The referred to seemed to listen… Kaname not sparing a single word or glance as he walked out the opened doors as requested. But, just before he fully exited the threshold, he stopped.   
  
Zero parted his lips to speak when he was abruptly pulled and roughly pressed against the door archway. Foreign lips smashed against his own, a solid body forcing him to flush against another's heat.   
  
Zero could not fully register what had happened nor had the time to as the man let him go. The sudden loss of the larger man's weight causing him to drop to his knees, the dress scattered all around.   
  
"You may keep trying to run. But I won't let you. I can feel this connection to you. This want to know and possess you," the brunet lowered to a single knee, pulling the vampires face high. "I won't let you run from this."   
  
Lilac went wide, the man lost and discombobulated. "How do you know that's your own feelings?" Zero questioned, unable to hold it down.   
  
Kaname sighed. "Does it really matter? I thought about it once before, but is it really wrong if we find happiness in each other?"   
  
No response.   
  
Kiryu tore his face away to stare at the floor clenching the soft rug. He had no argument, no counter. He was hurt, broken, too far gone to know what was even good for him anymore. 

The after effect of everything that ever happened in his life... And now he was scared. If he accepts this, and it all goes wrong. He won't recover. But if he refused when it could be the best thing to ever happen to him, he would continue to numb his own pain and soul.   
  
Tears tethered at the edge of each eye, stress overwhelming him. Hands came up he clutched his hair. 

"Stop confusing me!" Kiryu shouts, just wanting to be left alone, to forget this confliction.   
  
Warm hands caress his cheeks pulling him up again, sorrow filled brown looking deeply into his own hurt hues. "Stop fighting me."   
  
Giving a more soft kiss, Kaname parted to see closed silver lashes. "Will you think about it?"   
  
Amethyst fluttered open. The owner seemed to look at the other in a search for something. Eyes scanning for brief breaths before pale lips parted. "After... The party."   
  
Realizing that that's the farthest he was going to get. The brunet male sighed pushing back the still clumped hair. "Ok..."   
  
Getting up Kuran began to walk away, leaving the other to think by himself. He was not comfortable with this parting... But he was pretty sure the other preferred it this way. Even if he greatly disagreed.   
  
Kiryu, watching the fading male let out a shuddering breath. "I'll think about this," he whispered to himself more than the other, but the man caught it. 

Twitching to a stop, garnet look at the other with shock and Zero laughed. 

"Don't forget. You're going to teach me how to dance. " Kiryu stated, hands clenched between closed thighs as he sat up.   
  
A blush covered the mortals face as he turned away, waving his hand as he continued to walk. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this went through a shit ton of emotions! Its been so long since I have updated this and I honestly forgot what I originally planned.  
> But hey! The chapter is long and gives plenty of Kaname x Zero time. Hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Stupid gifts and curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... This, this chapter. It's going to be... Yeah, you'll find out.

Light music played in the background of a spacious living room. This said living room not the main, but an extra, located just upstairs in the back of the house turned into a room of practice for two. 

After the mortalized pureblood had made his promise, he took the small hunter to the extra room to secretly teach him. The lilac eyed beauty didn't want the kids to see him out of embarrassment. It was endearing really. 

Zero was slowly following the other, his eyes down at their feet as he tensed. Unexpectedly twirled he slightly stumbled on his feet falling into the person before him. 

Quickly the embarrassed hunter pulled off and huffed. "This is why I don't dance," He grumbled.

Kaname chuckled. "It's because you are too tense. Don't focus so much on the steps and let me take the lead." 

Zero began to pout, crossing his arms over his chest in obvious annoyance. "I already let you take the led." He contends, not agreeing with the man. 

Kiryu was beginning to feel irritable again, tightening his already crossed arms as he impatiently tapped his foot. Unintentionally to the beat.

The brunet, watching his hopefully future lover walked closer, gently massaging narrow shoulders until the other softened up and let his arms fall. Catching both wrists, Kuran leads the smaller man's arms in their proper placement. "Trust me to lead you." 

Lilac eyes watched him for a moment before looking down with a scowl. "Am I not already doing that?" He huffed, not wanting to stare at the eyes of the other. It felt so off doing that. Consuming. 

Fingers slide from his throat to his jaw tipping him up to stare right into those very brown spheres wished to avoid.

Kuran, "trust me by not counting our feet and let go, completely."

Zero tensed again. "Don't know about that."

Kuran, "then you're not trusting me."

Kiryu released a whine of vexation, his expression more distressed. "Well then we are stuck," he complained, trying to end this so he could walk away. 

A sigh was heard from the older male. Brown eyes shut, the owner's brows drop low as he seemed to think, then an answer came. His lashes fluttered back open as he smiled.

"You were dancing well yesterday. Why was that?" Kaname inquired, trying to narrow down what the problem was. 

The man in his arms seemed to become more rigid and attempted to pull away. Not allowing this, Kaname wrapped his arms completely around a slender waist, securing the thinner man in place. 

Kaname, "just talk to me. I won't judge you," he beseeched the other. He wanted to comfort this man, pull him close, know him completely. Inside out... But this man kept shutting him out instead. 

For several minutes, Zero stood quietly within his arms, silently looking at his chest to the point that Kuran nearly gave up. 

Kiryu, "I could not think properly that day... My mind was mostly blank?" Came the sudden confession.

Kuran froze. The slight pink-tinged cheeks and doe-eyed look he got from the ex-hunter made it really hard not to kiss this man... Really hard. 

Staring at those soft lips he felt heat rush and the need just continued to build. 

"If you promise to not get mad... I can make your mind blank once again." Kaname suddenly said. He did not plan to blurt that out but as it was already in the open he knew he could not retract it. 

Zero narrowed his view, his expression obviously skeptical.

"Is it something I will not like? I don't make promises I would rather not keep." Kiryu cautiously responded. 

He could not read the other, and although he knew the man did not tend to do things too bad... He did not want to test his luck. When he trusted Aidou he ended up having to crossdress. He will not blindly make a deal again.

Kaname watched those calculating eyes, knew that the owner wanted a straight answer... An Answer he could not give. Not if he wanted to get away with stealing that kiss. 

Giving a charming smile, he lightly swayed their bodies, watching as lilac lower to their feet then back at his eyes. (Seems he was listening part way.) Kuran laughed to himself feeling his smile grow. 

Beautiful lavender became distracted for a moment, looking at those smiling lips before brown eyes once more. Zero released a sort of sigh as he began to lose himself to the other... To those eyes. That's what distracted him last time, then the owners lips begun to speak again. 

Kaname, "it's something I think we both will like... But, I need your consent." Came a low, begging whisper. 

Silver lashes fell low, the man debating on his answer. Better to say no. It  **was** better to say no.

"Ok..."

Kaname smoothly pulled them into a halt, stopping their bodies as he slowly lowered to capture those very lips he'd been seeking access to. He felt the other tense, then relax. 

Another soft sigh was released as Zero pressed into the other, his hands holding onto the collar of the taller male as he curved into the touch. A hand found its way into his hair and gently tugged it back, making the soft lips part more so that a warm tongue could slither past.

Kiryu had no clue that this was the plan Kuran had... But he also couldn't think straight anymore. His mind already became hazed and when lips locked onto his own he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. They kissed before. What does it matter they did it again?

Teeth scraped by his lower lip, Zero gasping as he felt Kaname suck and lightly nibble on it. The tongue inside soon found his own, twirling around it and encouraging him to join in making him melt within seconds. 

Kuran, seeing the dazed state of the younger man, moved his second hand to softly press against the curve of the smaller’s back as he pulled from the kiss to grasp the hand around his neck and lowered it back into its proper place. Silently he moved them back into their dance.

Zero, watching the man, still couldn’t think straight. But he knew one thing. There was on thought. 

Tipping his weight, Zero moved onto his toes as he resumed kissing the mortal, making their movement slow down… Then Kaname returned the kiss. 

"Well, that's pretty sexy!"

Both jolt and pulled away from one another. 

Zero stared at Kaname in horrified shock before looking over at the man that had said that. "A-aidou?" He choked seeing that both of the kids were right behind him. 

Face turning completely red Kiryu covered his mouth and walked as far away as he could from the other. (Di-did they just? Oh, fuck my life.) 

Ren and Ai had this really appeased look to them, Ai going to her dad, Ren to his.

"So, changed your mind dad?" Ren asked, gaining a more flustered look from his father.

"It seems he did Ren, and as for you, dad." Ai addressed Kaname. "Think your all set to handle our other dad? Zero is a bit of handful. Mom said that quite often."

"AI!" Zero yelled. He could not believe these two. The good news, they approved. The bad news, he was pretty sure he did not before, yet here he was making out with the other out of choice. 

Falling to his knees Kiryu held his head low with his hands. He can't lie anymore, he was kissing Kaname, he was dancing and pressing against him. It's way too obvious how they feel about one another and he can't help wish he could still deny it. But it's too late for that, he can't act like a kid and say 'you got it all wrong,' or 'It's not like that!'.

Sighing, Zero looked up to his son. "Yeah... I changed my mind." He whispered watching Kaname's head spin to him. He looked at the other seeing relief, hope, joy... So much more than he had expected. 

Frowning Zero stood up and crossed his arms. "But nothing is settled until after the dance." He fought hearing the brunet a ways away laugh. 

Kuran, "I can wait for that."

Aidou, watching the two, couldn't get rid of his dorky smile. He was just so damn happy. He wanted for both of these men to find happiness, and the love he saw that split moment the two begun to kiss and dance showed that his meddling was worth it. They were so close, Zero finally gave a verbal acceptance to the ex-pureblood AND his kids. This is perfect... And it was the perfect time to give his 'Gift'.

Aidou skipped his way near Zero. "Here! I suggest you use this to prep before the party." He exclaimed. 

Zero looked at him with a quirked brow, grabbing the small pretty blue box in hand. He was a little apprehensive about what the blonde meant by 'prep', preparing to find out that minute.

Opening the small box by a crack Zero quirked his head at the oddly shaped item inside. It looked like a- 

He froze. 

Face turning a bright pink, Aidou grinned at him and leaned in close. "It hurts the first time... And considering that after the party you will be "accepting him," I think you should... Prepare?"

Zero's mouth dropped and he nearly  **dropped** the box, fumbling before he caught it and clenched it to his chest for dear life. "I don't want it Aidou, I don't!" He shouts, looking at the other horrified.

Hanabusa grinned. "If you don't keep it I will give it to Kaname to use on you." Zero's face paled. 

"Y-you... You wouldn't" Zero gapped, still clenching the item to his chest in the fear of dropping it and revealing it to the everyone. 

Aidou was still grinning broadly, winking at the silver-haired male. "If you won't prepare he will have to do it for you~" Hanabusa sang hearing his friend choke.

Kaname, watching it all, had to admit he was getting quite curious about what was in that box. The kids were laughing about it. So they obviously knew something? 

Zero was now in a protective crouched like position, trying to make the item disappear within his own chest. Kuran had never seen the man so flustered and terrified. He was pretty bad when they both saw that the kids witnessed their make-out session. But this? It looked like before times two. 

Making his way to the other, Kaname reached down when the ex-hunter grip tightened. Affright eyes raced to him and he froze. Zero's eyes had grown so wide Kaname thought the man's face might have broke and then... He was gone? One blink and Zero was suddenly out of sight.

Kuran, "wha-" he didn't even finish as Aidou burst into laughter and fell down, rolling all over the wooden polished floor. 

"He fucken ran! He actually used his powers to get the hell out of here, I'm so done!" Hanabusa shouted in a choppy chuckle.

Kaname looked at the man with concern. "What did you give him. I don't need you traumatizing him Aidou."

The blonde stopped laughing. Sitting up he smiled widely. "Not telling you, but if he uses it... Well, that should give you a fun time. Hey Ren, make sure your mother doesn't throw it away!"

The boy snorted. "Sure, but don't ever call him 'Mother' again."

Aidou grinned. "Deal."

Kaname frowned at this exchange, looking at both Ren and Aidou. If Zero's own son was in on it, it should be ok... Right?

 

**~~**

 

Zero locked every damn lock on his door. He did NOT want Kaname to see the gift. No, he will never see it, ever. Panting heavily Zero grimaced as he looked at the box in hand. A part of him hoped he saw it wrong, that the item in hand was NOT what he thought it was. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened it slowly, then released a soft whine. "He bought me a damn vibrator... Seriously?" He cursed at his luck. 

He should have expected this really. The minute everyone was talking about the two allowing themselves to romance each other. It was actually a smart thing, but Zero would not admit that.

He vaguely remembered Aidou talking about Kain and his first experience. Apparently, they went in it blindly, and Aidou said it had hurt a lot at the beginning... Not the whole time though, considering Aidou always spoke of wanting more, but still. 

The idiotic blonde had once actually gone so far as to bring a sex-ed book between guys to the office before. He read it out loud, laughing at all of their pain when Kain came in and took it. 

The man had come in the room when Aidou was half done and took an interest apparently… He was reading it as he dragged his lover out the door. 

Hanabusa never had a redder face than on that day.

A lot of what was read had actually made room to stay in Zero's mind. It was in his nature to pay attention and learn about things taught to him, and sadly when Hanabusa was reading out loud, even though Kiryu tried his best to distract himself... He heard every word.

Walking to his bed Zero placed the item down, deciding to analyze the 'gift' fully. It was small, smaller than himself and was a dark black. Weird... Next to it was a small remote and a book slipped in the side. 

Eyes fall low in slight disappointment as he pulled the book out to skim read its content and growled, throwing it. "It shows how to fucken insert it!? The fuck Aidou." He hissed moving on to the remote. 

Picking it up his gaze turns curious moving it around to look at the colorful buttons. "Red, green, yellow... And blue? I guess red means stop." Clicking it he saw nothing happened. "Looks like I'm correct, go figures." Then he clicked yellow. 

He nearly screamed when he heard a rumbling from the box, accidentally throwing the remote. "Shit! It actually moves!?"

Taking calming breaths, Zero put his hand to his chest, staring at the object with slight disturbance. Picking up the remote again he clicked green hearing the sound increase and speed up. "I hate you Aidou," he mumbles clicking the blue and watching it go completely haywire as it fell out the box. Zero jumped away, treating it like a disgusting bug he never wanted to touch him. 

Frowning greatly, lines forming between his brows, Zero crouched down and poked at it. "hate... You." he mumbled again.

Letting out a sigh he pulled the remote up and clicked the red button once more watching it stop with the insistent squirming. Poking it again, for some odd reason scared it would move once more, Zero waited for a solid minute before he picked it up. "Since I can't throw you away. I'm hiding you. Under the damn bed."

Putting everything back in the box accordingly, Zero moved to the left side of his bed stuffing it under. He always slept on the right so hiding it here should always leave it untouched, but also keep it reachable in case he needed to prove to Aidou he did not throw it away. No way in hell was he going to allow the blonde to give Kaname one. No way. In hell.

"As long as it stays here... He should never find it. Right?" He questioned, still slightly worried. "It's not like I bought it. I shouldn't even feel embarrassed about it... But still." He glared at the box a final time. "I really... Really, hate Aidou."

Getting up, Zero looked at the door, walked to it, and unlocked it. 

"Guess it's dinner time. If that bastard is still here I'm feeding him food poisoning." He began to smile. "That should really teach him a lesson." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... So this chapter is tamer then I planned. But. The next? That's not gonna be lol.


	14. Discovery for a Kuran

**** Bored... Alone, and wishing he had something to do. In the rugged wood cabin-like room, Zero was sitting against his beds' headboard as he twirled a certain 'gift' in circles on his middle finger. Turns out it had a ring on it and he was bored. So, he was twirling it in the air for the shit of it. It didn't really scare him anymore, and it was entertaining in a way.   
  
Kaname was taken out by Kain for reasons he did not know, Takuma busy dealing with work and Senri. Which, by the way, Zero was grounded from, work... 

Everyone seemed to have this sort of plot to kill the ex-hunter with boredom. He was not allowed to work, everyone was busy, and his kids were asleep. In the past, he would be overjoyed with just ONE day of freedom, but the him now? He can't last a second without busing himself with at least something.   
  
Putting the vibrating dildo on the bed, Kiryu moved to sit up and grasped his phone. Scanning through his contacts he found Aidou's name... The only person he knew wasn't busy. Sadly. 

Clicking the touch screen he called, hearing it ring for several moments before it clicked.   
  
"Aw, what did you call for Zero? Did you use the toy yet?"    
  
Zero growled, about to snap but stopped, smirking slightly. "I wanted to see if it was waterproof," the line got silent. "It melted in a cooking pot after making the water bubble some more."   
  
A gasp was heard and the rage the other felt almost seeped through the phone and to the hunter. "Zero! That wasn't cheap!"   
  
Lilac eyes rolled. "I was lying, it was a joke. It's perfectly fine." He informed moving to glance at the object. "Why would you even waste money on such a pricey object like that? You know I won't use it." He argued.   
  
A  sigh was heard and Zero himself frowned knowing where this was going. "Zero, I did give it as a half joke but I seriously think you should actually heed my advice... You may be more prude then me but from the way I saw you two kissing, even I know it will escalate from there."   
  
Kiryu shuffled a bit. "Aidou, I can't do that... It's weird-"   
  
Aidou, "no, it's normal. Try putting some effort in this relationship your getting into, Kaname is. Why else do you think he went to hang out with Kain? They are talking about you."   
  
Zero froze. "W-what..?" He rasped feeling his throat go dry. "No no no, T-they can't, you can't be serious. Why would he? Aidou this is weird!"   
  
Another sigh. "No, it's normal. Being in a relationship with another man is a LOT different from being in one with a woman. I would know. I didn't just pop up and say 'Yeah I did not just split my ass in half!' When kain and I did it. I told you guys, joking about how it hurt... But it seriously was tuff at first."   
  
Zero hissed. "Damn it. Can't we just spoon or something or stick to kissing?"   
  
Now Hanabusa laughed. "Yeah, sure. Try it, but we are men. We love sex. Even you know that Zero... Now, I need to handle some business of my own. Do try and actually think about these factors."   
  
Kiryu nibbled on his lower lip before whispering an "Ok," and hung up.   
  
Scrolling through his contacts, he found Kuran's name and frowned. Without thinking about it he clicked on the contact, hearing it ring when it picked up... Then he froze.   
  
"Hello?" A sultry voice spoke out.   
  
Zero inhaled deeply before releasing the breath. "What are you talking to Akatsuki about?" He asked, hoping that Aidou was wrong. 

The other side of the line drew quiet. Then movement. Zero vaguely heard the scuffle and slaps of feet tutting on the ground, then a door. A click resounded and Zero was becoming increasingly nervous. 

Zero, "Kaname?"   
  
"I was talking about you... About us, and how best to treat you," The man said, his voice becoming low and husky.   
  
Zero felt his body go stiff and clenched his thighs together. "You have a phone. Just look the shit up... And why bother now, do you think I would allow more than kissing anytime soon?" He repudiates, showing his obvious dislike about this. Kuran did not seem fine with this.    
  
Kaname, "so you say... But after that dance. When we are alone. If I want you, will you really say no?"   
  
Zero's breath hitched. "...Want me?" Was all he could say, he had no counter, argument, nothing.    
  
Breathing was all he heard on the other line and the ex-hunter felt off, his mind going haywire.   
  
Kaname, "yeah, want you... Just like I wanted you that day that I had you naked on my lap... But so much more so."   
  
Lilac fall low as the owner's hand wedge between clenched thighs, the man's knees bumping against one another. "Kaname," He tried to warn but couldn't continue.   
  
"Is it so wrong to want you bathing in pleasure, Zero? I have been patient and still am. But, once we are out of that party, don't you think I deserve," the man paused, his voice becoming lower. "A reward?"   
  
Zero had to bite down on his lip to keep the sound trying to escape. "R-reward," he gasped, slightly panting now. "What does it entail?"   
  
He could practically feel the man on the other ends smirk... He just knew him too well. 

Kuran, "I want you on your back, beneath me."   
  
That was it. Zero's face was so hot he needed to backtrack and step away. "I. will think about it. But don't talk to Kain and Aidou about us. Come home and talk to me about it... Or look it up on your phone." He requested. He needed to end this conversation soon, this was going in a very different direction than he had planned and the problem growing between his legs was making him fill with regret and humiliation.   
  
"Ok, We will talk about it when I get home," Kuran whispered still keeping that seductive tone in his words. "See you when I return."   
  
"Nh, Yeah, see you then..." He responded before hanging up for the second time that day.   
  
Letting out a deep sigh, Zero curled up a little. He was very hot and bothered right now and it was all due to the other's voice. How can he become so undone by simply words? A part of him really wanted Kuran right here and now.

(How long has it been since I last... Indulged?) He questioned his pants coming out more labored.   
  
Ever since Yuki left he never focused on his body or physical pleasures. Even when he was with her the most he got was to drink her blood, or she his.   
  
Thinking about it all he realized, he really did have to listen to his annoying friend. Kuran was not a woman, and considering how in every escapade they had, the mortal was in charge. Every kiss he was pulled or pushed down, pressed and ravaged in a way. His hand came up to trace along his collarbone, remembering the feeling of the other hot lips against his skin.   
  
A soft sound escaped and he had to cover his mouth, blushing at his thought process. An ache built and formed in the pit of his gut and he knew no cold shower would help. His mind was ensnared entirely by the handsome brunet mortal he was coming to love.   
  
Hands coming low, he slipped his pajama pants low. fingers trace his heated erection, making him take a sharp intake of air as he slid them down. Fisting around the heated flesh lilac shut and the owner shuttered and the begun to run over it, a hiss of pleasure escaping as he slipped his thumb over the tip, his feet curling. Then his mind wandered.    
  
Looking at the still present item on his bed Zero bit down on his lip before looking at his tableside draw. Halting his ministration Zero crawled over and pulled out a small bottle of what he could consider as a lotion and opened it.   
  
Lathering his fingers he moved to lay against his pillows before parting his legs. His heartbeat picked up as he slid down his thigh and to the cleft of each cheek. Breaching past the space, Kiryu feels his entrance and gasped. A slight fear hits and the uncertainty of this situation begins to get to him.   
  
Closing his eyes, he exhaled before focusing on Kuran's voice, "I want you... beneath me," he hears the low voice, rubbing his spot as a soft moan escaped. Just a bit more pressure and his finger slipped through.

A discomforted grunt leaves and his eyes shut tighter as he tried to ignore the panic. Slowly, he rocks the single digit in and out, easing its way and feeling the walls around soften. Lilac fluttering back open he arched his back as he tried to dig in deeper, a spark goes off and he choked. 

Remembering how he would prep another, Zero curled his finger up to press fully against the walls before lightly scratching down and the spark raced again. Gasping more audible, Zero arched more, doing it again when his hip jerked.    
  
What, was this?   
  
Moving the impaling body part more fluently, he began to thrust it in and out of himself, letting off heated whines every time he hit that spot. This felt so much better than he thought possible.    
  
Testing his luck, Zero added a second. He grimaced at first, but when he curled into that spot again he almost shouted at the pleasure that racked his thin frame. 

Lips trapped and held back each moan as his hips begun to move along the embedded digits. The pleasure he felt was brief and seemed to fade almost immediately. Getting impatient he smooth in another when his body immediately rejected the choice. 

Slightly hissing he pushed through and slammed into that spot. "Ah! hn, ah," It was stronger now. Ignoring the slight sting he continued to probe his own body, crying out each time he reached deep enough to feel that sharp flare of gratification.   
  
Legs shook as he let himself get overtaken by desire, allowing himself to fully adjust as his own walls cling down on him. Thoughts raced to a certain man, the image of brown lustful eyes on him making him nearly snap as his insides contract, squeezing the embedded fingers tightly as he continued to pleasure himself.   
  
Half-lidden lilac was faced to the right when they caught sight of a black, thicker object. It was bigger than his fingers and longer... 

Reaching out he grabbed it, pulling his hand from their original target and covering them with more of that cold liquid paste. Coating the thick black object in that jell, he slowly slipped it between parted thighs and rubbed the cool tip against himself. Breath hitching, he slowly, just like how he did with his fingers, rubbed the blunt head against the puckered flesh, slightly rocking his hips down against it until it pushed through. 

Only with an inch inside, he halted, his labored huffs calming him before he continued, pausing, then continued again. Feeling just the ring left with the thick base, he stopped completely. Putting his finger through the black circle to secure it the object embedded till the hilt, he stood stationed, head limply laying to the left as he adjusted to the length and width. 

Feeling himself begin to ache again, the mild pain dulled, Zero gently pulled the vibrator out before thrusting it back in. Grunting at the full feeling legs shifting up and back down as he repeated the process, it took a moment to realize that he had yet to hit that spot. He tried to adjust the angle, but it was proving to be a challenge.   
  
Flipping himself, Kiryu let his chest press against his pillows as he spread his knees, hips held high. Right hand clenching the sheets he moved the left back into its previous actions, repeating the process of soft thrust when everything suddenly blanked. 

Eyes becoming clouded, his mouth parted as his whole body hummed. Repeating the action a loud moan escaped and he did it again, crying out even louder.   
  
Hips began to move and thrust back in time with the black toy as he felt some form of odd satisfaction. It felt good, and Zero was afraid he couldn't get enough, he wanted more. harder. 

Looking back at the box that he had left on the table counter, Zero pulled out the remote and looked at the buttons. Clicking the yellow he felt the object thrum against his prostate a high pitched gasp escaping before a throated groan. 

Staying with the rhythm for a couple thrust his hips began to tremble with the humming object that made his insides thrum. Then he clicked the green. Everything felt far more intense as he choked on his own voice burring his face further into white sheets as he raised his hips higher… But, when he finally pressed the blue, he could no longer concentrate enough to keep moving the toy as it constantly vibrated against his prostate.

His hands dug into sheets as his whole body curved, head thrown back, chest pressed down and hips raised high. Moans and low groans left as he shook from the constant stimulation, his feet curling, wanting to grip something too as he jerked forward. his stomach clenched in on itself and he doubled over burying his face into his pillow again when he screamed. Everything went white and he felt his entire body string tight. Then he came. His hand luckily found the red button as he was jerked dry and then collapsed.    
  
Reality slowly seeped in and a whine escaped as Zero buried his head further. "Shit," he curses somewhat in disbelief of what he just did. He was only allowed a few minutes of self-process when he heard nearing footsteps. 

Panicking as they got closer he pulled his pants up and threw his sheets over stains to cover the mess, kicking the box on the floor and almost under the bed when a knock was heard.    
  
Zero's body grew cold as he realized, he still had the vibrator inside of him, the door opening before he even had time to properly remove it.   
  
Turning to the intruder. Lilac meets garnet. 

Zero saw the man quirk a brow and had no excuse. He was still panting, the sheen of sweat all over, drenched hair clinging to his face and throat... His face still heated and flushed red.   
  
Timidly, Zero pushed his hair behind his ear. "Y-you're home," he whispered.    
  
Kaname watched the flustered form before him with a vacant expression. Slowly, without any words, he walked around the room and in front of the vampire. 

Zero immediately looked down and away. (Please get out, don't find out don't-) he paused his praying chat as the man bent down and picked up... The box.   
  
Blank brown open it just to find the book, the man expressionless as he flipped through the pages, then glanced at the empty box again. 

Kiryu almost felt like crying in humiliation.   
  
Kuran moved his gaze up into panicking lavender. 

Zero, "Kaname... I can explain," he tried to excuse himself when something caught the other eyes. Looking behind himself Zero saw the remote on his pillow and nearly screamed in devastation. He could not say a word, utter a single syllable as the man before him reached down and grabbed it. Then he smiled.   
  
Heart stopping, Zero felt like he was about to have an anxiety attack. "Please... Don't click it." he implored the other. Kuran's smile seemed to grow.    
  
"Did it feel good?" The once pureblood asked.    
  
Zero literally felt tears now. "Don't' tease me..." He now cried feeling his face flush as he covered his eyes. "I-I didn't want you to be the only one to try."   
  
Fingers reached his chin, pulling his head up when lips met his own. "You're just too cute," the man whispered before pushing him down on his bed. 

Zero was on his back once more, watching the other with wide eyes. Lips came crashing down on his own when he heard a click. Gasping he arched as he felt the toy begin to drill against his insides again. 

Lashes low, hands came down to try to grab and pull it out the vibrator when they were grasped and pinned over his head, a single knee pushing the toy and grinding it down. "Ah! an- hah, K-kana, wai-" he could not finish, lips crashing over his own.    
  
"Lets... Play with this till the party." Kaname chuckled, pulling down moisten slacks. 

Seeing the black object he licked his lips before tugging the small black ring seen, watching the object slowly slip out. "This toy can satisfy you, until after our dance... That way, you can still walk when you need to."   
  
Zero moaned, back arching completely off the bed as the man above began to play with the toy for him, thrusting it inside and out.    
  
"Now, Let us continue where you left off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! like this was kinky as hell!!! Why did I write this? Somen is wrong with my brain lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and this is not exactly a cliffy cause I am not picking this up next chapter. This is all the smut for these two for now lol. Next chapter will be on Takuma and Rima hanging out and stuff, and maybe lord Draco will visit the kids. Sorry guys.


	15. Family and Promises

Reaching the manner last known to belong to the Kurans, the earthen eyed pureblood traced the outer front door. Inside once held the pureblood Yuki and her unclaimed lover. Then it was the man alone... He could never bring himself to visit the ghost home after the first time he came during Yuki's absence... Kiryu had fallen so low, so harshly that it was hard to look at the once strong man. To see him so broken and alone in a house once full of the sound of screaming and fussing children... Is it wrong to only return after the man started to heal? Only after his kids returned? Lord Draco debated for several moments when a click suddenly echoed and he panicked.   
  
The door swinging open, dim lavender meets his own, the color slightly tainted by his mother's brown but still so close to his father's.   
  
Ren was looking straight into his Carmel like eyes, the boys face originally blank. Then booming with life. "You're right Ai! It is Grandfather Draco." The boy announced before casually hugging him and stepping back. The pitter-patter of excited feet was the old man's only warning before Ai launched out of the entrance and latched onto his shoulders as her light body swung, taking him in a half circle as she giggled.   
  
"You lost your touch," she giggled as she never let go, her feet dangling off of the floor as she continued to hug the gentleman. "You would have caught me before I spun ya!"   
  
Blinking in a multitude of two times per second, Draco was at a loss of how to respond. He felt multiple emotions swell inside before he could control it and pulled both kids in close, the hug tight and almost crushing. "Thanks for coming home," he rasped, his hold becoming more desperate. "thanks for coming back for him."   
  
The two stood by silently, quietly moving to hug the elder back and curl towards him. Ai felt her own emotions overwhelm her as she thought more about the issues she tried her best to put behind her. "We would never abandon him... Dad."   
  
Ren nodded his head, pulling from the hug and back to the door, his arms crossed in a timid response. "Yeah," he whispered before he walked inside and disappeared. Something that just reminded Draco too much of Zero during his younger days. When the boy was still just an emotional teen.   
  
Gently patting the brunette girls head, Draco wondered something that became very obvious now that he thought about it. "Where is Kiryu now?"   
  
Ai giggled. But the sound was a little... Odd? Looking down at the girls vibrant and rich brow, he opened his mouth to question it when he saw the sweet and innocent smile turn taunting. 

Ai, "he had been. Exhausted. My other father has kept him busy. In a good sense." She joked. The issue had a lot more to be detailed on... But, Draco had no time to ask these questions as his whole body and mind were shaken.   
  
Draco, "y-your father!?? Kaname Kuran, is alive?" He sputtered out, completely surprised.   
  
The little girl, noticing his panicked behavior, smiled a little more sorrowfully. "Yeah, mommy gave her heart. It turned him human and took his memories. But he has been doing good and him and my other daddy have been getting along."   
  
Finally absorbing the information. The elder slowly nodded. "Ok," moving to look at the doors he cringed. "I guess it's good he has no memory. If he did I'm sure the two would have tried to kill one another."   
  
Ai made a sad whine, pulling the lords' shirt to make him stare at her. "No, they would be perfectly fine if he remembers. Or when he does. He will. And they will still be happy. He will accept father now."   
  
Draco's brows furrowed, the man shaking his head in uncertainty. "Though I never saw how the two would respond to each other when Kuran was alive. I heard enough to know that the two loathed one another. Kaname used Zero and turned him into a weapon. That's why he no longer uses bloody rose. It's too dangerous and the power inside makes him overwhelmed... Kuran had done a lot to save this world, loved your mother. But when it comes to Kiryu..." 

The man paused as he looked away, thinking about what Yuki had told him about the story between the two. She hated what Kaname did to Zero. But she also hated herself for never seeing Zero as enough. That was why she truly left. She couldn't keep seeing the pain she brought to Kiryu's eyes. Little did she know that that coward's move had hurt him far more than never being a equal to the man that used him.   
  
Gazing back to Ai, Draco gave a false smile. "Enough sad talk. Let's see how you dads are doing, yes? I am curious about how Zero has been on these extended days off. I am happy he finally is not swamped with work for once. It was a sad and annoying sight."   
  
Ai agreed, the brunette girl doing a small curtsy as she turned and took his hand, leading him inside. 

As they went through the house, Draco could immediately feel the difference. The place felt warm. Whole. It felt far more at peace and welcoming than the many Years it held the family previously. How is that possible? The house always took on the emotions of whom lied inside, something that made people swear it was alive, and Only Zero seemed able to handle it. 

When he was down, it followed his lead and the same for the reverse. Only Aidou dared to break inside whether or not the house welcomed him. The little troublemaker would drag the isolated vampire out, pissing him off and himself as he forced, 'social activity' upon the anti-social vampire. Kiryu hated Hanabusa so much doing that at the time... But it was thanks to the interesting blonde that the man finally got out and grew new determination.   
  
Upon the entrance of the living room, Draco was greeted with the sight of what looked like a whole family. On the two-seater, Zero was seen in a blissful sleep, his eyes shut and his body lose. Nothing looked wrong with the man as he fully trusted who held him. An arm was secured around the trim waist of the ex-hunter, the owner's thumb doing a soothing massage as they pulled the lax body against them. The bundle of silver hair draped over broad shoulders. 

Over on the couch near stood Kiryu's son, seemingly used to the sight of his blood father being cuddled by Ai's. He was watching TV, occasionally glancing over with a soft smile before flipping the channels. 

Ai had released Draco’s arm at some point and joined her brother, raising Kuran's attention from the book he was currently reading for only a moment when he glanced at the elder himself, bowing his head in greeting.   
  
The mortal seemed like he wanted to do or say something more, but as the man that lied on him shuffled, his attention was snared once more. Looking down at the sleeping beauty, he moved the book on his lap to the table beside him, moving his right arm from massaging lean hips to the others thin face, thumb caressing the effeminate features in a loving manner.   
  
Lord Draco was at a loss for what he should do. The affection in the mortal's eyes and the comforting air and appearance of the turned hunter was not what he expected. It could have never been predicted. It seemed like a perfect situation, a good outcome after all the years of pain for the youth that lied asleep. But was the daughter right in thinking the two could stay like this? When the ancient blood awakens and responsibilities beckon. Will he stay with the once mortal he used? Or will he disclose it and just focus on teaching his daughter to become a true lord and tell the hunter to leave back to his own people? Would he lash out that Yuki died; will he spend time on a grudge misplaced? A man with no memories is a stranger to himself and how could they know what they will do and see things when they can't even view the missing pieces?   
  
Walking above the mortal, the elder pulled Kiryu off and rested him on the opposite end of the couch before summoning the mortal with a wave of his hand. "Apologies lord Kuran... But we need to talk." Looking at Zero, he noticed the man began to fidget, seeming to become uncomfortable without the source of warmth... Which was also a show of dependence. A show that already, his heart was swayed and Draco felt that worry grow.   
  
Looking back to Kuran he whispered an imploring "Please?" The mortal finally responding.   
  
Kaname did not know what worried this man who visited and obviously knew Zero on a more familiar bases than most, judging from the hunter's lack of a panicked response during his touch... And he was unsure if he could trust this stranger. including when the man looked at him like... That? Why did he look at the once pureblood like some sort of omen? He would soon find out, wouldn't he?   
  
Offering a nod, Kaname followed the gentleman out of the living room and into a desolated hall. Once they were alone, a good range from the children's hearing he finally turned to him, the light brown locking onto his red. "Why are you doing this to him? Do you even understand what will happen in the end?"   
  
Kaname stood silent. What was it he was doing and to who? Those were considerable question... But he knew what the man was speaking about. This was about Zero. 

Kuran, "I don't see a problem with this. What is it the outcome would be? He is far more healthy then he was before and if you haven't noticed, is starting to feel more joy... His smile, it's something that should be out more often." He spoke, looking down as he thought about the man, his thoughts first sweet, then drifting to their more recent and hidden affairs. "what I'm doing... Is something we both wanted. Took me time to get him to trust me that I wanted this... And that he did too."   
  
"No, you are deluding him. I don't need to watch him shatter once more because of your cursed bloodline. I can't stand back and watch him get hurt again." Draco warned the cool edge of his words causing the room's temperature to lower dramatically.   
  
Staying calm and trying to rationalize what the man felt. Having a firm grasp on what the other's emotions were, Kaname simply observed the surprisingly protective elder. "I won't hurt him. And this is no game to me... When my memories come back, they are just the past. The present and my future are not of relations to this life I'm choosing, or how I will treat him... I promise I won't abandon him."   
  
The greying haired man sighed, his fingers running through the multi-colored strands. "And I hope you mean that... Kiryu... Is the type to be frightened, the type to hide and hold back his fears and pain. He will almost never become attached unless you push over and over again until you’ve breach past every Barrier, and once you are there, once his heart is in your grasp. He gives you all the power over him and will never betray you... But he will always fear betrayal and expect it. He will tear himself apart the minute he thinks you don't want him and if you leave him." A choked sound escaped the man as he recalled the sight he saw before. "He will never recover. He will break and if you do it to him if you repeat what was done far too many times," the man's eyes flashed red, his teeth showing as he released a Ferrell growl. "I will do whatever it takes to kill a pureblood... What. Ever. It takes."   
  
The cold and impending tone sent a shiver down the once pureblood spine. But fear was not present. No. Some other emotion filled him, and that was, to his surprise, hope and peace. Kuran couldn’t help but smile. "Good...Then I know that, if and when I awaken. Someone will make sure to correct me if I make a mistake."   
  
Draconic stepped back, his silver brows falling low. "You... Encourage this?"   
  
Kaname smiled further. "I actually ask you to swear on this. I don't know the man I was but I know who I am now. I love him and want nothing more than to make him happy. To hold both him and our kids together. So please. Keep this promise, uphold your word."   
  
Brown locked onto garnet, the two speaking only through their eyes. A sort of calm suddenly washed the elder as he felt his lips loosen from their original scowl and turn up into a more please curve. "I will keep this promise to you, our Lord."   
  
Kuran smiled back, bowing slightly, keeping his head stood straight so that he never lost the eye contact he held. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! I'ma leave it here. Thanks for staying around this long guys!


	16. Situations

Senri Shiki was very focused on his work, well, actually Zero's work- as the said vampire glared at him from the back of the room. The aged hunter was livid and visibly abashed. Whatever had happened had to have done with Aidou as, when the brunet had called him: Became unavailable and disappeared.    
  
Tired of the eyes drilling into the back of his skull, Senri turned to face the lilac eyed vampire. Arms crossing his chest leisurely, he set back in his chair, watching Zero mimic his movement with a straightened posture instead of relaxing back. Both stare into one another pupils, the black spheres Miosis, undilate, becoming concentrated and showing challenge.    
  
Senri, "you are to be home on your vacation,"   
  
Zero, "and you are supposed to be planning that horrendous ball. Seems we both are up to very different task."   
  
Both owners eyes narrowed as they thought and debated through a simple look. Then Senri sighed and rotated his chair to face his work again. "What happened with Kuran and Hanabusa?"   
  
Zero, "who said it has to do with that idiot?"   
  
The brunet snorted, "that insult,"   
  
Zero, "got me there."   
  
The two stood silent again, Zero making slight shuffling noises as he moved and fidgeted in discomfort. Something was on the hunters' mind, that was for sure. But Shiki could not just request that he spoke out of what it was that ailed him. He simply had to wait for that answer to come willingly.   
  
Rustling fabric, a sigh, and the sound of patting feet. The thin figure of the silver-haired vampire came into view as the man leaned over the desk and glanced at the scattered paperwork across the cherrywood desk. "I am upset with him. But it's not really his fault. Just half his blame... I'm really here as an excuse to distract myself," he mumbles the end, his face turning away, gaze downcasted as the lithe male seemed to think over something of abashment. "Me and Kaname have been getting along, 'well,' but... I want some distance. It makes me feel safer. To distract myself and not think about this. Or after the party."   
  
Shiki raised a brow at the odd way the other spoke in reference to the ball. "Or after the party?" he quoted with slight question. "You make it sound past tense as if it has happened and come to pass already."   
  
Zero made a low whine. "I mean it as in, I am worried about after it happens... I know what will. But I didn't want to word it as a, 'what's going to happen'. I was hoping then you would ignore it."   
  
The broader male hummed consciously, nodding his head in thought as he shuffled the paperwork, cautiously thinking over what to say in response to the other. 

The repose was found quickly. 

"Well," Senri slightly dragged the words as his eyes caught the report on the recent hunter and vampires squabble. "If you don't want to speak about it. You can keep the knowledge to yourself. But that's as long as you return home now. Or I call Kaname here." This earned a flinch.   
  
Kiryu made a slightly displeased sound, his nose scrunched up and increasing the dip between furrowed brows. "I see your point. I am leaving."   
  
Senri chuckled. "Good, enjoy your days off. See you the day after tomorrow night. The party will be an interesting one."   
  
Another sound of indignation passed but Zero said no more. He instead chose to keep his lips sewn shut, leaving almost immediately.   
  
"Kaname is the keyword to get him to behave... Funny and so Ironic," he continued to snicker out before resuming his attention to the paperwork from before.   
  
A click became audible, alerting the young leader of someone entering and sighed. He could guess who came back. Like Zero would give up so easi-   
  
"Want to see the pic's of Takuma's complete dress?"   
  
Never mind.   
  
Grey blue looking up, Senri meets eye contact with a woman of light chestnut hair. The style was twin pigtails, the length of each tail down past her slender, but well-rounded hips. The woman was currently holding a cell phone, her left hand back behind her and clasped over a thin olive tanned wrist. Following the trail, Shiki felt his lips twitch up at the sight of Ichijo, the poor blonde hiding his face with his not ensnared palm. His face was a bright red, the light flush all over his neck and the top of his ears.   
  
Senri, "no, Rima, it's ok. He will show me when I pick him up on the upcoming night."   
  
The blonde flinched, green eyes low as he avoided the others gaze. "Yeah..."   
  
Senri felt his barely accountable smile edge into a more handsome smirk and Rima gave him a waggled brow before turning to clasp Takuma's shoulder. "Well, guess I will leave you two alone. I know you guys have 'work' to do. Ruka is probably bitchy right now. You know how she gets when I don't pay enough attention to her."   
  
The blonde sighed. "Yeah, I know. Goodbye Rima. It was nice of you to help me."   
  
The girl curtsied, "anytime Takuma."   
  
Toya left the room, closing the door quietly. Ichijo stood still for an awkward minute or two. He was left alone again with Shiki. AGAIN. He was not entirely sure on how to handle these situations. It seemed normal at most times. They would do their jobs, talk with ease, and then part. Just like in the past... But unlike before, words were sometimes dragged, looks were halted in the most intimate of ways, and large hand would linger from his hip to his arm to his slowly flushing cheeks.    
  
Their relationship had changed, and although a part of Takuma's heart leaped, the other froze in fear. He had never been with someone. Never showed an interest in more than just casual conversation. But if one thing was for sure. Shiki had no plans for casual conversation. No, they have been having that for years. Years, and years, and centuries. No, the man wanted to embrace, to feel one another completely, body and soul. He had admitted to that shortly after the conference Zero and he had, and his eyes always relayed that message.   
  
Moving around the table with a smile, Ichigo leaned over to lay down the new paperwork he had in hand and began to clean up the desk, reaching for the paper that was splayed in front of the brunet when his hand was caught.    
  
"Not this one," Senri mumbled pulling the white sheet to his face to analyze again. "This... Might grow into a bigger problem."   
  
Hand still trapped in the other grip, Takuma doesn't attempt to pull it away as he leaned down to look at the sheet himself. "What is it... Oh, the hunter and vampires rally from last morning." Gently using his free hand to pry off the others, the blonde digs through the just placed files and pulls out one with red ink and names. Class, race, and crime had all been written in red and he slid it to the stoic vampire still seated. 

Takuma, "we got most of their names now. They caused another scene. They wish for us to discharge Zero Kiryu. The hunters say we corrupt him, the vampires say he is no good for them. The usual... It's been a while since they acted out and never have they done so together."   
  
Senri hums, his eyes traversing the new document. "I have a feeling this was an after effect of us sending him for a vacation... That somehow got out and since then, the council has been doing their damn best to talk about his weakened state. That attack that caused him to become weak before Kaname helped him got out as well... In full detail. Meaning someone saw it" 

Shifting so that he sat back, his eyes narrowing in slight annoyance and anger, Shiki sighed more audibly. "We need to find the root. If not, and they gain access to the information of Zero romancing a mortal, better yet, a not fully awaken pureblood. We will have all hell break loose."   
  
"Agreed," Takuma quickly followed, looking through a few more paperwork to see if he had brought in another of these incidences. "But should we inform him? His vacation will end at some point. You know we can't keep him from here forever. And once he finds out. Who knows what he will do."   
  
Another hum sounded off. Senri abruptly stood up and pulls Takuma chest to chest, lowering to his ear and earning a startled squeak. "We can't let him or anyone knows. Especially not Aidou-"   
  
Takuma bashfully looks up, blonde lashes batted low. "Why Ai-"   
  
The door opened and the blonde they just spoke of came tumbling inside. "Guys guess wha-! Oh! congrats. Good job Takuma, get at i-"   
  
"Aidou," The brighter blond lowly spoke, glaring at him in warning. He could only take so much. 

Seeing the high strong male pause, Takuma collected himself and looked back up to Shiki. "Understood, see you tomorrow night." Looking back to Aidou he noticed the guy was more fidgety than usual and sighed, knowing he had to listen now or have the blonde blow-up mid-party. "What is it?”   
  
Upon the ok symbol to talk, Hanabusa fidgets left to right, the left again. "Sooo... Zero and Kaname are," his smile broadened. "Active."   
  
Takuma groaned, Shiki doing the same.   
  
"You did something again... That's why Kiryu was here. He was running from Kuran." Senri sighed, now with a proper explanation as to why the man would be here other than to kill Aidou who was growing a wider smile by the minute.    
  
Aidou, "yes, and no... I gave him a gift and advice. Though, when I visited, there were hints that both became useful."   
  
Both disappointed vampires sighed again.    
  
Takuma straightened himself up and walked to the door, stopping only when he had it ready to fully shut. "Yeah, I'm sure I don't want to hear more. Unless that more won't piss off a certain hunter." Aidou shut his mouth and Senri smirked.   
  
Senri, "seems like more would."   
  
"Indeed," Takuma finished before closing the door as well.    
  
Senri really wished that Takuma was still the only blonde that stood in the room with him now, but no, it was Aidou. Looking at the bright hyperactive blue, he sighed. The man had more to say huh? He was about to tell him to speak when-   
  
"So I left a preparing tool for Ichijo at home too."   
  
Another. Deeper. Sigh.

  
  
  
  
  
~~

  
  
  
  
When Zero got home, he was unprepared. There, as soon as he entered the front door at nine in the morning... Kuran Kaname stood wide awake at the first three steps of entree. Zero grew ridged and before he could run, Kaname reached beyond him and pulled the front door shut pinning the young hunter in the small space between his arms. 

Kuran, "morning, and where were you? Got a call from Aidou. Such a snitch you know."   
  
Zero hissed. "Yeah, a real bitch currently too."   
  
"Suggest you worry about yourself and focus on me and not him." Kuran drawled out, pressing the slighter man further into the rich wooded door. "Why were you at work? I see they got you to leave... But you and I know you are grounded for a few weeks at most."   
  
Lilac eyes roll as the owner scoffed. "Yeah, grounded. Good play on words. I'm getting back in there sooner or later. I'm no housewife-"   
  
Kaname, "Hmm, what if I want you to be?"   
  
Zero froze. That was not the joke he planned on when making the housewife joke. No, it was just a joke. One he made. But after what Kaname had just said... The memories of the few nights filtered and the hunter covered his mouth in surprised embarrassment, his face flushing brightly. "I didn't mean it like that," he meekly whispered, head falling low.    
  
Kaname chuckled, pressing fully against the male below his height, gently kissing the back of each hand covering no doubt sucked in and nibbled on lips. Zero's little nervous habit when he knew the other would kiss him. It really was more sexy to the brunet then the other knew.    
  
"Yeah," he began, slowly taking thin fingers and intertwining it with his own. Licking the other's lips over, he heard a soft gasp and pressed for more. Zero immediately arched into him, a keen whine released as the kiss deepened.    
  
Releasing him, Kuran backs only a breath away, the two forced to stare only into each other's eyes. "Come, let's go back to sleep... We can wake when the kids do."   
  
Zero watched him a moment, dazed and confused. After a few moments, he leaned against the broader shouldered man and sighed. "Only sleeping..."   
  
The brunet chuckled again, wounding his hand around the more slender male's hips and pulling him close. "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I finally updated!!!


	17. Vampiric Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue, just like the other work lol

An old antique home. Stone and wood walls within. Furniture with a story, walls with a past. This home quickly became the only place Kaname could ever see himself settle. Inside it, and with the people who lived in it. The kids, and his to be lover if not already just that.   
  
Strolling down the hall that led to the specific person's bedroom, their kids were left waiting in the main hall towards the entrance. Zero was taking longer to prepare then Kuran thought he would. The man was probably trying to back out and disappear. A fickle short-tempered man he was. Cute, and just too tempting to anger and tease.   
  
Kaname himself was already dressed despite Zero's command that he and the kids should not go. A black suit with lavender stripes at each end. The end of his shirt sleeve, the bottom of his jacket, and the lining of his collars. His pants by themselves had vertical lines down with decent gaps, his shirt that rich violet with a golden tie to counter it. He wanted to match his date, Kain helping him with the fitted suit.   
  
Zero had yet to see it and Kuran was just too curious as to what his reaction would be. Reaching the door, the brunet pushed his hair back, each strand slicked back nicely making him look masculine and rather handsome or so Aidou joked with a wink... Those two were so different yet fit together so well.   
  
Knocking on the door, Kaname waited a moment for permission. A hummed sounding 'come in' barely breached the door and he twisted the knob. A click later he was walking into that same room the young vampire always holed himself inside.   
  
Zero was not even facing him, his eyes towards a mirror... His hair... Black?   
  
"Zero!" Kaname worriedly announced seeing the lavender-eyed raven turn to him with a raised brow. The man looked nerved, tense, why would he dye his hair.   
  
"It’s a wig," he informed seeing the mortal reach him and reach for his hair. Kaname seemed thoroughly confused, staring at the hair he grasped and run his fingers through it.   
  
Calming a fraction now, Kuran back steps to take in the other. Zero was wearing that dress now, completed with the lacy choker that covered most of his throat and some of his collar. His shoulders were revealed, creamy white ending just below the rounded bone that led to his arms. A puffy layer was right over his chest and the start of his sleeves, a long robe-like fabric covering the rest of his arms and his hands. The slits at his legs were fully visible with nothing else reaching out, long see-through stockings up to his thighs, silver heels. 

Zero really did look like a woman in this, makeup present and then there was the ebony wig. The long hair with several braids designing a spiral at the back of his head, four starting at the front after well-framed bangs... The rest hanging down his back. Only lavender eyes stood as familiar.   
  
"Why the wig?" Kaname asked, wishing that it was the man's normal silver hair that was decorated in such a way.   
  
Zero stood silent a moment, crossing his arms as he faced the larger mortal. "To not be recognized... Not many have hair or eyes like mine." His lavenders then trail down the mortal ahead. Pink painted lips part, a small flushed coming before the man coughed awkwardly and looked away. "So your planning to come?"   
  
Kuran, "I was promised a dance."   
  
Bashful violet look through the corners of the owner's eyes, that blush still present. "That's another reason I can't be recognized then."   
  
"And why is that?" Kuran inferred. What was wrong with being recognized? He saw no problem. He could easily show who this vampire belonged to if he was noticed.   
  
Zero was seen trying to collect himself, taking a quick breath before looking up into the taller man's garnet. His flush faded a fraction but was not completely gone as he cleared his throat. 

Zero, "if I am recognized. And someone pieces together you are... You. That would increase the risk of danger. If I am seen with you. dancing with you and dressed like a maiden. What do you think those who oppose me would think or say? It would tarnish my position in both the hunters' society and the vampiric council. If I were to go alone and hang with Aidou and Takuma during this... They would know it's but a simple prank... But with you?" The man's blush grew a new. "My feelings for you... I can't let a weakness like that be seen."   
  
Kaname froze... Did Zero confess? Is that a confession... Feeling his own face grow hot, Kuran grabbed the slighter males chin and guides him up once more. A step closer, he used another hand to press the slender frame against his and stole a kiss.   
  
A soft surprised sound let the vampire before he rest his hands over Kaname’s shoulders, pressing closer to the brunet that initiated the kiss.   
  
Kaname licked the other's lips, nipping and sucking against them before trying for more, requesting his entrance. Soft lips part and Zero tipped up to help the man level with him, feeling the other's tongue ease its way past lips and teeth.   
  
It only lasted a moment before the brunet removed himself with a restrained groan. "Don't tempt me... Or we will never leave this place and I will claim you here and now." He growled, wiping away smeared lipstick off his own mouth.   
  
Zero's heart skipped a beat. Quicker pants, Zero closed his thighs together and tried not to think about what the other just said. "We... Have to go to the party."   
  
"You already confessed practically... So why don't we move on to something we both like?" Kaname whispered, wanting so badly to claim the other. He had this man withering below him so many times with that wonderful toy Hanabusa bought... How would it feel to cause it himself and to feel the other... For the other to feel him just as deep?   
  
Fingers suddenly twist brown hair and tug it non-to gently. "Party, those ideas of yours later. IF, I allow it."   
  
He was dismissed.   
  
A hand suddenly intertwined with his and the mortal looked up confused when he caught sight of a pleased smile. Smiling back he squeezed back then Zero let go and went out the door, waiting just outside for Kuran to follow.   
  
Sometimes that man knew exactly what to do to keep the brunet from losing it. Strict, yet sweet.   
  
Time progressed quickly after that. To the kids, both with a cheeky smile. To the car, Kaname making Zero take the passenger seat, taking the wheel himself. Then to the mansion of all council gatherings.   
  
The building was like a small duke's castle. Lights flashed into the night sky and vampires and claimed mortals all alike were seen with mask, drinks, and lovers as it became obvious from their body language.   
  
On the balcony, in the yard, behind walls. Everyone was engrossed in music and on their guest, partners.   
  
Kuran parked their car in the distance, being inconspicuous as they slid out. Zero was quick to talk to their kids. Informing them to stay away from Kaname... The brunet was not too happy about it, but when Zero pointed out that it could out him as Ai's father. Ren agreed and took his sister's hand. Disappearing in the mass of people.   
  
When Zero turned back to the mortal, he shushed him with his hand. "Here, I am a vampire noble who holds a human pet. If I don't pretend to hold a claim on you, someone might attack you even with all the night class here... Understand? This is why it's dangerous for you to be here. Just play along and don't leave my side."   
  
Kaname grinned, hand grasping the other's waist and pulling him in. "No problem, Master." He joked seeing Zero's face drop to utter shock.   
  
Lavender then narrow and Zero pinched his hands off throwing them away. "Good start, but just call me mistress or some bullshit. Don't tell others your name. Or say more than hi."   
  
Kuran, "that's boring."   
  
Zero, "then go back home."   
  
Kaname laughed, walking beside the other and offering his arm. "Why don't we find our friends?"   
  
The hunter scoffed but took his arm anyway. A few eyes glanced to them as they made their way, eyeing both with interest and it made Kuran smile with pride. He was well aware of just how beautiful his partner was... And no one was going to touch him but HIM.   
  
Walking into the large ball-like room, Kaname paused as images swirled. Did he remember this place? He vaguely questioned when the man holding his arm tightened his hold.   
  
Looking down at his partner, temporary mistress, he noted Zero's expression of worry towards him.   
  
"Yes?" He asked, seeing the other shake his head.   
  
"It's nothing." A lie, but Kuran Knew not to push it. For now.   
  
Lavender eyes move from him ahead, seeming to catch and stay on something just out of reach. A soft smile was worn on his face now, a mischievous glint caught as he moved closer to press again the brunet.   
  
Zero said nothing as two figure approached, the faces on the owners slightly baffled till a certain blue-eyed male got a final good look.   
  
"Holy shit," Aidou spoke, eyes wide and his grin stretched. "I thought some lady had just stolen him right from under you!"   
  
Kiryu laughed, easing off the brunet now that the others had recognized him. "Good," he softly laughed not releasing his hold completely just yet. "Means no one here will realize I'm me."   
  
Hanabusa laughed. "The point was not that Zero,"   
  
"The penalty was to cross-dress. Not be known when you did it. Otherwise, it's not a good costume is it?" The silver headed hunter fought.   
  
Aidou seemed to think it over for a minute, debating on his response when he only offered a shrug. "Oh well. I just wonder when Senri and Takuma will get here. I haven't seen Ichijo's costume yet."   
  
Zero shrugged, finally releasing his hold on Kuran to tap his chin. "Neither have I," looking to the mortal beside him, he tilted his head. "Have you?"   
  
Kaname smiled. Bending down just a fraction to whisper a quiet, "No," then backed off. Wrapping his hand around the slighters waist and pulling him flush.   
  
Zero was flustered a moment, taking a minute to gain his reigns as he tried to adjust. "Hm..."   
  
Aidou laughed gaining a glare but the blonde said nothing. Just winked and turned to his lover.   
  
The two wore opposite suites. Kain, Black white with a fiery orange tie. Aidou's white and black with an icy blue. It was simple, nice, and the two matched still. Kain had his hair pushed back, Hanabusa much the same with only a few stray hairs decorated around his face.   
  
(Bastard,) Zero thought upset that only he and Takuma were the only ones cross-dressing. But that begs the question. Where is he? Senri is never late?   
  
Looking back at the door, Zero stared blankly at it for a while when Aidou's phone went off.   
  
Aidou, "oh,"   
  
Everyone turned to him.   
  


Aidou, "seems they got 'caught up'."   
  
Zero choked, almost laughing as his blonde friend smiled wide, that cheeky expression easy to read.   
  
"Explains a lot," Akatsuki said before deciding to walk towards the sampler table just a bit away.   
  
Kuran was looking at the two of them, seeming to want answers but grew tired of it and joined Kain.   
  
"What exactly did Senri text you?"   
Aidou grinned harder, skipping to him and showing the phone.   
  
-Won't be making it, the 'car' broke 'down'. See you all later.-   
  
Zero chuckled. "The car huh?"   
  
Aidou laughed as well. "Should we do an Easter hunt to find them?"   
  
"No," a deeper voice interrupts, Kain already back and passing his lover a drink.   
  
Zero was ready to comment back to him when Kuran had appeared again as well, passing him one much the same as Aidou’s.   
  
Kuran, "just leave them be," the two seemed to agree with one another. But Zero never actually planned to go. It was a joke.   
  
Looking back at garnet eyes, he took the drink with a smile. "Thank you,"   
  
Aidou, "cough, lovely Zero,"   
  
Zero, "fuck you Aidou,"   
  
Aidou, "that's Kains job,"   
  
Lilac rolled.   
  
Turning his back to them, Zero pulled Kaname by his arm and begun to lead him to the lounge. Nobody really went there. A quiet like library he always preferred when forced to go to these occasions.   
  
Reaching closed double glass doors, Zero pulled the swirled knob down. Hearing the click, the hunter led the mortal inside and closed the door behind them. The music, though just classic piano and instrumentals, was silent. Not breaching those door much more than a mild hum.   
  
"How am I not surprised you found a spot of isolation?" Kaname laughed, watching the other take his arm off his and shrug.   
  
Zero, "it's my tendency."   
  
The room, now that the brunet looked, was a library at best to describe. The walls had shelves attached, books down each row. Soft, lay down cushion chairs were spread out, some normal couches, small rich redwood tables to complement the cream fabric seats.   
  
Zero took one of the long, lounge chairs and laid across the floor. His dress immediately falling low and showing his entire leg and thigh as he laid down, his long raven locks falling off his shoulders. He seemed to bother with the slit a minute before sighing and giving up.   
  
"I'm going to kill Rima and Aidou for this dress later."   
  
Deep chuckling is then heard, the mortal, instead of choosing a chair himself, sitting on the edge of Zero’s and turned to him.   
  
Kaname, "it looks wonderful on you,"   
  
"Previously you were upset it showed so much," Zero argued.   
  
The man grinned, hand running up a cream colored thigh after passing thin stockings.   
  
"Yes... but then I remembered, all of this is for me, only." Kuran purred.   
  
Zero twitched as the hand slid further and then up his dress, gasping when Kaname tried for more. Cheeks lightly coloring he climbed high on the chair, leaning back as Kuran followed and leered over him.   
  
Kaname, "...We really, should follow Senri's example, but get back to the house."   
  
Zero shook his head, twitching again with a soft pant before grabbing the invading arm and tugging it out. "People are still around... those doors are see-through." He tried to hiss at the other, but it just came off as a breathless whine.   
  
Brown eyes roam for a moment, looking at the other room and watch the crowd, seeing all faced towards the center and dancing. "Their focus is far from us,"   
  
"Doesn't, matter." The slighter male whispered, trying to climb high on the chair to get away.   
  
Least to say, the current noirnet did not expect to be picked up, squeaking as he was dragged and placed down on a further off chair, hidden from the only way in.   
  
"Kaname!" He hissed as the mortal climber over with a smirk.   
  
"I'm not doing anything," the brunet teased. He already came down and begun to kiss the youngers neck, the vampire jerking as both hands ran up his legs.   
  
Zero, "define nothing!"   
  
Just deep chuckling.   
  
Curving off the couch, Zero thought of what to do. This man was a troublemaker currently, which usually never was a problem in the past. But then again, he was never around Kaname more then he had to be-   
  
"Ah! Ow, bastard stop!" He growled, feeling teeth scrap his throat, a mark already forming with no doubt a bruise. Kuran was felt smirking against the flesh and continued to kiss it softly.   
  
"thought to show proof that you mine." Kiryu heard, rolling his eyes at the man. 

Zero, "do that when you are a vampire again. Will be more 'Permanent'."   
  
This made the other stop. Brown like red raise and look at the hunter beneath them. "And what if I never become one again?"   
  
Zero paused.   
  
Looking up into the elder's eyes. He tried to think a response. Before, he feared the man waking up... but now. "If you don't. In time, you will end up leaving me too."   
  
Brown grow wide. Kuran heard the hurt in the other's voice and saw his fear... And it clicked. 

Zero was not human, he was turned years ago. He would not die by age anytime soon. But he will. If he never woke up, even when they both were slightly fearful of that, Kaname never having admitted to it... Then, Kuran would die before Zero, and Zero would have to watch.   
  
Lowering down, Kuran took a simple kiss, making it last for several moments as just a simple touch. Lips onto lips not moving as they closed their eyes. It stood simple, gentle, even as the under begun to part his mouth and slowly began to kiss back.   
  
Several moments passed where they were only engrossed in one another, no rush for more, no offer for less. Just the simple brush of lips and the comfort of one another's body. Zero didn't even care as he heard the door click. He was not going to be recognized. And if it's someone who he already knew, they could leave.   
  
"Get some!"   
  
Unless it’s Aidou...   
  
Sighing and groaning at the same time. Zero’s head fell back in annoyance as he covered his eyes with his arm. "I. Hate. You."   
  
Hanabusa laughed. "Hey, just happy for you."   
  
A displeased grunt.   
  
Kaname looked towards the blonde and raised a brow at the smirk Kain was giving. And Aidou's? That was permanent. Probably a defect on the blondes behalf.   
  
Zero, "You two. Don’t have to be smug about this."   
  
Now Kain's grin grew. "No, we do. You both deserve a little peace and joy."   
  
Zero snarled. "We'd have it if you two would just fucken leave!"   
  
The said two laughed, Aidou openly and Kain more to himself.   
  
Grabbing his lover, Akatsuki pulled the blonde by his arm and led him out. "Will do, but make sure to not try much here. You two still have a dance to do."   
  
Zero chunked a pillow at the closing doors. "... I wish I could just shoot their asses."   
  
Kaname kissed his cheek, pulling his lovers' attention back. "That can be a focus... later."   
  
Zero smirked, kissing the man back again, "why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, originally I planned this to be a lot longer but I made you all wait too long by keeping busy with my other fandoms. I'm sorry. So here is this chapter, and I will jump views the next! Senri x Takuma is up next! And it's not pg lol


	18. The hold off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a day or two off the promised update day i gave to someone. Sorry. Work has me busy and my own original works needed updates lol
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Staring at his own reflection. Takuma truly wondered why he looked just like a woman. A pretty woman at that, believable, and probably too close to the other sex to find pride in himself about this as a man.   
  
"I think... I am going to help Zero kill Hanabusa."   
  
Shaking his head at the fact that he said such a Zero-like thing while speaking about the male. Takuma just sighed.   
  
Looking in the mirror once more, he took in his gown. Long, nearly shoulder length gloves of a pearl white stretched across his arms, everything above decorative-less. His dress was a strapless one, a puffy top that split at his false chest, the parted triangle splitting wider till they were at his sides. The top, the fabric silted was a rose gold. The under-portion the same white as his gloves.   
  
The dress was well fitted to every nonexistent curve. Creating an illusion of female hips and breast by being loose and puffed at chest and hip. But a snug wrapping around thighs, waist, and ankles. The only real break Takuma got, that allowed him to at least walk, was the slit just on his left side that allowed at least that leg air... the high heels added was not very likable though. Men in the past had worn them. He had. But it had been years and these were far worse then what men had to wear once upon a time.   
  
A doorbell goes off, and Ichijo let out a heavy sigh. He would have to stay in this all night. With Senri. Knowing the brunet wanted an answer soon if not tonight.   
  
Moving from his golden carved long mirror. The blonde aristocrat left his room, passing halls to the main entrance. It was not a short walk but felt as if it should be longer as he was not too keen on opening the door. He could see the brunet on the other side. He could feel his presence. And all it did was make his confliction worse.   
  
He had feelings for this man. He did. He once had a crush when they were younger and had almost had a heart attack the time the man had licked the blood off of his finger. A part of him wanted to go along with it all. To finally have a relationship. But he was busy and so was Senri. 

After Kaname, Senri is the next to take charge till Ai is of age. Which meant. All eyes were on him... And Zero. As they always were when it came to the ex-hunter. How would things go when it was out that Senri had taken a man to his bed? The second head when it comes to the branches?

Takuma had earned his place but if the relationship started. It would be questioned. He now finally understood why Kiryu always became distant and unreasonable about certain factors. Before Takuma had no past experience to reference it on. Now he does.   
  
...That, and the fact that bending over and opening himself to another was humiliating. Ignoring Aidou and his unrealistic confidence in being open about these things and topics. Takuma couldn't find it in him to want to pursue this. He did not have it in him to try and pull Senri to bed and be all... Seductive? Whorish? How does one even have sex!? It takes both parties, right?   
  
Shaking his head, the blonde inwardly groaned. He can't think about this. It makes his dreams about the possibilities resurface and the humiliation of having those dreams and the disgust he felt for himself from dreaming them just made his stomach twist uncomfortably.   
  
Opening the door, the blonde is met with the mostly mono expressive male. A small curve to his lips showing the joy he felt at this. Something so simple.   
  
Senri, "ready to go? Rima and Ruka are already at the party. They said they have yet to catch Zero or Aidou. Let alone their partners."   
  
Takuma nodded, bashfully pushing back the long, blonde haired wigs strands behind his ear. "Yeah, let us go."   
  
He didn't have much enthusiasm and he could see Senri's smile fade just a little, a more guilty ridden expression seen.   
  
Ready to equip this usual go lucky grin, he was stopped by a finger pressed to his mouth.   
  
"I," The brunet stopped, eyebrows creased towards the center. "I don't want to rush you... You don't have to give me an answer or think about it even if it helps you. I just thought." He stopped again, sterling silver looking off towards the exit as he opened the door and waved his hand in a signal for the other to go out first. "Let's return to what we were... And just enjoy the party as friends?"   
  
The hopeful nature in those words, the tone of voice. Desperate look. All Takuma could do was nod and follow his lead.   
  
The walk to the car was quiet, the brunet opening the door for him and shutting it after him. Shiki got to the other side, the driver's seat, and smoothly slid in. Keys in, the engine starts with a simple turn. Music on low plays, a classy nature to it and the drive began.   
  
Neither talked, an unsettling quiet overtaking everything. Ichijo debates on what the other said. If they go back. The awkwardness and the expectations leave. But did he want that?   
  
The answer to that was more obvious than the streets before him themselves.   
  
He did not want that.   
  
But he was too afraid to act out against it. Or for it.   
  
A coward.   
  
Green eyes narrowed and small hands clenched at his dress.   
  
Clicking his tongue, Takuma shoved Senri back and pulled at the wheel. The brunet is heard shouting but he shushed him and pulled the car over the side of the highway, slamming his foot on the breaks with his extended left leg. The car made it onto grass and dirt, a good distance from the main highway and any suspicion.   
  
Not bothering to explain his reason to the other yet, he pulls out the keys, the car becoming dark, their bodies shrouded by the darkness that would occasionally be interrupted by faint car headlights.   
  
Green turn red as he adjusted to the dark lighting, Senri's doing much the same.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm wrong." His first words. He could see shock etch its way into the others face, a question no doubt brewing but the man didn't speak yet. Giving the blonde more than enough time to formulate his words.   
  
"I don't want to revert back to being just friends. And I should have just been honest with you. From the beginning. But," the blonde blushed, hand rubbing his cheeks down to his jaw and falling off his chin. "I felt embarrassed about my feelings for you. I was excited but also scared. I was being a coward. I didn't want to answer you because I viewed it as wrong."   
  
Shutting his eyes briefly, Takuma shakes his head as he sat back in his chair, covering his face as he regretted already what he was about to say.   
  
"I had wanted to be with you since the school. Before Rima came out to Ruka and your parents. I had wanted to be with you intimately. But, that was not as the roles we are to take currently. I admit it hit my pride a bit but I'm not against it. I just... I, I'm not Aidou! Hope that explains enough." The blonde bashfully explained, covering His face as the blush of humiliation spread.   
  
It was quiet for several moments and he felt like he would hear a crack from the overthinking his brain was doing.   
  
Then laughter.   
  
Jolted up. Bright red widely stared at the brunet who had thrown his head back in laughter. The man looked absolutely adorable and joyful, the sight definitely worth the speech despite the embarrassment it brought.   
  
Takuma was so deeply into his trance that when those eyes landed on him it startled his very soul and body into complete stillness. Like a deer caught in headlights. He was unable to move. The others scope held him steady, made him petrified.   
  
Senri, "I understand... And I'm glad I finally do."   
  
The man's smile was so real, bright. Only so few times was Takuma graced with such a perfect sight. His heart was hammering within his chest, his throat dry as those red eyes continued to look.   
  
Shiki seemed to change then, his face slightly bashful as he looked the other up and down. "I really... want to do something to you right now."   
  
Takuma tensed. A weak sound escaping him, the blonde covered his mouth but never looked away.   
  
He could hear the others heart rate pick up, and a hunger flashed. Red eyes were glowing in a hunger he had yet to see till now. Always held back, kept in check. His legs became weak at the sight and without a thought, he bared his throat.   
  
The other's eyes opened wide then narrowed. A feral growl heard before the creak of leather seats.   
  
Hot breath felt on his neck, Takuma made a submissive sound before bending back further. A hand was felt behind the barred throat, petting the hairs at his nap as he was pulled toward that heat.   
  
"You... sure?" Senri asked.   
  
The man was still holding back... But The blonde was sure.   
  
Takuma, "we both wanted this... best act out now before I become a coward again."   
  
The brunet sighed, lips softly tracing the large vein just under the olive-pale flesh.   
  
Senri, "I would never qualify you a coward. You are worth so much more than that title."   
  
Smiling at the kind words, Ichijo only hummed in a mild agreement as he scooted closer to the man. Senri’s lips part and kiss further down, gentle in their caress. 

It felt so odd, kind of ticklish. Takuma had never let anyone bite him before and briefly wondered if it made everyone feel so giddy? A soft gasp left him as teeth scrape the fine line that was his vein. His heart was thrumming. His breathing heavy and labored in its anticipation.   
  
Would it hurt, then get better?   
  
Would it even hurt?   
  
Would he expect it?   
  
The last was a definite no as teeth abruptly sunk in. Just the tip. A startled breathless sound escaped before the thick fangs continued to slowly pierce him. The feeling was odd. Unidentifiable and unexplainable. All that was there was this confusing confliction of hot and cold and the feeling of something sinking in.   
  
Sighing out loud, low pants escaping in a steady rhythm. Takuma let the man tilt his head further for more access and gave in. Completely trusting the other.   
  
Slowly, the mouth had fully latched onto him and he felt a sort of suction. A tingling builds and then something more prominent. A subtle low moan escapes and Takuma readied to cover his mouth from the surprise of it when his hands were caught.   
  
A weak plea escaped him, the sound low, meek, and not well backed as another moan left.   
  
Heat builds between his legs and it's not long before he is pressed flat against his door with the other on top. A leg had wedged and slipped under the slit of his dress and against his crotch, a slow rub making his curve and continue small pleasurable cries that could never compare to his dreams. He sounded so much dirtier than in those dreams. So much worse and slutty. Desperate moans and mews he could not sound out willingly.   
  
It felt good. His hands pinned gently against the cold car window, the large body of a grown man pressing him down the leather and against rough plastic and cold glass. The angle didn't bother him much as the man sucking his blood continued to drive into him that addictive pleasure.   
  
The car began to heat up, his vision clouding as he began to ground with the knee bringing him on edge. Blonde lashes batted low, pink painted lips parted as he let out sweet sounded breaths.   
  
It wasn't until it was over that he realized how wreaked he really was.   
  
Takuma felt Senri completely pull away, yet he felt as if he never got off. That heat crawled and struck him all over. A groan left as it flared and he arched in search of the others weight for comfort.   
  
"Senri," he breathed out, needing the other on him again. He could hear the other growl, the man obviously trying to hold back, or command him. He couldn't tell.   
  
Senri, "they are... waiting at the party."   
  
Ichijo whined.   
  
Looking at the other with glazed eyes, Takuma zoned in on the other's pulse. "Waiting?"   
  
Senri swallowed.   
  
"We should save a continuation... after. When your mind is cleared and we have," the brunet glared towards the oncoming light. It quickly flashed by and left. Darkness alone with them again. "Privacy..."   
  
Takuma wanted to agree with him... but, looking down at his own obviously male part, he saw the tent in the others.   
  
"I confessed," he laughed out, smiling sheepishly. "So I don't have to go in drag... we have an excuse? I beat Hanabusa's damn game."   
  
A brown brow raised. "That... explains a lot."   
  
The blonde giggled a bit more. He was still catching his breath when he decided to throw the keys to the back of the car. Senri only followed with his eyes before smiling.   
  
Seeming to get the message. The brunet opened his door and moved to the back passages seats. Pulling the side lever, he laid the seat back at an obtuse angle. Moving out again, he rounded the second passage seat and opened the door as well. Takuma was not completely prepared and fell, caught by large biceps and brought to lay down in the back seats. Senri climbing in after and beside him.   
  
The door shuts, and then a click is heard.   
  
"All doors locked." A heated whisper came as the brunet climbed over the other.   
  
Takuma silently watched. Seeing how the man unbuttoned his top and threw both his suit jacket and button up in the front seat. Ponytailed pulled out of nowhere. The man tied his hair back. "Mark me..."   
  
Takuma nodded, eyes traveling the long vein he instinctively knew was the one he was to be after.   
  
Licking dry lips, he leaned in. He didn't bite immediately, patient with his choice. He wanted this to always be remembered. For the both of them. Placing multiple open mouth kisses, he could feel the others heart rate rise, hear hot breath quicken. Smiling at the knowledge it was him who did this. He moved to press harder kisses, nibble lightly in a slight tease. That's when an open palm met his erection and begun to rub him.   
  
Breath catching, he stuttered on his words when the hand sunk inside and begun to stroke him. Pulling from Senri’s throat, Takuma moaned at the friction as he was given the first handjob he would ever receive from another. He could feel the brunet smirk against his cheek when he whispered again, "mark me."   
  
A taunt.   
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Takuma got a hold of himself and slipped back to continue his kisses. Not one to be outdone, he decided to try and please the other, his hand swiftly slipping into the others pants. Seems even without experience and even with the height difference. He could still easily live his teenage fantasy of pleasing the other.   
  
He could feel the rubbing hand turn sloppy, and the man above choke. Grinning a little at his small win, he finally moved to sink his teeth when the other hand had found its way under his dress and rubbed just under his sacks.   
  
Gasping, confused at the feel of warm hands petting the small bud below. Takuma decided to continue, but what he didn't expect was, for each inch he sank his teeth, that finger would dig.   
  
Squirming. Takuma moaned as fresh blood gushed past teeth and into his mouth. It was the best sensation he ever felt. It had been almost as good as when he was bitten.   
  
The sensation of pleasure began to exceed what he could handle, his body tightening up and beginning to spasm. His body was overridden with sensations pinpointed at all angles. Over sensitized. Cock stimulated, his ass stretched and massaged, a small flicker of gratification each 'flick', and then the blood oozing down his throat.   
  
White blinded his vision and he muffled his scream as he bit down even harder into the brunet. Senri grunted, his hips moving faster against Takuma's, somehow still working, wrist. 

Organism took the blonde and he had to pull away as he threw his head back from the ecstasy. It was messy the way he forgot to clean the wound and close it. The blood felt dripping down his jaw and chest.   
  
Wave after wave took him, his eyes glazed by the afterglow of it all. He could hear the other groan and feel that sticky wetness on his hand. A final cry made its way past his lips, and finally, he relaxed. 

They both came. 

They were both satisfied.   
  
The others weight is felt on top, a heavy blanket a comfort. Takuma cuddled and nuzzled into the man as he sought more comfort, quickly given it as arms wrapped around his waist and fitted them up perfectly.   
  
"Regret it?" Ichijo heard the other ask and nearly laughed.   
  
"That's the last thing I would ever feel." he giggled, hugging the man closer. He could feel the man smile again, lips felt kissing his forehead before cuddling a new.   
  
"After about... fifteen minutes. We should tell them we got held up and head back." Takuma whispered, beginning to fall asleep. He heard the other hum and that's the only agreement he needed. For now. It was sleep. That was all the two would do... till the phone when off.   
  
"Make that 2 minutes," Senri grumbled And Takuma chuckled, not bothering to open his eyes as he repeated. "Two it was."


	19. Disturbed peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys... I never realized how far I got it's this fic. With all of my recent works. These things are all getting close to 20ch and yet I'm still barely halfway done.
> 
> Are you guys ok with that long Length? Cause I'm kinda in shock...  
> moving on.

Long twin-braided brown hair flowed gently beside a slim-waisted girl, a dress of burgundy with the hint of pink worn, flattering in its design for the young woman who wore it. Her frame was fair, but not overemphasized. Her rounded puffed dress giving off the doll-like appearance she always gave but it was definitely a grown woman that was seen. Not the young teen that she use to seem like.   
  
Rima Toya.   
  
Cloud-blue eyes move to the edge just to see large mounds, barely hidden by the suit her lover wore.   
  
Smiling faintly, she looked higher to see pushed back curly amber hair. The woman had decided to mess with Aidou's genderbend game and came dressed as a man. Rima said nothing against it and just found more humor and affection towards the woman who was ready to play.   
  
Brown eyes moved to look back, her smile nearly handsome, but that feminine edge is still there.   
  
"Ruka! Rima! Nice to see you made it, and nice dike look Ruka!"   
  
Turning, both meet with a smiling and very well dressed Aidou. So he didn't change his mind about trying girl clothes. A shame.   
  
"Senri? Takuma?" Rima asked, keeping her words short as she knew the other would understand her whole question.   
  
Aidou's smirk turned perverted and he winked.   
  
Aidou, "oh, I'm afraid they couldn't make it past their car... it, 'broke down'."   
  
Well, that was a surprising answer.   
  
Ruka is heard snorting before she massaged the smaller brunette girl’s shoulder. "I'm getting us drinks."   
  
Watching the taller woman leave, Rima didn't bother to take her eyes from the woman's swaying hips as she asked, "And Zero?"   
  
Aidou's bastard like smile was seen even if she didn't look directly at the blonde. It was far too large and bright to miss even if only her peripheral vision caught it.   
  
"Here with his, lover-" he let the words slide with emphasis. "In the back library. They were getting pretty heated but you know Kiryu. He knows how to keep himself and others wondering hands in check."   
  
Toya held a laugh. "Kain?"   
  
Aidou, "Hm."   
  
Looking into bright blue, she raised a thin brow as the blonde looked around once more. His face held a serious edge, worry obvious.   
  
"He is with lord Draco. They worry for Kiryu. Since he is too prideful to out himself about being dressed as a woman, we have been able to avoid problems. But, if he mingles at all with the wrong people. We are afraid he will try to return to the desk.  **You know who,** is the reason that he is so preoccupied to the point of being unable to return. But we can't keep relying on them to distract Zero forever when he is unaware of what he is doing for us."   
  
Nodding at the blonde, the young brunette looked all over, noticing the spreaded state of the party. Almost everyone was a vampire if not a mortal pet or turned one, all being gossipers ready to jump the minute something went down. This was the lion's den, but even then, she knew Zero would be able to tame it. That was not what they wanted though. They can't keep relying on one man. They need to handle it without trapping the silveret in the position Kaname and Yuki should have held.   
  
Rima, "tell Ruka to help you when she returns. I'm going to visit the library. It's been a while since I have seen either of them... The kids?"   
  
Aidou gave a brief nod, looking towards one of the larger groups.   
  
"Playing politics while daddies are away. They are already in on the bit. Ren has been very fluent in this game. He plays it well. Just like his father, but with the perk of his mother's' touch."   
  
Smiling Rima glanced back, seeing a glimpse of the two inside of that large group. They didn't meet eye contact as the two were enthralled with their social activity, Ai hooked to Ren’s arm so to keep other males from approaching her. Ren feeding the few young nobles that tried to approach with a deadly glare.   
  
"They really have grown." She whispered before moving past the blonde and towards the back of the ballroom. A place no one but one would actually go to during a social gathering. Them, and, their current love interest.   
  
Once the glass door clicked, movement was heard to show the alerted state of the two inside. Rounding a couch or two, she finally saw Zero and Kaname. The two were seated on a lounging chair, Zero laid back, comfortable. Kaname, in front, his hand seen still somewhat touching the frailer looking persons hand. Fingers only brushing.   
  
"Well Zero, you make a good woman." She spoke through a smile, bland in its nature yet somehow still bright.   
  
Zero, his face at first filled with apprehension softened immediately. The curve to his lip was explained as nothing more than elegant, soft and noticeable but not exaggerated. Would definitely fool most into thinking he was but a noblewoman.   
  
Walking towards them, a delicate hand sliding across the back of the couch, she pulled it away before she leaned against it, her back toward them and to the large library.   
  
Rima, "only you two would be here. Well. Kaname, if he was allowed. Would be hosting this party."   
  
"I think he hosted enough and can stay out of it with me," Zero groused, laying back when he noticed what Rima was doing. She was checking on them. Wanted to see how everything was going.   
  
(It's been a while since we have properly talked...) Kiryu thought. "Where is Ruka? You two still doing well?"   
  


Rima hummed her confirmation, moving off the seat as a particular book caught her interest.   
  
A single finger ran down the many lines of a beat up novel before she reached the top, tugging gently and flipping it open as she scrolled. "She is dressed as a man, a very attractive one I may add. She thought it would only be fair to play the game with you and Takuma- who isn't- here." She emphasized the last words.   
  
Seems she might be a little upset about Senri not being present. The two were inseparable in the past. Even now it's hard to keep them apart for long. Even with all the politics and drama.   
  
"I would think that you would feel glad about the two finally, 'connecting'?" Zero jokes with his words, gaining a low chuckle from the brunet next to him and the one holding the book.   
  
Rima, "and how is your connecting. Kaname?"   
  
Zero choked.   
  
Kaname glanced at his lover, the raven-haired male flushed completely and laughed. "We are doing well. Connection issues but overall, I think the plugging will be just fine."   
  
Zero stared at him dumbfounded, face frozen as it seemed he might have broke. Rima, on the other hand, laughed loudly, not boisterous but clear enough for anyone in the room to hear no matter how far they sat.   
  
"Unexpected," she said between choppy breaths as she looked to the still frozen crossdresser. "Guess I don't have to meddle much with you two. You both seem pretty settled from what I have seen and what we all heard from Aidou."   
  
Zero groaned, covering his eyes as he laid back. "Shoot me."   
  
Kaname was heard chuckling, the chair crunching under the pressure of his weight as he leaned in to lightly tap Zero's lips in a chaste kiss. Zero had now moved his arms to look at him, quietly watching as garnet bore through him and the man leaned down again. This time more firm than before, lasting several seconds more before he pulled away just like he did for the first.   
  
Kaname, "not an option."   
  
Rima watched from her spot only vaguely, not flat out staring as she wanted the moment to last. Zero looked at peace for once, and the look in his eyes pure. Genuinely happy, content, hopeful. Something that barely even showed when he was with Yuki, only a shattered hope and hurt even then.   
  
Then it ended.   
  
Gunshots and screams echoed suddenly and Zero was immediately alert. the eyes of a commander hardening and dissolving the simple look of a man in love. He was quickly right back into the time of loneliness and forced rule.   
  
Zero, "Rima, watch Kaname, I will see what's going on."   
  
Rima, "Let Aidou and Draco handle it. You can sta-"   
  
"Toya." Zero warned and she immediately hushed up.   
  
Kuran didn't even have the time to question anything as Zero already sped out the door and in minutes was at the center of the whole mess. Three to four noble-bloods stood on the floor with wounds, and on the opposing side, near many shattered windows stood nearly twenty young hunters led by one elder.   
  
Lavender turning red at the sight, Zero stalked forward, creating a break-in between the gap of vampires and hunters. The hunters sneered and raised their weapons to which he scoffed and only waved his hand.   
  
A massive wall of lilac cherry blossom petals was created within seconds and the startled shouts after gunshots told him enough. Twisting his wrist in a circular movement, the barrage became a vortex and he dived in. No one saw as he sped through and slid into the personal space of each hunter, snatching their weapons and tossing it towards the center that he now once again stood in under a minute.   
  
He waved the illusionary wall away and watched as all hunters watching him with a dawning fear.   
  
"K-K-Kiryu!?" The elder stumbled out, the teens behind him growing stiff and confused. "We are so sorry! You were missing for so long, we never thought you would be present at a-"   
  
"Nobles banquet? I am a high rank now and My kids are here. Of course, I would be here." Zero cut off the elder that chose to speak. "As for my current appearance, you can thank Hanabusa for that." He had to add. It was still humiliating to be dressed like this, and as a few vampires mumbled "Oh," or "Of course," he figured he diverted the humiliating fact just a bit.   
  
Looking back at the injured group, Zero looked to see his kids tense with unspoken words, Aidou the same. He narrowed his eyes. So, this was why they let him stay hidden in the library so long and did not bother him to go dance.   
  
"Hanabusa, check their wounds, Kain, check the population." Looking back to the elder he picked up the more engraved shotgun, running the tip of his fingers over each curve. "Explain, or lose more than just your license."   
  
The man visibly swallowed, the smell of sweat and fear building. "There had been rumors."   
  
Zero, "Rumors?"   
  
The elder, "Yes, Rumors." The man confirmed.   
  
Kiryu looked back again to see that his children had their heads down, eyes stuck on the floor in guilt, Aidou was still stiff and he could only frown. "Clarify. I have been out I'm afraid. Handling my family," he responded coolly, eyes now watching each teen that kept to their mute like behavior. Smart.   
  
The elder, "Rumor says you have been falling and tainted completely. That you are no longer the respectable hunter! That you are failing us and can't handle both factions any longer. That you have grown weak and that's why you disappeared. This attack was for us to step up. To show we won't be controlled by a bunch of lowly vampi-"   
  
"Shut." The man's mouth snapped closed. "Up."   
  
Everyone was quiet for several long moments, watching, waiting for what Kiryu would say next. "I walk away for barely a month. And your brains have already rotted to the point of stupidity?" He hissed, stalking the now trembling hunter. "I have been crafting this nearly impossible treaty for centuries, no break, no step back, and I NEVER showed any signs of weakening. Are you saying that, if I take a break... You are incapable of using your own brain to see that this little 'attack,' was a bad idea? That it was foolish, ignorant? I keep laws for both factions much the same, but I keep you separate. I allow you all to make choices on your own laws with the mortal council just as I do with the nobles. Where in any of that. Do you see... A vampire ruling you? Or are you referring to me?"   
  
The man opened his mouth to speak, stuttering many "No's" and nonsensical excuses.   
  
Zero scoffed. "You don't even have a proper explanation or reason? Just a bias opinion? You attack nobles, a rule we had formed neither factions would do. Vampires don't kill mortals, mortals not vampires. They do not fight, or they will be punished. So let me ask. Did you come to kill, or fight?"   
  
The man's face turned ghostly pale. He did not know what to say, but by the beating of his heart, Zero could tell... This man came to kill.   
  
Kiryu, "Who all shot their guns?"   
  
No answer.   
  
Growling lowly, Zero's eyes flashed as he asked again, "WHO. SHOT. THIER. GUNS!"   
  
five of the 19 boys raised their hands, the elder weakly lifting his own.   
  
Zero's watched them all with disgust and disappointment. "Those of who did not shoot. Arrest those that did unless you want me to kill them here and now." 

An uproar went off.   
  
"How can you let them, off!?"   
  
"They shot out kind!"   
  
"You can't be serious!?"   
  
"Still favoriting the damn hunters"   
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
Silenced.   
  
After he knew they were all quiet from his command, Zero turned to face all the fuming vampires. "I said arrest and remove, nothing about a releasement from their punishment." Zero spat each word. "Would you prefer to spill blood here on your sacred grounds? Destroy the party with murder? No." He answered for them. "The hunter association will be the ones to execute the punishment as when your 'Kind' fail to listen to laws, you do the same. Do I not allow you to do the same?"   
  
No one answered, all their heads down. This was the only time in history where words could subjugate all vampires of all ranks in under a minute... Even without the power of subjugation itself.   
  
Kiryu, "I will head back to the office, you all can continue your ball as I make sure justice will go through." Aidou was seen about to argue with him but zero raised his hand to shush him. "I will be heading there, AFTER, I make sure these six get their sentence, the rest I will handle accordingly."   
  
Faced towards the youths once more, Zero saw that they had followed orders and kicked their weapons to them. "Pick them up, and hold onto the others for now. They will be turned in after the reports."   
  
They all nod their heads.   
  
They were just about to head out when Zero turned to see Kaname, his kids just feet behind him. "Zero," the brunet called to him, worry filling his face, eyes begging him to stay. "Can't someone else handle them?"   
  
Kiryu slowly pulled further away from him, eyes glancing around to see the stunned looks.   
  
(Oh, no...)   
  
"That… That looks like Kaname Kuran!?"   
  
It began.   
  
"Is that Lord Kaname!?"   
  
"It is lord Kaname!!! He is alive? why is he with Lord Kiryu? what's going on? Didn’t they walk in together?"   
  
"He smells human! Did Yuki do for him what her parents did for her!? That's why our young queen disappeared! To bring us back our king!"   
  
All the yelling grew and Zero stood rooted, eyes full of dismay. He did not want this to happen. No, this was the last thing he needed out. But how could they not piece it together now that their attention was fully one them all? The kids, Zero, and a human male that looked just like Ai. Back in the headquarters building, no one knew those were his kids and Yuki's. They paid no mind. But now, they’ve seen the mortal a second time. The kids here. Zero here. Everything had just gone to hell.   
  
"Ai, take your father home quickly." He whispered, the girl flinching.   
  
Ren took a step forward, pushing Kaname back near Ai. "Father, you should come with u-"   
  
" **Go home, Ren** ." Zero cut his son off, eyes watching the crowd surrounding them. "The longer you disobey me, the worst it gets. Go, home. I will return when I handle it all. I have been here while you were with your mom and him... You know nothing. Go home."   
  
The words burned... But Ren, just like his father, held a thick face. He hid the pain, the fear, and his anger and turned away swiftly, taking his other fathers arm and sister's hand before walking out.   
  
Zero caught sight of Ruka, Rima, Aidou, and Kain. "Handle them, I will handle this then report when you are done. My vacation is over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH!!!! Sorry guys. Drama! No dance nor smut! But don't worry. Kaname will find a way XD


	20. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has not been edited thoroughly, A few mistakes. But you guys waited long enough. Sorry.

Kuran and the kids sat inside of the living room in silence. Morning has already begun to rise and here they still wait.

Ren's hands were clenched together, the kid's foot tapping at a tempo. He looked tense, his expression upset. "He's not coming back," the youth growled before throwing his jacket aside and rushing to the stairs.

Ai jumped up immediately and went after him, grasping at his wrist. "Just wait! A lot of things happened you can't blame him!"

Ren glared at her about to argue when the door clicked open. Everyone stopped, eyes racing to the door when steps echoed into the house. But who they saw was not who they wanted.

"Aidou," Kaname greeted the tired looking blonde, the man giving a weak and apologetic smile as he walked further inside.

Aidou, "Zero put himself on lockdown. He won't let any of us in. Kain is currently still there trying to talk him out since I failed for these past few hours..."

The room's temperature dropped dramatically. Ren was seen at the stairs, arms tense as he seemed to think the words over. Ai, quickly by his side massaging his arms.

Ai, "why?" She asked him.

Aidou sighed, running his hand threw messy blonde spikes. "We hid a lot of stuff from him. If we are, to be honest, the political aspect of what we have been doing is barely holding on. He is the only reason it stands, and that's because he is a workaholic. Before you guys even returned, Zero never left that damn office. He was never here. Ever..."

The words took a minute for everyone to register. Understand. And when it dawned, the moods of every living being inside darkened.

Kuran was the first to speak. "So, basically, he won't let anyone help him, nor does he know how to help himself? He thinks his life is that worthless? That he should just be a tool and use himself up until he just can't anymore?"

Hanabusa rapidly shook his head. "No, it's... He... I don't know what he thinks if I'm to be honest. Before Yuki left, he only bothered with small hunts and taking care of the children. He decided this after she left, and since then... None of us had questioned him or tried to pull him away from it all."

Kuran's pressed his hands together, his palms clenched, the man hunched in his seat as he thought. Brown brows furrowed, the man looking greatly upset. "Basically, you all allowed this bad behavior and never thought to fix it?"

Aidou frowned. "No," he mumbled clearly offended. "He does the job best and he was basically what held us all together after both you and Yuki vanished. With Bloody Rose, he was the most feared in our world. Only he was capable of really controlling and subduing the population... If it wasn't the case. If we were not left with such a mess. If we ourselves had that power? We would have never allowed this. That, and one other thing."

The way those words slipped, the last few. That haunting nature that sounded both foreboding and dark. Warning rang high in all of their ears. Ren has turned around now to face his technical uncle and briskly walked to the man.

Ren, "what else?"

The blonde looked torn.

Ren looked about to lose it when Ai pulled him back, it was the first any of them had seen of the young teen looking so. Enraged. Something was eating away at him and right when Kaname was about to make it his business to ask, the teen suddenly tore away from his sisters hold and ran up the stairs. A door slammed, echoing down the halls as the silence after brewed.

Ai was watching after her brother trail long moments after, her sad browns dropping further each moment. "He wanted to kill himself... didn't he? After mom left."

Hanabusa grew still. "He needed a purpose... Me and Draco. Senri. We found one that benefited us both. But, eventually, even that showed as a bad idea."

Kaname was still seated, watching as his daughter suddenly started to cry, the small drops nearly invisible until they dampened the floor below.

Ai, "Ren... Never talks about it but, we already... feared that. We blamed our mom, ourselves because he already showed signs of that when we were still here. He risked his life constantly, showing little care for it... So, she left. And took us with her. We always blamed her... but it wasn't like we stopped her either. It's not like we stayed for him."

Her voice began to choke up, her hand coming up to hug around her. "Ren instead choose to blame dad. Because he was too confused and scared to blame anyone else... But I know... deep down. He hates himself for leaving. We can only live a dream for so long."

Just when the girl seemed about ready to completely break down, the crunch of a leather couch echoed, then footsteps. Quick and determined. Ai flinched at the approach of her blood father, never facing the man as he suddenly enclosed her into a tight hug. "A dream can last a lot longer than a night... And be made real."

Freezing, child-like eyes wide, Ai looked up at her father with shock. "Dad?"

Kuran smiled gently, petting her head softly before kissing the crown of chocolate brown hair. "I will fix this. I will talk to him and bring him back. You handle your little brother ok?"

The girl was stunned, Hanabusa much the same as he watched the two, his lips parted with question, eyes narrowed with bewilderment.

Ai, after recovering, furiously nodded her head and somehow managed a smile. "Ok!"

She took off without another word, the door previously slammed, slammed all over again with a surprised yelp from what most likely was... Her younger brother.

Kuran smiled at the direction the girl had run off to and then to Hanabusa. "Bring me there, so I can talk to him. If you guys can't control him, I'm sure I can."

"That's the problem," Aidou sighed out. "We have been abusing that since you came back. You didn't notice, but... The main reason we wanted your growing relationship to work. It's because you're the only person we have ever known to actually control Kiryu, and not always in the best of sense. He doesn't want to see you now. He caught on."

"Doesn't matter," Kuran dismisses the issue. "I don't care about the reasons, his wants. I'm bringing him back here in this house and he is now retiring the vampiric order. He is about to only have one job. The hunter association."

Aidou was shocked, "wha-what!? You can't really expect because you say something it would work!?"

Kuran was seen smirking, that arrogance so befitting of the nobleman. "I do."

Hanabusa shook his head violently, back peddling as he waved both hands in front of him in warning. "Wait, now is not a really good time. People know about you now, if you are seen going in that office or with Kiryu again. If rumors get spread-"

Kuran, "doesn't matter since he won't be ruling the vampires much longer, now does it?"

Aidou was flabbergasted.

He looked at the once pureblood leader for several seconds before shaking his head, arms up in surrender. "Not going to touch that. I'm just not going to touch that."

Kuran smiled, watching as Aidou moved to the door and held it open. "If anything goes wrong, I'm not a part of this. Ok?"

Kaname nodded his head, his grin stretched even further. "No problem."  
  
  
  


~~  
  
  


Zero looked at the piles of work, a radio set beside him. Hands ran through his now frizzy hair as stress overwhelmed him.

This was a mess. Overhearing the stations connected to hunters and vampires alike, the rumors of the purebloods return scattered like wildfire. Not including the more subtle ones that spoke of him and their odd relationship. Many people took notice of the way they had come in together, gossiping about it and how Kuran tried to speak to him when he had readied to take the hunters elsewhere.

Too much gossip, too close to the truth, and the chaos it was causing, also adding all the already present mess made him nearly want to rip his hair out.

Reports littered all over his desk, he had only read half of what had been going on in his absence and it was already taking a toll.

Hand rising up, eyes shutting as an exhausted sigh left him, Kiryu massaged his tattoo and moved his hand to his Adam's apple and lower before he squeezed. His throat felt parched, not a good mix with all of the growing stress. He had not drunk from Kuran since the last time the man had forced him, back when he was attacked. Over two weeks ago... Not that long, but he was becoming dependent. Too dependent. It was not good.

Just yesterday, he was fine with their growing affair, but now that it was so close to getting out. To actually being the problem that it was, he became scared.

He was a low-class vampire, a hunter. He failed to protect Yuki, was failing now at everything he tried so hard to do. Once it gets out... How long would it be when the pureblood wakes up and sees what everyone else does? That he's not worth it?

A hiss escaped as that burning spread deep within his chest.

Deciding to put things on hold, Zero stood up from the desk and walked around towards the personal bathroom. He reached down for a jacket pocket when he remembered... he was still in the god forsaken dress.

Sighing deeply, hand pinching the bridge of his nose as it scrunched up in obvious distaste's. Lavender move to the far-off couch in the room and glare at the corset, thigh high pantyhose and the choker he removed. He had cast off the heels near the floor, currently only in the dress. The wig was thrown elsewhere as he could not remember when he had torn it off because of the headache it created.

Moving to one of the many corner desk, Zero sifted through the many items till he found the small container of those forsaken pills. Sometimes he could drink them, he hoped it would allow him this time.

He was just about to go an attempt this sad experiment when a knock was heard, Kiryu groaned. Eyes trailing back, he glared at the door, watching as the knob giggled once, twice.

(Do they think I would unlock it all because its been hours since they last spoke?) He thought, ready to head in his previous destination when he heard ice crackle, and then the shattering of the metal lock. The door swung open and Zero swerved to curse when he froze.

Eyes wide, Kiryu did not know what to say as intense brown met him. The ex-pureblood never took his sight away as he tilted his head to the guilty looking blonde at the door. "Thanks, freeze the door shut afterward please, and leave us."

Aidou did as was asked, looking at Zero with a visible cringe as he mouthed an apology before the wooden structure shut and ice frosted over the edges.

Zero sent a glare at the mortal, moving the pills to try and hide the pills. The man's sharp sight caught it easily and when he approached, Zero stepped back.

Zero, "what are you doing here?" He asked, cutting the broader figure mid-stride. "Enough trouble started from that dance, you need to stay hidden and at home."

Kaname looked indifferent, his eyes locking onto the back tucked arm and then Zero's face. "And you should be home too. You are not a pureblood, a lord. You are a turned hunter and the leader of those people. If you just focused on them, they would calm down knowing you are among them again. Senri needs to learn how to finally take over. Until I wake up, or until Ai is of age. He is to be in control Zero. Not you."

"So have him say that," Zero sneered, still on guard. "Go home."

Kaname, "only when you do," he cut off.

Zero was seen back stepping once more, his hand trying to slip something away when Kuran thought it enough and hastily grasped Zero's wrist and pulled the hand free seeing what he expected... Pills.

That's the only thing Zero would hide from him that he could think off, the off hostile nature added to his belief.

Silently, Kuran eyed the packet and took it away to examine falsely, his left still holding Zero's ensnared wrist. He felt the vampire twitch, the muscle flexing. reaching past the male he placed it on the desk and looked the man in the eye. "We talked about this-"

The suddenly pained expression made Kuan pause as the vampire pulled away and whisked around the desk front, quickly distracting himself with paperwork. "Kaname, just go. Please."

As if he would, moving around the desk himself, he turned the man gently before pressing his palm over the other's chest to force him into laying back. Left swipes away and down all the paperwork leaving clear room for his lover. Zero seemed too stunned to move as he was halfway laid down, eyes widely watching the other with puzzlement.

Kuran, "you are my lover, Zero. You are mine, and if I think you are hurting yourself, I won't allow you to continue. Do you know how the kids feel right now?" Kiryu cringed, guilt on his face. "They want you home. They want this over, and so do the rest. You are not staying here. Not here. You belong in the house with us, and with those hunters. They need a full-time leader obviously... And he needs to be at full power."

The last word made lavender squint with question when Kuran began to remove his shirt buttons, all the way down pushing it low as he hovered the slighter body further.

Zero's breath hiccuped as he was cornered, his long legs squirming to get a more solid hold below as his toes barely scraped the floor. "Kaname," he whispered. "Not, here... Not now. I can't, If I lose control-"

"Controle of what, Zero?" Kuran cut off with a smug smile.

Baffled, Zero looked at him for a long moment when it dawned. Eyes wide he looked at the man incredulously. "You! You, you can't be serious," he stuttered, his voice a low hiss. "Not here, not now. Definitely not that."

Kaname chuckled, lower down so that their lips almost touched, Kiryu immediately hushing up. "I told you, after the party... You're all mine. And maybe, after this. Every time you try to come here despite my orders not to, and look at this desk... You will remember what we did. Because, I promise you. If you come here again after today. I will fuck you on this desk until you can't even look at it anymore."

That blunt and inappropriate words filled Zero with embarrassed shock. HIs face was a bright pink, his lips parted part way. Kuran was completely serious, and he couldn't believe it. "If... Sernri is to work here, and not me... You shouldn't do that," he gave hints of conceding to the other, unable to look away even if he wanted as their mouths still just barely touched, the distance becoming smaller by the second, making Kiryu feel almost claustrophobic.

Kaname, "Then, be a good boy and it will only happen once."

That was a warning, said moments before the physical one, lips nipping at his own as he was forced to lay further back. "You will listen to me, Zero. If not, I will make you."

So possessive...

Zero felt a weird mix of motions, legs fidgeting more, closer to the man as he began to want this. It was so weird. To feel so wanted, the man to act so possessive as if, he owned him... And he could, Zero thought. He was a turned vampire, once the man awoken, if he still wanted him. He could lay his claim. Something no one ever did to him, something he loathed prior when he belonged to the pureblood that turned him... But now, he wanted nothing more.

HIs brain mussed have become fucked up... Being alone so long. To want someone to own him. To care... To know what he needed and work for it even if it was against him.

The hunger struck again, and Zero shut his eyes as he groaned from the intensity, laying back as he tried to get a grip. He needed it now, a desperate need... The desperation that came when your lover was near. When you loved someone. And he was in so deep.

Hands somewhat clawed at his throat when Kaname took them away and began to pepper kisses over the no doubt scratched. "Come now, drink."

Zero whined.

He wanted control, but to lose control. He wanted this man but feared that. Everything contradicted and he almost wanted to cry, feeling the mortal kiss him more over his neck, jaw, the corner of his lips the over closed eyelids.

"Come on," the voice cooed again as Zero felt a hand behind his nap raising him up to the sweet-scented human's neck, the running pulse heard. "Zero."

And that was it, Zero sank his teeth into the man's throat hearing a deep groan as his body was raised to sit on the desk. His legs wrapped around the broad, trimmed hips of the older man as he drank, somewhat greedy at first but slowing down to just gently sucks.

Kuran let him take his fill, rubbing the vampires back to try and soothe the vampires trembling frame. It wasn't until he began to feel a little light headed that he removed Kiryu and pressed him down on the desk again. His eyes were glassy, his chest heavy on heavy pants. He still held that slight tremble, but it was a great deal less.

Thumb scraping off the remaining blood, Kuran pressed it to his lover's lips, encouraging the man to clean it off, a small pink tongue racing out to listen as he repeated the process until the man's porcelain face was clean. "Beautiful," he whispered, reaching under the dress to find the lacy wear underneath and smirked.

A string was easily found and he tugged. It came loose and Kaname saw the aware, lustful state of the other. Zero moved his elbows against the desk as he sat up keeping his legs parted enough to give the other room. A part of him vaguely remembered they would have to clean the mess and that... Aidou and Kain... Might be outside. But when he felt his legs raised over broad shoulders, his dress shoved up to his stomach, his thoughts had pause as he was left baffled when he felt hands kneed his ass and spread it.

Flushing bright red, Zero reached over the folded dress to grab at brown hair when he felt something cold and wet over his hole. Squeaking, he heard the man laugh and nearby cursed him when it was back again.

Biting his lip, Zero tried to not moan as he felt the older mouth at the twitching spot before licking over it again and pressing for more.

This was a first, he vaguely recalled as he felt the man try to work that thin slick muscle inside. An audible gasp left as he arched slightly, toes curling as he felt it breach and begin to thrust shallowly. Usually, they just used the toy and lube. Kaname would prep him, kiss him all over and rub him. Always taking complete care of him so to wreak him. Never did Kuran allow him to touch him nor did he take care of himself in the same room.

Another fear began to grow as Zero worried now would be much the same. The sound of a cap reached hypersensitive ears, and Zero tensed as he felt slick fingers suddenly probe and shoved in. A shout escaped before he muffled it, remembering the possibility of others outside.

Kuran worked him open with ease. One to two, two to three. He eventually pulled his head out from under the dress and watched as Zero came apart on the desk. His hand tightly clasped over his mouth, the corners of his sealed eyes glistening with tears. Cheeks flushed to his ears and down his neck. It was all so beautiful. Kaname had to bite back a moan at the sight of the man falling to the pleasure he gave. The sight would never not evoke the sexual want that came from just this site.

The fourth finger making its way, Zero was seen going through that initial pained pleasure before sighing into the touch as he tried to move to feel more. A few more moments, strikes, rubs, and Kaname knew he was ready, but he worried. He could still hurt him... He didn't want to.

Lowering to heated ears, he nibbled on Kiryu's lob before whispering... "May I?"

Zero's eyes shot open at the question and he looked to his lover. The man's face was only flushed slightly, a desperate look to him. It took a full cycle for zero's fogged mind to catch on and his breath caught.

Kuran groaned at the feel of walls tightening on his hand and had a pretty good idea of the answer he would receive but asked again anyway. "May I, Zero. have you?"

The blood in Zero's face became a darker red as the man lowered his head with a timid nod.

"I need words Zero," kaname begged the man. Wanting so badly to have a solid "ok". To know for sure it was ok.

He slowly removed his fingers hearing a silent whine and then. "yes," he froze, Dark red looking up to him with more want then he had ever seen before. "Take me. Please, Kaname. I want you."

Growling, suddenly, Kiryu was caught off guard as he was slammed back and kissed madly, rough tonguing and teeth getting their thorough taste as they made his lips swell and puff into a light red.

The cap was heard again, the cold goop falling between his legs making his jolt. He glanced down to see Kuran rubbing himself, the pants he wore only parted to reveal the man's length. Zero watched curiously, as it was a first seeing someone else and seeing this man's.

Glancing up at the focused browns, eyes watching him with that same intensity he always showed when they were in their bed, Zero looked back down at the hand covering the now glistening length and reached out. Kaname twitched at first but said nothing as he allowed Zero his curious search. Zero could hear him groan as he stroked him, feeling the pulsing length in hand. he wasn't much bigger than him. Or very different... Well, he wasn't circumcised... The man was an ancient blood, he lived years before people did that. And the knot at the top made him worry a bit. But the man felt slick enough.

Pulling back, Zero looked back up in very strained brown and began to lay back, parting his legs to prepare. "I-i'm..." He blushed, seeing brown go wide as his hands moved down to pat the slit of his dress enough to give Kuran a perfect view of his target. "Ready... Kaname."

A soft loving smile came over the mortal as he lowered to kiss his lover, slowly aligning himself to the youngers entrance as he finally rubbed against the spot.

Zero gasped at the contrasting feel of hot and cold, feeling the slick substance from earlier rubbed up and down with the rounded head that continued to tease with only the slightest pressure. Eventually, his entrance gave way as the thick head pushed past still slightly tight walls. Zero clenched imminently, hissing slightly as he hugged the broader shoulders.

Kuran was heard making a similar sound, the words, "too tight," escaping as he tried to pull out when Zero formed a vise using his legs to trap the other.

"No," he gasped, squeezing tighter as he forced the man further inside. "Please, do-don't stop." HIs whole body was shaking from the slight burn that grew at the stretch of a real cock. The toy paled before taking something real, but he wanted this. The pain would cease. "Fill me." He begged again, hoping to show the man his desperate want for this.

A loud sigh was heard, wet lips kissing Kiryu's shoulder as the man was too busy clinging to become visible. "Ok," Was all Kaname said as he moved to continue.

The beginning was slow, painful, but something hinted at more. Zero was heaving as well as Kuran, and by the time the brunet was fully sheathed, they both were gasping loudly for air. Zero finally removed his vice grip and relaxed back onto the desk, head rolled back as he took deep breaths and adjusted to the grith of the man.

Kaname, simply watched as his lover adapted. His eyes would flutter shut as he adjusted, his walls twitching around Kuran's length as he seemed to calm. A few moments and they both were breathing at a steady pace, eyes meeting as they somewhat laughed and smiled at one another. Kaname lowered their foreheads meeting before lips, soft pecks and lingering touches. Pure.

It wasn't until the parted, that Kaname leaned back, watching Zero set his elbows beneath again as they tried to move. Zero kept his body still as he felt Kuran slip out partway before pushing back inside. It felt odd at first, the first few shallow pumps. The two gave off soft grunts as they adjusted.

Slowly, the speed picked up, and the two found a comfortable rhythm, Zero hummed as the pain subsided to only a slight sting. Panting softly, he tried to move his hips with the deeper, more slicked thrust. He felt the slight tingle of gratification as Kuran got closer to that spot he loved so much. Biting his lips, he raised his hips a bit the next thrust and it was so close.

Kuran seemed to notice and gripped the top of his thigh pulling it up and under his arm as he tried to angle and search for it. Zero gave an encouraging moan as he got just a bit closer, head falling back as the next was almost dead on. "Hi-high-AH!"

hand clawing at the wooden desk he bucked against the man the next thrust feeling the burst of pleasure. Kuran could only smile as he watched his lover fall apart below, the ecstasy on his face far more satisfying then it was with the toy. He made sure to go deeper, press harder, and was rewarded with those loud moan's the man so desperately tried to silence.

Zero felt reality completely slip away as the feel of the hot, thick movement inside consumed him in a never-ending heat. It felt so good, the pain and the pleasure. He could hear Kuran grunt and moaned back moving to try and meet each thrust as the pleasure continued to build and consume them.

everything hit in a flash, searing heat, blinding white.

Zero came with a shout of Kaname's name on his tongue, his whole body bowing off the desk as he came. kaname, tried to halt, gritting his teeth and the tightly squeezing, spazzing walls when he too came, grunting Zero's name under his breath before a curse.

A high pitch gasp was heard from the form below at the feel of Kuran releasing inside, his spent and softening length being the first thing Zero came to register as he came down from the high.

Kaname gave a soft apology as he pulled out, seeing Zero wince at the pull. The dress was still parted giving a perfect view of the red puckered entrance and string of white the slowly leaked. Blushing madly, Zero moved the dress to cover the spot, delayed embarrassment as closed his thighs tightly together.

Zero, "It's ok," he whispered as he shifted to properly sit on the desk, wincing at the sharp pain. Kaname was still over him, arm already massaging his back and helping him upright. Zero looked up to him, eyeing his lips and raising to peck a kiss. "The bathroom only has a sink and toilet." He informed Seeing Kaname show a bit of regret and laughed. "My car is parked outside. We can clean up and home. But you are going to have to carry me out after asking... Aidou," he hissed the name glaring at the door. "Says it's clear."

Kaname smiled at the little rage he saw, the cute temper of the man making him want to kiss him again. Which he did, whispering a short, "got it," before moving his love onto the leather couch and cuddling with him. Zero blinked a few times before softly smiling at the man, moving so they could both lay on the decent sized three seater and curling into him.

"I love you," Zero whispered, eyes feeling heavy not that he lied down.

He could hear Kuran's heart race pick up, kissing over the pulse on the mortal's neck before furrowing further. "I love you... Too Zero. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So here it is. Tell me what you think and feel free to request anything. But just so you know it may take a little due to the fact that I want to draw older versions of everybody. So please be patient! Thanks everyone!


End file.
